Fight For You
by Nirvana19
Summary: AU Post S3. After their break, Lauren moved away needing space from the crazy world she lived in. Bo hadn't been the same since she left, she felt awful for the things she had put her girlfriend through. When Lauren returns due to business, Bo is ecstatic that she's back but didn't know that her ex-girlfriend had been living a new life with a new someone. Can Bo get her girl back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as promised… My new short, when I say short I don't actually know HOW short. Maybe I will figure it out after a few chapters. Anyway, quick summary for you guys: AU set after S3, NO Taft and nothing that happened in S4 will be in this fic. To be honest I think it was a total let down. But I stuck with the show despite the rollercoaster ride they put me on. Back to the summary: **

**After their break, Lauren moved away needing space from the crazy world she lived in. Bo had never been the same since she left, she felt awful for the things she had put her girlfriend through. When Lauren returns due to business, Bo is ecstatic that she's back but didn't know that her ex-girlfriend had been living a new life with a new someone. Can Bo get her girl back?**

**Intrigued? Hope so, because this is gonna be one hell of dramacoaster. Fasten your seatbelts people!**

**Here we go….**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Alone**

**Prologue**

Bo was going out of her mind with worry. She and Lauren had taken their brake a little over a week ago and she hadn't heard from the blonde at all. She needed to know Lauren was okay. Phone calls went unanswered. Her messages weren't replied to. But the more disturbing part was, that when Bo decided to check on her Lauren was nowhere to be found. The brunette checked the bedroom, her closet was cleaned out along with her bathroom. Bo felt like her heart had sunk to her stomach. She hated to think that Lauren would actually leave, especially if she was the reason why. The succubus kept calling the blonde's phone, having no answer.

Bo needed to know where she was, so she rushed to the Light compound. Hale was her best bet to find out where she was. Hale was sitting at his desk when his door busted open, "I'm sorry Sir, she wouldn't take **No** for an answer" Hale's secretary said walking in after Bo. "It's okay Janet… I'll handle it" he said. Bo waited for the woman to leave before turning to Hale with angry eyes. "Where is she Hale?" she said approaching his desk. Hale knew exactly why she was here, and he had expected it completely. "Bo, I understand you must be worried… But Lauren is fine" Hale said reassuring her. "So then tell me where she is!" she said. What was with the secrecy?

"She's busy right now—"

"BULLSHIT! Tell me!" She yelled.

"She's in the lab taking care of some things before she leaves" He said. Bo's heart sank even lower, "Leaves? Where is she going? I know she's cleaned out her apartment" Bo said fearing the worst. "If you really want to know, then you should talk to her. I'm sure she would have come by when she was done here. But, obviously you won't want to wait that long" he said. "Damn right I don't! She's not leaving!" Bo said turning around to leave, and make her way to the lab.

Lauren wasn't leaving.

Lauren was in her office, making sure that she had everything she needed. She knew that she had to take some files with her. Research of various experiments she had conducted over the years. She couldn't leave them behind. As she was packing a box, she heard the doors open behind her. "You're not leaving" she heard Bo say. Lauren had a feeling Hale wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

The blonde placed another research book into the box before turning around. "I have to. I can't be here anymore Bo" she said shaking her head. "Lauren, if this is about us then we can work it out. It's been over a week now" Bo said. Lauren scoffed a laugh, "Did you really think that's how long it would take? I need more than a week Bo" she said turning back around to pack the rest of her stuff. "How long? 3 weeks, 4? A month?" The brunette asked. "Maybe even longer than that" Lauren said. She didn't want to start crying, she needed to hold herself together. "Lauren, please… Don't do this, don't go" the succubus whispered walking up behind her.

If Lauren didn't leave now, she and Bo would get caught up in each other and she didn't want that to happen. Although it wasn't Bo's fault entirely, the brunette had pushed Lauren away. And the blonde would be lying if she said the whole feeding thing with Dyson didn't still kill her. Both of them were interrupted when two men walked into the lab. "Is this all of it Dr. Lewis?" One of them asked. "Yes, thank you" she smiled handing them the boxes. "We'll be waiting outside for you" the other said following his friend out. "Lauren, you can't go" Bo said, she was losing her. "I can, and I have to. I need to do this Bo" she said pulling on her jacket.

Bo couldn't believe this, the person she loved was leaving. This was horrible.

"Please babe, don't leave me. We can get through this together, I can be better—"Lauren stopped her from talking as she held the brunette's face in her hands. "Bo, listen to me. This is something I **have** to do…" she said. "But…. I love you" Bo started to cry. "… Then you'll let me go" Lauren said. "How long will you be gone?" The brunette sniffled. "I don't know. I just know I can't stay here, Goodbye Bo…" Lauren leaned in for a soft kiss. Bo held onto the blonde's wrists as she deepened the kiss, she didn't want it to end. "… Please try to stay alive" Lauren whispered on her lips.

The blonde dropped her hands and began to walk away, she couldn't look back now. If she did, she would surely fall apart. Bo cried as she watched Lauren leave, she had blown it. It was her fault that the love of her life was leaving.

She had no one to blame but herself.

**8 Months Later**

**Bo**

8 Months, 2 Weeks and 6 Days.

That is how long Lauren had been gone for. When she left, Bo honestly thought it would only be a few weeks or maybe one or two months before the blonde came back. Well rested, and ready to start their relationship again. But she didn't, she hadn't been back at all. Bo had no contact with her and it killed the brunette each day she went without hearing her voice. No phone calls, no messages, no letters. Not even a postcard. It made Bo wonder where she was or what she was doing. The only one who probably knew anything was Hale, and every time Bo asked him about her the Siren would be vague. He just kept telling her that Lauren was fine and that she was safe.

That wasn't good enough for Bo though, she needed to hear it from Lauren herself. But as it turned out that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

In the weeks after Lauren left, Bo was a mess. She would drink, stay out all night. Not to mention the random feeds she would bring home every other night. Kenzi was starting to get sick of it. She loved Bo to death but the succubus had a habit of feeling sorry for herself. The girl couldn't help but think that this was the reason why Lauren left in the first place. But Bo was her sister from another mister, and she would be there for her for as long as she needed her to be.

Bo was in her room, just waking up after her last feed. She felt awful, for some reason her feedings weren't taking her hangovers away. Which was strange since they always did. Nothing was really working anymore, when she would try to sway someone, it wouldn't take straight away. And the lasting effect had decreased a lot. And unfortunately the only person she could ask about this stuff, was gone. Because of her. Over the months, Bo had created a bubble of self-pity around herself. Kenzi tried to reassure her that Lauren just needed some time to get her head together, but Bo was having a hard time believing that anymore. It had been 8 months, why hasn't she called?

Her questions went unanswered.

The only person who could ease her mind, wasn't here.

Bo threw the sheet off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed ready to stand. They felt like jelly. She was still so out of it. Sometimes she preferred it, because for the tiniest second she would forget the pain, the guilt and the regret.

She made her way to the bathroom and turned the sink taps on. She thought that maybe splashing some cold water on her face would clear the cobwebs. It was the same thought she had every morning. It never worked. The succubus looked up into the mirror, seeing her own face made her angry. Maybe it was her drunken haze or the fact that she wasn't sleeping properly, but sometimes it would talk back to her. Now was no different. Bo looked at her reflection dead in the eyes, and watched as it smirked back at her. _**"You did this"**_ it said. _**"You drove her away"**_ it goaded her. Bo shook her head hoping it would be back to normal when she looked back.

"_**Still here"**_ No such luck.

"I begged her not to go" Bo said to the mirror.

"_**Not hard enough apparently"**_ it smirked again.

Bo was starting to get angrier. "Shut up!" she yelled. _**"I would say make me, but… You can't. Look at you, you're a hot mess. Lauren's better off without you"**_ it said. Bo couldn't take it anymore, she brought up her fist and smashed it into the mirror. The glass shattering into a dozen shards. "Bo!" The succubus turned to see Kenzi standing there with her mouth hung open in shock, "What did you do?" she asked approaching her friend to inspect the damage. "It's nothing" Bo said looking at her hand, which was cut and bleeding. "We should get these looked at" she said. "No, I'll just go and heal" The brunette said walking back into her room to change. Bo slipped her jeans on wincing in pain because of her hand, then pulled on a t-shirt.

"You can't screw your problems away Bo" Kenzi called out to her.

Bo turned around and was about to walk past Kenzi, "You're right… But it sure is fun to try" she said heading downstairs. Kenzi shook her head as she watched the succubus leave, she was getting worse by the day. The girl was afraid if they didn't do something soon that something bad was going to happen.

**Lauren**

Lauren was awoken to the delicious smell of coffee as she rose from her bed. A lot had happened in the last 8 months. Life changing things. As part of her relocation, Lauren took a job in a Light Fae hospital in the next region. It was about a three days drive from her old home. About a month into her new job, Lauren had found a way to transform Humans into Fae. She didn't even mean to discover it, she sort of just stumbled upon it. She thought that if she told anyone, she would be killed for trying to plot against the Fae. But that wasn't the case, the Fae Elders were actually impressed. They never thought this would be possible, let alone discovered by a **human** doctor.

A few days after she reported her findings to the Elders, they called her into speak with them. It turned out that they only wanted one person to benefit from this new serum. And that was Lauren herself. They had realised that they were never going to find someone smarter than or as unique as Lauren was. And they wanted her to be that way forever. Granted that she would still work for the light, Lauren was adamant that if she did agree, she didn't want to choose a side. The blonde came to the conclusion that she could help both sides if she was to become Fae.

Some Elders were against it, but others saw it as a way for them to bring peace to both sides. So they agreed, they had given Lauren permission to choose any species she wished to be transformed into. But there was one problem, Lauren's serum was untested. And since the Elders wanted her to be the only one to use it, if it didn't work on her then it would kill her. Lauren had the utmost faith in her research, she had never been wrong. She just hoped she was right. The blonde studied books for weeks, trying to find the right species to merge her DNA with. She had come up empty at first. She wanted to be something that defined her, something that suited her personality and her mentality.

That's when she realised. She wanted to be something beautiful and yet feared. So she chose to be merged with a Phoenix. They were rare and powerful, they thrived on healing others and protecting things they loved. Plus, the whole dying and coming back to life thing wasn't a bad perk either. Although, she had no record of one in existence. But when she told the elders her choice of species, they were taken aback by the notion. They honestly thought she would have chosen something more tameable. Something not really worth being. Phoenix's were majestic creatures. They were honoured and respected. The Elders were happy with her choice, and it just so happened that they kept Phoenix tears in the archives. Just in case of an emergency.

Lauren was able to extract the DNA from the tears and tailor it into the serum. When she was ready, she had the lab locked down and only her most trusted Lab assistant was allowed to help. The Elders were in the viewing room above them, they wanted to witness it for themselves. Lauren remembered the pain she felt when her assistant injected her with the serum, the pain was unbelievable. Without warning, Lauren's entire body burst into flames. Her assistant didn't know what to do. Then suddenly her body turned into ash, the elder's didn't know whether that was supposed to happen or not. The doctor had just vanished in front of them. What they saw next terrified them and amazed them at the same time.

The ashes of Lauren's burnt body started to rise and created a vortex in the middle of the room. It rose higher and higher until it dropped completely, revealing a very naked Lauren who looked better than ever with her eyes glowing a fiery yellow.

Till this day she still smiles at that memory, it was when her new life began.

Lauren got up from bed and quickly wrapped a robe around her naked body before heading downstairs. "Morning Beautiful" Lauren smiled as she heard the familiar voice. "Shouldn't you be in work?" Lauren asked the woman standing in her kitchen. "I should, but what the hell? What's one more tardy slip?" the woman said giving the blonde a kiss and handing her a mug of coffee. "As much as I love having you here, I don't want you to lose your job because of me" Lauren said taking a sip of her coffee. The woman approached the blonde slowly, "I'd be okay with that" she smirked. Lauren laughed and gave her another kiss. "Go to work Raven" Raven rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. I guess I should. But if I get shot today, it will totally be your fault" she said grabbing her badge and gun.

"How's that?" Lauren asked.

"It's not like you're an easy person to forget" she said walking to the door. Lauren also walked to the door and placed her mug on the table by the coatrack. "Well, you will just have to be extra careful then won't you?" the blonde smiled. "You got it Doc…" Raven smiled and brought Lauren in for a gentle kiss. "I love you" Raven whispered.

"**I** love you" Lauren replied.

**The Dahl**

Trick was in the middle of polishing some glasses when Kenzi came bursting through the door. "We have a major problemo Trickster" she said walking up to the bar. "What did she do this time?" He asked knowing she was referring to Bo. "Adding to the already long list of charming habits she's picked up, she is now breaking mirrors. That's seven years of bad luck Trick, like we don't have enough already!" Kenzi stressed. "I understand your concern Kenzi, but what more can we do? Lauren is the only one who can fix this" he said wiping another glass.

Kenzi widened her eyes at the bartender. "You are absolutely right T-man! So how about we bring her hot ass back to town?" she said. Trick could see where Kenzi's train of thought was heading, but they had no idea where Lauren was let alone if she would even want to come back. Otherwise she would have been back by now. "You'll be out of luck, especially if you don't know where she is" he said. "Way ahead of you dude, Hale knows exactly where she is. I just have to get him to give up the goods" she said. "And how do you intend to do that?" Trick asked. "A lady never tells..." Kenzi winked and shot off out the door.

God help Hale.

**39****th**** Division (Interrogation Room)**

Bo was just zipping up her jeans when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "How's your hand?" Dyson asked. "Unscathed, thanks for the assistance" she said moving away from him. He wasn't her first choice but, he happened to call when she left the clubhouse. "No problem…. Bo? Are you okay? You seem a little on edge" he said fastening the belt on his pants. "Everyone needs to stop smothering me! I'm fine" she said putting on her jacket. "We're just worried about you" he said. "Yeah, well you shouldn't be… I gotta go" she said walking out of the room. Dyson huffed and buttoned his shirt back up. He was really getting sick of this, he loved Bo but he knew she would never see him like that again.

He needed to learn how to say no to her.

"Seriously? You guys are unbelievable! It's bad enough you shake the walls of the Dahl, now you have to bring it to work!" Tamsin yelled walking into the room to see her partner a redressing. "Sorry, she needed to heal" he said. "I've heard that before. She's using you man. She's so hung up on Lauren it's insane" the blonde said. Everyone knew that. But Dyson still had to have it drummed into his thick skull.

"I know… Trust me, this will be the last" he said. "Yeah, I heard that before too" she said. "Come on, we have a case" the blonde added throwing a red folder at the wolf.

Just another day at the office.

**Light Fae Compound (Hale's Office)**

Kenzi pushed her way through Hale's security, she needed to talk to Lauren and Hale was the only one who could make that happen. She just hoped it wouldn't take too much convincing. Kenzi walked in the Siren's office, Hale had his nose in paperwork so he hadn't noticed that she had come in. Kenzi pushed the door with force, causing it to slam shut with a huge bang. "What the hell?!" Hale jumped up from his desk. "Hey there Mr. Ash… I have a question for you?" she said taking a seat on his desk. "Can you make it quick Kenz, I'm busy" he said sitting back down into his chair. "Sure thing… Do you want me to kill myself?" she asked. Hale gave her an incredulous look, "What? No, of course I don't. Why would you ask me that?" he said.

"Just wondering, because that is what's going to happen if Bo doesn't get her act together" Kenzi said. Hale sighed, he knew where this was going. "I know what you are going to ask me Kenz, and the answer is no" he said looking over his papers. Kenzi wasn't making her point, the girl walked around the desk and shoved his papers off the table. "KENZI!" Hale yelled. He didn't have time for this crap. "I need you to listen to me! Bo is spiralling, she needs Lauren and you are the only one who knows where she is" Kenzi said. "Regardless of her state. Lauren asked me not to tell her" he said. Kenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So you haven't been spilling the deets because you're an ass? You haven't said anything because Hotpants told you not to?" Hale nodded.

"Huh. Well that makes it all the more complicated. Okay, how about this… I go and talk to Lauren and ask her to come home?" she suggested.

"Kenzi, I don't think that's a good idea" he said.

"Hale please. I'm really worried about Bo, she punched a mirror into the bits this morning. Her hand looked like it had been mauled by a wolverine… She's hitting rock bottom and if I don't do something soon, she'll sink too far for me to pull her out… Please" Kenzi pleaded. "How about I just give you her number?" he said. Kenzi needed more than that, but she would take whatever she could get. "Deal" she said. Hale grabbed a post it pad from his top drawer and quickly jotted down some digits. "Before you go all… Kenzi, on her. You should know that Lauren is doing well where she is, she has a good life" he said. Kenzi knew that the Siren meant more by that, but she didn't have time to think on it.

"Okay…" she said taking the paper.

One step closer.

**39****th**** Division (30 Minutes Later)**

Kenzi quickly ran into the precinct to find Tamsin and Dyson, luckily both detectives were sitting at their desks hard at work. "Listen up officers, the Kenz has a task for you" she said approaching their desks. "I'm not letting any more of your cousins off Kenz" Dyson said typing away on his computer. "It's not that, I need you to trace a number for me" she said. "Who's?" Tamsin asked.

Kenzi cleared her throat, "Lauren's" she said quietly.

"Lauren's? You have her number?" Dyson asked. "Yeah, I got it from Hale… Don't mention anything to Bo, not until I get the Doc here" Kenzi said. "If you have her number then why bother with the trace? Just call her" Tamsin said. "I am going to call her, but I know Lauren… She won't come if I ask her over the phone, I need to see her. Maybe she can read between these lines to see what I have been dealing with in the last couple of months" Kenzi said pointing to her forehead. "Well, if the Doc is the only way to get the succubus to stop annoying me then I'm all for it" Tamsin said. Bo had become more annoying to the blonde, she would insult her and could get very vocal at times.

"Okay, let's get it set up…" Dyson said getting up from his desk to get what they needed.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren had just come out of the shower, even though it had been 8 months since her rebirth Lauren still hadn't gotten used to her skin feeling like it was on fire. She knew it was normal, but it just took time to adjust to. The blonde quickly got dressed and was about to start on her hair when her phone started ringing. She picked up her phone ad looked at the screen, she didn't recognise the number but she always answered the phone in case of emergencies. "Dr. Lewis" she answered. "Hey there Doc, you aren't an easy chic to track down ya know" Kenzi said into the phone. "Kenzi? Not that it's isn't great to hear from you but, how did you get my number?" Lauren asked.

"I swiped it from Hale's phone… Got to give him credit, he really wasn't going to give it up" Kenzi said. She had to keep her talking.

"What can I do for you Kenzi?" Lauren asked. She didn't know what she wanted. But she already had a bad feeling. "Well, uh I was wondering if you would consider coming home. You've been gone for almost a year now and Bo is a wreck" there is was, the name she hadn't uttered in 8 months. "I don't think I can Kenzi" she said. "Lauren, please she is stepping down a dark road and I am really worried about her" Kenzi said. "So because Bo is having a tantrum I'm supposed to up and leave my new life? I have a home now Kenzi, and I'm sorry but I just can't come back" it killed Lauren to say it, but it was the truth.

"I know you Lauren, you still love her. No matter how far away you go" Kenzi said. "I will always love her Kenzi, but after everything that happened I don't believe that she ever loved me. She said it yeah, but there was always times where she would choose Dyson over me. You have no idea how much that hurt me Kenzi" Lauren was holding herself together, but just barely.

"I know, I'm sorry. But she needs you" Kenzi said.

"What about what I need? Am I not allowed happiness? Getting over Bo was the hardest think I have ever had to do in my life. But I did it, and I can't look back now. I'm sorry Kenzi, I just can't… Goodbye" Lauren said before hanging up the phone.

She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She felt bad that Bo was upset, but she also thought that maybe on some level Bo deserved it. To be able to feel the way Lauren felt at the end of their relationship.

**39****th**** Divison (Same Time)**

Kenzi was on the verge of crying herself when she ended the call. She could hear the pain in Lauren's voice. The girl looked to Dyson, "Well?" she asked.

"We got her" he said.

…**.**

**A/N: Okay, there it is. I know you guys are probably thinking WTF? But I wanted to write something a little different and I kind of felt like Lauren never voiced what she felt so I am going to do it for her. In my own way. :) Let me know what you guys think and thanks for stopping by. Much Love xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So many vocal reviews. I love it! I take everything with a pinch of salt. I know some of you have said that you have read other stories that are similar and I agree, there stories on here that borrow from each other. I would love to tell you exactly what it is that makes mine different from the rest but I can't. Because in all honesty I think only you guys can decide that. As for the reason why Lauren moved on, there IS one. So I hope you guys will stick with me, we have lots of ground to cover.**

**Some info on Raven now, and what Lauren has been up to for the past couple of months.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.. **

**Chapter 2: Someone New**

**39****th**** Division**

"Whoa. She's in Rexford… That's nearly 3 days drive from here" Tamsin said looking at the map on the computer.

The trio had succeeded in tracking Lauren's number. It was sneaky, but Kenzi was desperate. "Then I best get my tight as moving huh?" Kenzi said making a note of the address. "Maybe you should take Bo with you?" Dyson said. "Nu uh… Bo-Bo is a bit unstable right now, plus if I take her and Lauren still doesn't want to come back then what? I'm getting her hopes up for nothing?" Kenzi had a point. "So what ya gonna do? Bribe the Doc into coming back with you?" Tamsin chuckled. "No, I'm just gonna have a talk with her. You know, human to human. Do me a favour and keep an eye on Bo while I'm gone…" Kenzi said.

"Cause that's going to be easy… Not" Tamsin huffed. She wasn't a babysitter, she was a cop. "And whatever you do, do **not** tell Hale about this. I need time to get through to Lauren" Kenzi said. Dyson nodded, "Good luck" he said. They knew how stubborn Lauren was, Kenzi was going to need it.

**Lauren's Apartment**

After getting off of the phone with Kenzi, Lauren crumbled. She thought she had said goodbye to that part of her life, but it all came screaming back to her now. She knew she still loved Bo, she wasn't lying to Kenzi when she said that. A part of her probably always would, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change what she had witnessed with her own eyes and ears.

If only Kenzi knew…

**7 ½ Months Ago**

_**Lauren had just arrived back into the city, she had a lot of time to recuperate and get her head together. And she realised that she could never live without Bo, she loved her too damn much. And if Bo was willing, Lauren was prepared to work on their relationship because it was worth it. Lauren hadn't given word that she was coming back, she thought it would be a nice surprise for Bo. The blonde realised not long after she left, that running away was cowardly of her. Instead of facing her problems head on, she chose to leave them behind. But it didn't work, no matter how far she ran she couldn't get Bo out of her mind. So she decided to get over herself and give them another shot.**_

_**And thanks to her rebirth, she was now fully Fae and could be enough for Bo and then some. The succubus wouldn't have to feed of anyone else but her, they could finally have forever together. **_

_**Lauren knew that Bo would have been feeding while she was gone, she expected that. But she didn't expect to see what she saw next. Lauren made her way into the Clubhouse, she thought Kenzi would have been in her normal place on the couch but the girl wasn't there. Then she heard loud banging coming from above her. The banging was followed by moans and then so on. She didn't need to be a genius to know what Bo was doing, Lauren accepted every part of her. That's what you did for the people you loved, you saw past the hardships because what you shared with them was worth fighting for. **_

_**Lauren thought maybe she should leave and then come back in an hour or so, maybe she could go to the Dahl and tell her friends that she was back. Just as Lauren turned her head, ready for her body to follow in walking out the door. Something caught her eye, walking over to the kitchen island she saw a police badge. Her brain knew who it belonged to, but her heart didn't want to believe it. She looked on and saw a wallet, opening it she closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She actually thought she and Bo had a fighting chance. **_

_**She couldn't be here, she had to go while she still had the chance. One of Lauren's tears fell from her eyes and splashed down on Dyson's picture of his Driving License. The blonde closed the wallet and placed it back where she found it. She sniffed back her tears, she was done crying now. **_

_**Lauren left the clubhouse that day, telling herself that she was never going back. **_

**Present**

Lauren shook her thought of the memory, she didn't want to relive the heartbreak again. The blonde knew that Bo would have had to have fed off of someone, but she had expressed her problem with Dyson. Yet, it didn't take Bo long to hop back into the sack with him. It was at that moment that Lauren started to doubt what they felt for each other. She knew that Bo loved her, **she knew that**. But if she really loved her as much as she claimed, she wouldn't have put her through all of that. Who would?

Lauren couldn't bring it up when she was on the phone to Kenzi because it hurt her to even think about it. Would telling Kenzi make things worse? The blonde didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop thinking about what Kenzi said about Bo going down a dark road. Had she really gotten that bad? She couldn't help the sympathy she felt for her ex. Lauren was a compassionate person, she was a healer. How much would it really hurt to go back? Lauren shook her head of the thoughts. This was her problem, she never stuck to her guns when it came to Bo. Something always happened that made her reach out.

But things were different now, she had a new home and a new life. And then there was Raven. Raven was the first person Lauren connected with after her heartbreak. She understood her, made her laugh. They became really good friends. And then after a while, things escalated. One date turned into four and then before she knew it they were saying the L word. The whole thing with Raven kind of snuck up on her, she came into Lauren's life at the right time and she fell for her just as quick. It wasn't the same as what she had with Bo, Lauren didn't really know if it even compared to it in the slightest. But she was happy, and she liked being happy for once.

Like Dyson, Raven was a Light Fae Police Detective. She was at the top of her squad too. But she wasn't like any light fae Lauren had met before. Raven was ballsy and bold, she said it like it was. And didn't care who she pissed off in the process. In a way she was kind of similar to Bo, but in other ways she was so much different. For one thing, she wasn't a succubus. Raven was a Thunderbird, she had the ability to control the thunder and lightning in the sky. She also had very impressive set of wings. She also had the power to shoot Lightning from her hands. But she only used it in self-defence.

She was a force to be reckoned with, but that wasn't the reason Lauren fell for her. Raven was compassionate beyond belief and she always did whatever she could to protect everyone else. Even if it meant hurting herself. Again, similar to Bo except sometimes Bo could be selfish in her own way. She didn't think about the things she did before she did them, and she never thought about how much that thing would hurt someone she loved.

Lauren didn't know what to do, a part of her was telling her to go to Bo and see if she was okay. But the other part of her was telling her to leave her be, that she was the reason she left and she was the reason Lauren needed to stay away. Suddenly, Lauren felt a presence behind her. Without thinking she turned around and threw a fireball in the direction of the unknown threat. "Jesus! Do you want me medium rare or well done?" Raven said looking to the huge scorch mark on the wall beside her. Raven could instantly see the upset look on her girlfriend's face. "Hey? What's wrong?" she said coming to stand by her next to the couch.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Lauren said sitting back down.

Raven joined her and lifted the blonde's head up to look at her. "Lauren? I think I have known you long enough to know when you're lying" she said. "Kenzi called me" Lauren said. Raven had heard all about Lauren's friends. "And?" she asked. "She wants me to come home, she said that Bo is a wreck and that she needs me" the blonde said. "Oh, right Bo. So what did you tell her?" Raven asked dreading the answer. "I told her no… I can't go back after what happened" Raven understood completely. "Did you tell Kenzi about that, about the day you went back?" she asked. Lauren shook her head. "I couldn't'. Saying the words always makes me feel the heartbreak all over again" the blonde said.

"But…?" Raven asked knowing Lauren well enough to know she was having reservations.

"**But**… A part of me thinks I **should** go. To see her" Lauren said. She didn't want to upset Raven, but Raven wasn't the jealous type at all. She always understood Lauren's reasons and respected her choice. Whatever it was. "Then maybe you should. Maybe the reason you **want** to see her is because you never got any closure, and neither did she. Maybe that's all she needs" Raven said. Why was she so understanding? Lauren kind of hated her sometimes. "How can you be so cool about this?" Lauren asked. Raven smiled. "Because I know how hard this was for you the first time, and I want you to do whatever makes you happy" she said. "I am really trying to hate you right now" the blonde laughed. "That's because I'm right" Raven said smugly.

"I need to think it over…" Lauren said running a hand through her hair. "Well, whatever you decide is cool with me. If you do decide to go, I won't stop you. It's completely your choice" Raven said moving some hair away from Lauren's face. This was why Lauren loved her, she was so understanding sometimes it was annoying. "Thank you" Lauren said kissing her gently. "So why are you back?" Lauren asked changing the subject. "Oh yeah, uh I need your help with a case. And I was gonna call you but my phone died so… Here I am" Raven smiled. "I keep telling you to charge it before you go to bed" Lauren said. "Sorry, Dr. Smarty pants… I forgot okay. Maybe I have dementia? Then it's totally not my fault, it's a sickness" Raven said faking a pout.

Lauren laughed, "You don't have dementia, you're just lazy" she smiled.

Raven shrugged, "Yeah you're probably right. So what do you say? Care to join me?" The Thunderbird smiled. Lauren nodded, "Sure, just let me do my hair and then I'll be right down" she said pecking her girlfriend on the lips before making her way upstairs.

Raven would be lying is she said she was fine with all of this, but she loved Lauren. And she was willing to stand back while her girlfriend figured things out.

**The Dahl**

Bo was on her fourth shot of tequila. This was all she did these days. Drink and Sleep, over and over again. Trick was really worried for his granddaughter, he hated seeing her in so much pain. Bo was about to pour another shot when Trick moved the bottle away from her. "Seriously?" she said looking at him. "Perhaps you have had enough, I dread to think about what state your liver is in" he said. "You know I heal right?" she said. "Not as well as you used to according to Kenzi" he said. Kenzi had told Trick all about Bo's healing mishaps. "Kenzi really needs to stay out of my business" she said. "She is worried about you Bo. We all are… You need to snap yourself out of this funk" he said.

"Funk? I wouldn't call losing the love of my life, **Funk**" she said plainly.

"She didn't die Bo, she just moved away… Maybe you should go and see her?" Trick said. "Trick, she hasn't called me once since she walked out of that lab. Don't you get it? She obviously wants nothing to do with me, not that I can blame her. But, I thought she loved me enough to give me some peace of mind… She said she needed time, maybe she was just looking for a way out" Bo said playing with her hands.

This was the first time that Bo had really opened up since Lauren left. "Bo? Please, you need to pull yourself together. Why not take a case? Or help Dyson and Tamsin with one of theirs? You will feel better if you have something to occupy your time" he said. He just wanted his granddaughter back. Bo looked into her grandfather's pleading eyes, he was right. It **had** been 8 months. Maybe it was time for her to move on too. She just missed Lauren so much. "Maybe you're right… I'll go and talk to them now. I'm sorry for everything that I have put everyone through, I just… I don't really know how to function without her" she said.

Trick placed his hand on top of Bo's gently. "I know… But it will get better" he said. Bo scoffed a laugh, "When?" she asked. "Only you can determine that" he said.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Kenzi was in her room, packing a bag ready for her road trip. She had no idea what she would say to Lauren when she saw her but she had to get this over and done with. "Going somewhere?" Kenzi looked up to see Bo in the doorway. "Yeah, I got some family biz to deal with" she said. "Oh, for how long?" Bo asked. "Few days… I'll be back before you know it" Kenzi smiled. "Kenz? Can we talk for a second?" the brunette asked taking a seat on her friend's bed. Kenzi stopped what she was doing and went to sit next to her. "What's up?" she asked. Bo smiled nervously, "I just want to apologise, for everything that I have put you through these last 8 months. I have been so lost and I took it out on all of you. But, you especially… I'm sorry Kenzi" Bo said.

Kenzi sighed before bringing the brunette into a comforting hug. "I get it Bo-Bo, everyone deals with heartbreak in their own way" she said. "I've been a complete bitch to you, I just need you to know how sorry I am. I love you Kenz" the brunette cried. Kenzi pulled away and wiped her friend's tears away. "No crying. I just did my mascara! I love you too" Kenzi said, she wondered if there was even any point of going to see Lauren now. It looked like Bo was coming around.

"I just miss her so much" Bo said.

Nope, she still had to go.

"I know. You never know, she might come back when you least expect it" Kenzi said. Bo smiled. "Thanks for saying that but, I doubt it. Well, I just wanted to talk and to tell you that I am working on a murder case with Dyson and Tamsin" the succubus said happily. "That's great babe. I'm glad you're branching out, I bet get going otherwise I'll never make it on time" Kenzi said getting back up to finish her packing. "Well, have fun" Bo said. "I'll try… But, I'll call you when I get there okay" Kenzi said giving Bo another hug, then grabbed her bag and headed for Hale's car which she had asked to borrow to go shopping. Sucker!

**Lauren's Apartment (54 Hours Later)**

It was now 7 a.m. and Lauren was up and ready to head to work in the next hour. Raven was fast asleep in bed so the blonde thought this was the perfect opportunity to get some cleaning done. Raven had made Lauren drop most of her OCD tendencies, it annoyed the hell out of her at first but then she felt more relaxed. She liked not having to worry about things as much as she did before. Raven had helped the blonde to come out of her shell. She was grateful for that. But still, she had to some cleaning every now and then otherwise the place would look horrible. Lauren started on the dishes, she and Raven mostly had takeout from a local deli so there weren't that many dishes.

With the business of their jobs they didn't really have much time to cook. But when they did, and to Lauren's surprise Raven was the one who did all of the cooking. When Lauren first met the brunette, she seemed so laid back and calm that she didn't look like the culinary type. But she was, better than Lauren in fact.

The blonde was just rinsing the last dish when there was a knock at the door. Lauren frowned and checked the time, it was 7:23 a.m. Who the hell was knocking her door at this time in the morning? The blonde placed the dish on the drainer and wiped her hands before going to the door. Opening it she was speechless. "Hey Hotpants! Long-time no see" Kenzi smiled. "Kenzi? What are you doing here? Is Bo with you?" Lauren asked, that was the last thing she needed. Raven wasn't the jealous type, but Bo was. She didn't need a war to break out in her apartment. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Doc. I came by myself, and before you ask… Hale doesn't know, if I hadn't traced your call he would have taken your whereabouts to his grave" the girl said walking past the blonde and into her luscious apartment.

Kenzi looked around in amazement, Lauren new home was way better than her old one. "Nice Digs Doc" she said. Lauren closed her front door and followed Kenzi into the living room. "Thanks, can we please go back to the part where you said you traced my phone" the blonde said angrily. "What's tripping you up? There isn't really more I can tell you about that, i called you, I had Dyson and Tamsin trace your call and now I'm here" Kenzi said. Dyson and Tamsin? Great, now they knew where she was too. This morning could have gone a lot better. "Thanks for that. What is it that you want Kenzi?" Lauren asked. "Same thing I wanted when I called you. For you to come home" she said. "I am home. **This** is my home now and it has been for 8 months" Lauren said folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on Lauren, who are you kidding? You're alone here, why can't you just come back with me. Despite our differences, I would like to think of you as my friend. And believe it or not, we are part of a family" Kenzi said. Lauren thought that once too, but she could feel the cloud of doubt pass over her again. "Not anymore. Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you loved the idea of Bo and I together. You favoured Dyson from the start" the blonde said. Kenzi sighed, she was right. Kenzi was rooting for Bo and Dyson to get together, but she had admitted that she was wrong. She knew that Bo loved Lauren more than she ever loved Dyson.

"I know, and for that I am sorry. But it was always you, even when Bo didn't realise it. You're it for her Lauren. She hit rock bottom after you left, she hardly left the house at all. "She seemed fine to me" Lauren said. "What? What do you mean?" Kenzi was confused. "You know it's funny, you're asking me to come back when I already went back once" she said. "What?! When?" the girl asked shocked. How could she not have known this?

"About 7 months ago, I had done some thinking and decided that despite all of our problems that I wanted to give our relationship a second chance. I was prepared to move back and work on it with her, I didn't tell anyone I was coming. I stupidly thought that it would be a nice surprise. When I got to the clubhouse I saw that Bo's car was in the drive way, so I walked in. You weren't there, so I thought that Bo was alone… But she wasn't" Lauren said, her eyes stinging from the tears that were ready to fall.

"I'll give you three guess to who she was with" Lauren added.

"Dyson" Kenzi said silently kicking herself now. She had no idea.

"Bingo… I couldn't stay after that. So I left and I never turned back" Lauren said. "Lauren, I had no idea. I remember that day, Bo got beat up really bad in a fight at the Dahl. She was just healing" Kenzi tried to defend her friend. But she could tell by the blonde's expression that it wasn't working. "Famous words right? It's always about the healing. When does it end Kenzi? I could handle when Bo had to feed with strangers. It hurt, but i let it go over my head because I loved her. But every time she fed with Dyson, it just reminded me that I wasn't enough to heal her. Which is ironic since I am a Doctor. Dyson could give her things that I couldn't" Lauren said.

"If you always felt that way, then why did you come back 7 months ago?" Kenzi had a valid point. If Lauren believed that, then why come back for her to feel it all over again. Lauren sighed, then held up her hand to show Kenzi her new trick. Lauren's hand was consumed in flames, Kenzi dropped her jaw. Was this really happening? She walked forward, she could still see Lauren's hand but it was inside a big flame. "Am I missing something?" she asked. Lauren extinguished her hand and met Kenzi's eyes. "7 months ago, I made a discovery. I found a way to deposit Fae DNA into that of a human. Turning them into any species they chose. The Elders wanted me to use it on myself, they thought that I was too much of an asset to lose to old age…" she paused to laugh.

"… I didn't want to do it at first, but then I thought about Bo. And the fact that if I did go through with it that we would have a fighting chance. I would be enough for her, we can had eternity together. So I did it, but it turns out it was all for nothing" Lauren said.

Kenzi felt dizzy from all of this information. "So… What are you now?" the girl asked.

"Phoenix… My transformation was less than pleasant" the blonde said.

"This is great! Now that you're Fae, you and Bo-Bo can live happily ever after—"Kenzi started. "No we can't. That day—"

"That day meant nothing! She used him to **heal**, it was nothing more than that I promise you Lauren. Give me one good reason why you can't come back" Kenzi said.

"Lauren?" Lauren and Kenzi both looked to the stairs to see a dressed Raven descending them. "Hey, you should be sleeping" Lauren said smiling. "I know, but I got a call from the precinct. They need me to head over there…" Raven said looking to Kenzi. "… Am I interrupting something?" the Thunderbird asked. "No, it's okay we were just talking. Raven this is Kenzi, Kenzi this is Raven… my girlfriend" Lauren said. Kenzi nodded, she had no words. "Kenzi? As in your ex-girlfriend's best friend? That Kenzi?" Raven asked shocked. "One and Only" Kenzi smirked. "I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to put a face to the name" Raven smiled. Damn it, she was charming. Kenzi hated that.

"Good to know, guess you have been a busy little bee huh Lauren?" Kenzi said.

Raven could sense the hostility and Awkwardness in the room. She decided to leave them to it. "Don't mind me, I have to head out anyway… I'll see you later" Raven said pecking Lauren on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you" the brunette smiled to Kenzi. "You too" Kenzi said. Raven turned on her heel and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

"So… Guess I understand why you don't want to come back now" Kenzi said looking Lauren dead in the eyes. "What do you want me to say Kenzi? A lot has happened in 8 months" Lauren said. "I get that, but do you have any idea what this will do to Bo?" Lauren understood Kenzi's worry, it made her think that maybe she should have called sooner. She felt awful now. Kenzi could see that Lauren was struggling with all this. "You got any alcohol in this crib?" Kenzi asked. "It's not even 8 a.m. yet" Lauren said disapprovingly. Kenzi shrugged, "It's 5 o'clock somewhere right? Come on, let's had a drink for old time's sake. We can talk some more" Lauren nodded and led Kenzi to the kitchen, opening the fridge and retrieving two beers.

The blonde handed one to Kenzi and opened her own. "What do you want to know?" Lauren asked.

"Everything…. Start from the beginning" Kenzi said.

Yep, this morning could have definitely have gone better.

…

**A/N: Stopping there. Hope you guys are okay with this chapter. Like I said, I love all your comments. So keep em coming. Catch you on the flip side. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, some of you guys have said that you have given up this story because it is too similar to other stories on here. And I understand, so no hard feelings. Sorry to see you go. For the rest of you that have decided to stick around. Yey! Glad you are liking it. I find there is always going to be vocal opinions when it comes to who our ladies end up with. Because let's face it, they are only the best when they are together. I completely agree on that point. But, the whole point of these kinds of stories is that it shakes things up a bit. Life isn't as simple as some tv shows make it out to be, I like to make my stories as real as I can. For going the obvious supernatural/sci fi elements. I just wanted to clear that up for you. :)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this one. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

…**..**

**Chapter 3: Eyes On Fire**

**Lauren's Apartment**

Kenzi and Lauren were on their third beer, the two had been talking for the last hour or so about various things that had happened in the last 8 months. Kenzi was blown away by some of the stuff that Lauren had told her. And Lauren was shocked about the things Kenzi had let out about everything back home. The one thing Kenzi couldn't get her head around though, was Lauren's transformation. When the blonde explained exactly how it went down, Kenzi was gobsmacked. "So, you turned into Ash and then you somehow appeared again?" she asked. "Pretty much… Oh and I was naked" Lauren smiled taking a swig of her bottle. "Holy shit! That's hell of way to make an entrance" Kenzi laughed.

"It's funny to think about it **now**, but it wasn't so funny when half of the elders saw me in my birthday suit" Lauren joked. She remembered feeling the exposure of being seen naked. "Soak it in I say… If you've got it, flaunt it!" Kenzi said with a subtle nod. "What's the deal with this Raven chick?" Kenzi asked. "Raven is… She's Raven. She is kind, funny, good at her job, and she makes me happy" Lauren said. "I can see that… When did you guys meet?" Kenzi asked. She was curious to know the ins and outs. "About a month after the whole thing with Bo and Dyson. I came back here, fully intending to focus on work and nothing else. Then Raven walked into my lab one day asking for a consult on a case she was working on. I didn't see her as anything romantic at first, then we started to hang out more. Went on a few dates, and the rest is history" Lauren said fiddling with the label on her beer bottle.

"Do you love her?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, I do" Lauren said, knowing Kenzi was probably hoping for her to say no. She wasn't going to lie. "So it's super serious then huh?" the girl said. "I guess. Raven knows everything about Bo and I. I don't keep anything from her. And she knows that a part of me still loves Bo. Best thing about Raven is she doesn't care about my baggage, or her own for that matter. She lives in the now" Lauren explained. Kenzi was impressed, this Raven chick seemed like a stand up gal. Which made it all the more harder to hate her.

"I understand that you must have felt like crap after that day. But I swear Lauren, Bo **doesn't **love Dyson. I don't think she ever really did. And yeah, you're right. I wasn't your biggest fan when I first met you. But, I was just trying to protect my friend. She is the closest thing I will ever have to a sister. When you guys officially got together, I'll admit i still wasn't Team Lauren but I saw how happy Bo was with you and how good you guys were together. I just don't want you to throw all that away" Kenzi said. Lauren could see her point, but she still didn't know what to do. "So what? I toss Raven aside and run back to Bo just to stop her from going mad?" Lauren said.

"No, of course not. Raven seems nice, she doesn't deserve that. You said yourself, you still love Bo. And I can tell she is slipping away with every day you are not with her. She's losing her humanity" Kenzi said. "I can't be the only thing that keeps her human" the blonde said. She had a point. Kenzi was Bo's anchor also, if anyone could get through to her it was Kenzi. "I'm not saying that. I just think she would benefit from seeing you" the girl said. "To give her closure?" Kenzi nodded, "Exactly! Closure, that's the best medicine" she smiled. "That's what Raven said too" Lauren responded. "Raven's right" Kenzi agreed. "So, what do you say Doc? Will you come back with me?" She asked.

Lauren weighed the options in her head. If she didn't go, then she would be taking the road that led to Bitchville and if she did go then she was cruising right into Heartbreak City. But she felt like she owed it to herself to get the closure she needed. Although nothing was ever simple with her and Bo. That's why they always ended up in these situations. "Fine, I need to bring Hale up to speed on my work anyway. I'll go and pack a bag, help yourself to anything in the fridge" Lauren smiled, remembering Kenzi's ravenous appetite. "I have missed your stocked fridge" Kenzi laughed. Lauren quickly made her way upstairs to get ready. They would need to make a move as soon as possible.

**39****th**** Division**

"So this guy is killing people and then setting fires to make it look like an accident?" Bo asked.

Bo had been working with Dyson and Tamsin on their homicide case for the last couple of days. She had forgot how much she loved doing this. Being here and working on this case, distracted Bo from her pain and guilt. It was better to do this than have her nose buried in a bunch of shot glasses. "As far as we can tell yes. We didn't notice the patterns at first, they just looked like honest accidents. Then we found out that all the victims were connected. As of now, it's a murder investigation" Dyson said looking at the large white board in their office.

"What's the connection?" Bo asked.

"The victims were all on the jury of a murder case that was carried out 2 months ago. The guy that was on trial was your typical psychopath. Killing women and then leaving them in ditches. The evidence spoke for itself so the jury ruled him guilty and now he is rotting in prison for life" Tamsin explained. "So it's got to be someone who knows him, and they didn't like the verdict" the succubus said. "Probably. I just don't get what they hope to gain from this. No matter how many jurors they kill, it won't over turn his sentence. He's going to stay in jail no matter what happens. Why bother?" Dyson said.

"Why else? Revenge. They are probably close with this guy, and they want justice for his verdict" Bo said. "I agree" Tamsin said. Bo looked to the blonde with a surprised look, they never agreed on anything. "You do?" the brunette asked. "Yeah, but don't get used to it" Tamsin smirked. And just like that back to being frenemies. "We need to warn the rest of the jurors" Tamsin said. "Yeah, let's get a list of names and see whose left" Dyson said taking a seat at his desk and logging onto his computer.

**Lauren's Apartment (1 Hour Later)**

Kenzi was currently stuffing her face with some brownies she had found in the fridge. She had missed Lauren's cooking so much. Lauren came downstairs with a small carry-on bag filled with clothes. She also had her laptop bag so she could take it with her for work. "I see you found the brownies" The blonde smiled walking into the kitchen. "Yup, they are amazing! Nice work Rachel Rae" Kenzi joked. "Glad you like them. Are you ready?" she asked. "Yeah, all my stuff is already in the car. We should hit the road" Kenzi said.

"Actually we don't have to. As of 20 minutes ago we are taking a jet" Lauren said. "How did you score that?" Kenzi asked. "The Elders let me charter one whenever I need to, for work purposes. I just told them I had to see the Ash urgently. They don't take much convincing. Besides, a 2 hour flight is better that and 3 day drive" The blonde smiled. "But, I don't have a passport" Kenzi said. She had grew up on the streets, she didn't have the luxuries that other people had. "You don't need one. It's a private jet. We won't be going through any airport gates" Lauren said. "Oh, sweet" The girl smiled.

"Urghh! I swear if I have to look at another smelly corpse, I'm gonna gouge my own eyes out…" Raven said walking into the apartment. The brunette stopped when she saw that Lauren had bags near her. She knew they weren't dry cleaning. "… Planning a trip without me?" She joked. "I'm gonna go back with Kenzi, to see Bo" Lauren said. Raven started to walk forward. "Oh right, I didn't realise you had made up your mind yet" she said. "I know, but Kenzi and I were talking and it seems like the right thing to do. For me and for Bo" Lauren said. Raven nodded. "Yeah of course. I understand. I think it will be good for you" She said. Kenzi felt sort of out of place around them, she didn't want to say anything that might make things awkward.

"We better get going" Lauren said looking to Kenzi who was already pulling on her jacket.

The blonde brought Raven in for a hug and a soft kiss. "Just so you know… I am secure enough in our relationship, that you having to go and comfort your ex-girlfriend… Doesn't faze me" Raven kissed her again. "But I would be lying if I said it didn't suck" she said. Lauren smiled. "I'll call you when I get there okay? I love you" Raven smiled. "Love you too… Off you go" she said nodding to the door. Kenzi walked up to Raven and extended her hand. "It was good to meet you… Thanks for taking care of her" the girl said referring to Lauren. "Like wise… And you're welcome, although she doesn't need it. She can take care of herself just fine" Raven said shaking Kenzi's hand.

"No argument there dude" Kenzi said letting go of the brunette's hand and making her way out of the door. Lauren gave her girlfriend a wink and followed Kenzi out.

Raven watched as the door closed. She had a feeling to how this whole thing was going to turn out. And she didn't think it was going to be her that was going to get the happy ending.

**The Dahl (2 Hour Later)**

Dyson, Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dahl with tired expressions. They had been gathering a list of names for the jurors all day. The trial had a big jury so they had a lot of ground to cover. The trio though they would stop by the bar for some fuel. "Three beers" Tamsin said slapping her hand down on the bar top. "What's the magic word?" Trick said. "Now!" The blonde said. She was rude and she owned it. Trick shook his head and went to retrieve the bottles.

"How is the investigation going?" Trick asked handing them all their drinks.

"It's not really, we've warned most of the jurors. But we still have no leads as to the culprit is" Dyson said taking a swig. "Where is a magic wand when you need one?" Tamsin said. Bo didn't really want to stop yet, she needed to keep going to keep her herself preoccupied. "Ya know, I'm not that thirsty... How about I go to the next address?" She said pushing her beer away. "You shouldn't go alone Bo" Dyson said. "Come on, I'm the unaligned succubus. I'm as badass as they come. I can handle it" she said. "It would be good to cover more ground" Tamsin said. It was a good idea, the list was long.

Dyson exhaled. "Fine, but the first sign of trouble you call us" he said pulling out the list from his pocket. "Promise" she said. "The next juror is… Henry Masterson, 46 Jones Avenue" Dyson said. "Got it. I'll call you if I find anything" Bo said making a bee line for the door. "It's good to see her on point for once" Trick said. "Yeah I guess. She just seems like she is in a hurry" Dyson said. "Duh? She's trying to distract herself with work so she doesn't think about Lauren. Am I the only one with a brain around here" Tamsin said drinking her beer.

"Let's hope it pays off" Trick said.

**46 Jones Avenue (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo pulled up outside the beautiful looking townhouse and made her way to the front door. She was glad that she was getting on with it. The brunette rang the bell once, and waited for someone to answer the door. No one came. Bo rang the bell again, she thought maybe Mr. Masterson was old and couldn't hear well. He still didn't answer. She then used the knocked on the door, knocking it hard. Still nothing. This was kind of annoying, she thought about leaving but then if they were home and she didn't warn them then something bad might happen. She couldn't do that. The brunette tried the door handle, finding that it was unlocked.

She didn't like this already.

"Hello?" She called out walking into the foyer. "Mr. Masterson?" she said, looking around the room. She didn't hear a sound. Bo delved further into the house, walking into the living room she saw that the fire was lit. If no one was home, then why would the front door be unlocked and why would the fire be blazing? Bo decided that she should leave now, as she turned around she was met with a fist to her face. She fell backwards to the floor, she wasn't expecting that hit. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to recover. But before she could open her eyes fully to see her attacker, they struck her again this time knocking her unconscious.

She was regretting not staying for a beer now.

**The Dahl**

"The queen is back bitches!" Kenzi shouted walking into the bar.

Trick, Dyson and Tamsin smiled as Kenzi made her unique entrance. But they were more surprised at the person who followed closely behind her. Lauren walked in with a small smile. They couldn't believe Kenzi actually got her to come back. "Welcome back Lauren" Trick smiled. "Thanks Trick. It's nice to be home" she said. "Do I rock or what?" Kenzi smiled dusting off her shoulder proudly. "It's good to see you Lauren" Dyson said approaching the blonde. Lauren didn't really want to be nice to him, but she wanted to be civil. "Thank you. You too. Is Bo around?" The Phoenix asked. "She is checking out a suspect for us" Tamsin chimed in.

"Suspect?" Kenzi asked. "Not a suspect, a potential victim. We have a serial killer on the loose" Dyson said. "Although, she hasn't called yet" The wolf said. "Call her" Tamsin said. Dyson pulled out his phone and dialled the succubus' number. He waited and waited. It just went to voicemail. "She's not answering" he said. "We should get over there, see If she's okay" he added. Lauren bowed her head to smile. Always the hero. Something hadn't changed. "Let's go then" Kenzi said. She was also worried now. "Yeah, let's head out" he said grabbing his jacket.

**46 Jones Avenue (20 Minutes Later)**

When they pulled up outside the house, they immediately went into panic mode. The house was consumed by flames. Kenzi saw that Bo's car was in the driveway, she was still in there. "Oh my god! Bo!" the girl screamed. "Kenzi No!" Lauren pulled her back, she shouldn't be anywhere near the heat. "She's in there! She's gonna die if we don't get in there" Kenzi yelled. "I know…" The blonde said. "Fire truck is 10 minutes out" Dyson said walking up behind them. "She won't last that long. The fire is spreading by the second. I'll go get her" Lauren said taking off her jacket. "What?" Dyson asked. Was she nuts?

"Lauren, you can't go in there" Kenzi said.

"Actually I'm the only one who can. Remember my new Skill?" She asked Kenzi. The girl nodded. "I'll be fine. Trust me" Lauren winked before running into the house. They all watched as Lauren ran straight through the flames. "Since when is the doc Fire proof?" Tamsin asked. "Since she became a Phoenix" Kenzi said. "A Phoenix? Is that why her sent is different?" Dyson asked. "Probably… She'll save Bo-Bo and everything will be fine" Kenzi said enthusiastically.

**Masterson's House (Inside)**

As soon as Lauren entered the house, the Phoenix in her came alive. Her eyes turned fiery yellow as she navigated her way through the hot flames. "BO!" She yelled out. She got no reply, Lauren moved quickly when before the debris above her collapsed. Thanks to her firebird qualities, the thick smoke wasn't a problem for Lauren's breathing. But it would be for Bo, she needed to find her fast. Lauren turned to the left and entered what looked like the remains of a living room. Lauren could see a body under some charred pieces of wood. "BO!" she yelled running over to inspect the ruins. She lifted the wood, piece by piece until she saw the body.

Turning it around, she saw it wasn't Bo. It was an old man, and he had his throat cut. Lauren was getting worried now. Then she heard a muffled coughing coming from the right. Lauren followed the noise, moving bits of wood as she went. Coming to the corner of the living room, there she was. Bo was gagged, her feet and hands tied up. She also had a huge gash on her head. "Bo? Can you hear me?" Lauren asked removing the gag from the brunette's mouth. Bo was unresponsive, she kept coughing but she wouldn't open her eyes. Lauren quickly untied her hands and feet.

When Lauren turned back to look at her ex's face, Bo's eyes were open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Lauren? Is that really you?" she said her voice horsed. Lauren nodded. "Yeah, it's me… We need to get you out of here" Lauren said trying to help Bo onto her feet.

Once she was on her feet, Bo gathered herself. She felt dizzy and a bit congested but other than that she was okay. "How did you get in here?" Bo asked. "Not important, we need to find a different way out. The ceiling above the front door collapsed" Lauren said looking around. Bo wanted to ask her so many questions, but for right now they needed to get out of this oven. They both looked around for a way out. Nearly every exit they tried was blocked. The windows were shielded by flames. Lauren would be able to get through them without getting burned but Bo wouldn't. They needed to find an alternative.

"Over here!" Bo called out, Lauren turned to see the brunette about to enter the kitchen.

Just then, Lauren noticed that the ceiling was starting to cave in. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled tackling the brunette out of the way. Lauren was now on top of Bo, their faces inches from each other. "Nice save Supergirl" Bo smiled. Lauren couldn't help the grin that escaped her mouth. Bo thought she would never see that smile again. The blonde lifted her head, looking to the back door that was clear. "Let's get out of here" she said getting up and extending her hands to Bo to help the brunette up.

Outside

Bo and Lauren ran out of the house. Nose diving into the grass in the back yard. Bo coughed as she tried to breathe in the fresh air. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked. "A little woozy but other than that I'm peachy" the brunette laughed. "We should get you to the clinic so I can see to that" Lauren said pointing to Bo's head wound. The succubus lifted her hand up to touch her head, pulling it away to see blood. "Oh, must have been when that bastard knocked me out" she said. "Seeing the obvious smoke inhalation, I think you're gonna be fine" the blonde said.

God, Bo had missed her geek speak. "Good to know. Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bo asked. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her, but she wondered why choose now to come back when she had been gone for so long. Lauren didn't want to drop Kenzi in the deep end, "Business. I have some work I need to discuss with Hale. I went to the Dahl and Dyson and Tamsin said you were helping them with a case. Here I am" the blonde said. "You wanna explain the whole, not burning thing?" Bo noticed that Lauren was able to stand within inches of the flames and not get burned by the scorching heat.

"I will, just let me check you out first" Lauren said.

"I'm glad you're here" The succubus smiled.

"Me too" Lauren smiled back. It wasn't a lie.

**Light Fae Compound (30 Minutes Later)**

Once Lauren had walked Bo around the house, she had Kenzi drive her straight to the compound. And even though she didn't work here anymore, the staff treated her as if she never left. Lauren had Bo admitted to a room where she could check her over properly. Like old times, Lauren stepped into her old office. Which weirdly had not been touched. She thought it would belong to someone else now. She grabbed her white lab coat out of the closet like she did many times before and pulled it on before heading to Bo's room.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with matches?!" Kenzi yelled.

"Kenzi calm down. I wasn't the one who started the fire. And I'm okay, can we just leave it" Bo said lying back into the bed. Both of them looked to the door when Lauren walked in. "She's gonna be okay right Doc?" Kenzi asked anxiously. "Her x-rays are clear. I just need to stitch that up and then she can go home… Unless you would rather just heal later" Lauren said turning to Bo. The succubus shook her head, getting an instant headache due to her injury. "Stitches sound great" she said. She had just got Lauren back, she wasn't going to ruin it over a scratch.

"Okay…" Lauren said pushing the medical tray over to the bed. "I'm gonna go see Hale… Give you some time to work" Kenzi said leaving the room. She figured they would want some time alone. Lauren took a seat beside Bo and picked up an alcohol wipe so she could clean the wound. "This might sting" she said dabbing the wipe onto Bo's cut. The brunette hissed in pain as she felt the sharp sting. "Sorry" Lauren chuckled. "Price I pay for going alone I guess" Bo said. "It's not your fault, you were just trying to help" the blonde said cleaning away the blood. "So… How have you been?" The succubus asked. "Fine… I've been fine" Bo could see that Lauren looked nervous. "I still can't believe you're here" Bo gushed.

Lauren smiled throwing the wipe out and then grabbing her staple gun. "What is that?" Bo asked anxiously looking at the small white gun. "It's a staple gun, your wound is big. They will hold better than the stiches would… You'll just feel a pinch. Trust me" she said. She always trusted her. "Okay"

Lauren started stapling the gash, making a neat line on the succubus' forehead. "All done" she said taking her gloved off. "Lauren? Can we talk, please" Bo asked. Lauren sighed, this was the part she was dreading. The talk, she felt like she needed time to collect herself first. "Sure, but I have to see Hale first" she said. Bo nodded and got to her feet. "Okay, how about dinner? My place, 8:30?" Bo asked. "Sounds good… I'll see you then" Lauren smiled.

Bo had the biggest smile on her face.

"Great!" the brunette said.

Bo had been living in a depressing bubble of guilt and anger for 8 months. And now, it had finally popped.

…**.**

**A/N: Good place to stop I think. Hope you guys like this one. Bout time our girls got reunited. :) Keep the reviews coming. Love to hear what you think. Much Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lots of opinions, I love it! A lot going down in this one now. Bo and Lauren have some talking to do. I had so many feels just writing it! Just a quick thank you to everyone who is following this fic, nearly 70 followers in a couple of days. You are incredible. Love you all! :) 3**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

**Light Fae Compound (Hale's Office)**

"I should have known you would have done something this sneaky" Hale said pacing back and forth in his office.

Kenzi had just spent the last 20 minutes, explaining to her boyfriend that she had tracked Lauren down and brought her back with her. He was furious, mostly because she didn't listen to him and then she used the number he gave her to find the doctor. "If you are waiting for an apology, it will be a century of your life you're never gonna get back" Kenzi said. In her eyes, she had done nothing wrong. All she did was try to fix a problem, besides if Lauren really didn't want to come back then she would have stuck to her guns and said **'No'**. But she didn't. "Can you at least apologise for going behind my back?" Hale asked.

Kenzi smirked and stopped the Siren from pacing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her for a kiss. "I'm sorry for going behind you back… Forgive me?" she asked. Who was he kidding? He could never stay mad at her for long. "Okay" he said going in for another kiss. Both of them were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you… Ash" Lauren smiled. She had no idea that Kenzi and Hale were an item. That was something the girl failed to mention in their talk back at her place. "It's okay… It's good to have you back Lauren" Hale said making a move to hug the blonde. "Thanks Hale, although you have Kenzi to thank for that" she said.

"Yes, Yes… Kenzi did the unspeakable and disobeyed the almighty Ash. But come on, you have to admit… You're happy you came back right?" Kenzi said narrowing her eyes at Lauren. "I don't know what I am yet… I just had the most awkward conversation with Bo" Lauren said. "Oh, so you've seen her?" Hale asked. Lauren looked to Kenzi with a frown. "You didn't tell him?" she asked. "I was about to, but then he started having a bitch fit because of the whole sneaking thing" Kenzi said. Hale distracted her, it was his fault. "Tell me what? What's going on?" Hale asked worried. Why was he the last to know everything? "Not a big thing, the doc just saved Bo-Bo from burning to death" Kenzi said as if it was nothing.

Hale's mouth was hung open. Was that actually English? He looked to Lauren who was getting ready to give an actual explanation. "Basically, Bo was helping Dyson and Tamsin with their murder case and she got herself into a sticky situation… As she always does, I guess nothing has changed on that front" Lauren sighed. "Can you go back to the _**'burning to death'**_ part please?" Hale said. "Bo was tied up in the house when the guy set it on fire, I was the only one who could get through the flames" Lauren explained. "It was **super** cool! You should have seen her, she ran through the flames as if they were nothing" Kenzi smiled, she found it very exciting.

"That **does** sound cool. Way to go Doc!" Hale smiled.

"So, what did you and Bo talk about?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing really, I agreed to have dinner with her later… You know, to talk" Lauren said. Kenzi nodded, "You guys are probably gonna want space then huh? Say no more, I will crash with the boss man tonight" she said looking to Hale. "Sounds like a plan" he said. "Nothing is going to happen between us Kenzi, I'm with Raven now" Lauren said. She wasn't going to lead Bo on, and she really hoped that wasn't what Bo was thinking about either. "Right, Raven… How is she?" Hale asked. Kenzi slapped her boyfriend on the arm hard. "You knew?!" She yelled. "Yeah, I thought that was obvious. Raven is an old friend of mine" he said. Hale had known Raven for a number of years, before he transferred to 39th Division.

"Anyway, Bo and I are just going to talk… Which is the entire reason I came here in the first place. Hale do you have some time to talk, about work" Lauren said. Hale nodded, "Yeah sure… Kenz? You mind?" he asked. Kenzi kept her glare at him, she couldn't believe that he knew about Raven and didn't tell her. "Fine, this is isn't over!" she pointed in his face before walking out of the office. "I'm going to pay for that tonight" Hale sighed. "I just want to bring you up to speed on some of the numbers for the clinic in Rexford" Lauren said pulling out a memory stick from her pocket and handing it to him. Hale quickly plugged it into his computer and opened the file.

Looking everything over, he was pleased with Lauren's work. He knew he had nothing to worry about, she literally was the smartest woman on earth. To him anyway. "Everything looks great Lauren. Good work" he smiled. "Thanks..." Lauren smiled looking away to the window. "Hey? Are you okay?" he asked. Hale could see she was a bit disconnected. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's just being back here is… Surreal" she said. "I can understand that… Are you nervous about talking to Bo?" he asked. "**Terrified** would be a better word to describe it…" She laughed. "… You should have seen her face when I agreed to dinner Hale, she looked **so** happy" Lauren said sadly.

"That's a good thing though right? I mean, given what she has been like the last couple of months I didn't think she would be capable of that emotion anymore" Hale said. He didn't mean it in a bad way, it was just that Bo was less than fun after Lauren left. "I think so. I didn't know how I would feel when I saw her again, I thought maybe I would still be mad after what happened" she said.

"But you're not?" Hale asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I have no idea. Being around her drives me insane, something inside of me is screaming at me to forget what happened and just be with her. But then the rest of me **wants** her to feel the pain that I felt… How do I decide which one is the right thing to do?" she asked hoping Hale would have the answer she needed to hear. "Do you still love her?" he asked. Lauren chuckled. "Seeing her made me realise that I never stopped" Lauren admitted. "Then I think you're the only one who **can** decide that Lauren. You two just need to hash things out" Hale said as if it was that easy. It never was. "And how much rehashing will we do before we end up at each other's throats? How do you think she will react when I tell her that I already came back once? Or when I tell her about Raven?"

Hale stood up from his chair and grabbed Lauren by her shoulders. "Lauren, calm down. You just need to be honest with her" Lauren scoffed. "Right, because she was always honest with me" she said sarcastically. Bo wasn't always truthful, and the blonde knew that Bo was only keeping things from her to keep her from getting hurt. But it never worked out that way in the end. "I know. Just go, talk, and eat dinner… You might end up having a good time" Hale smiled. "I don't know about that… But, you're right. Thanks Hale" she said tapping him on the arm and then leaving the office.

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

Bo was pacing back and forth in her room, she was so nervous. Lauren was back, she was finally back. She couldn't mess this up, this might be her last chance to make things right with the blonde. What if she didn't want to hear Bo out? What if she was just here for business and nothing more? Bo shook her head. If she was really here just for business then she wouldn't have agreed to dinner. The succubus was stressing out about this. Suddenly, her phone rang. Bo saw from the screen that it was Kenzi, Bo could really use some advice right now. "Kenz? I am freaking out! Lauren is coming over for dinner in an hour and I have no idea what I am supposed to do. What do I wear? What do I cook?"

"Bo? Listen to me, take a breath!" Kenzi said cutting her friend off from her ramble.

Bo did as she was told and took a deep breath in and then out. "Good girl, now for starters you are going to be fine. Second, you look hot no matter what you wear. Even in a trash bag. And third, you don't cook. That's what takeout menus are for. You know what Lauren likes, just order her favourite and then see where the night takes you" Kenzi said. "Yeah, okay. Are you going to be joining us?" Bo asked. "Oh no. I don't think that's a good idea. You two need to talk alone. I'm gonna stay at Hale's tonight, give you gals some privacy" she said.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight Kenz, she got back like 2 hours ago. Besides I think we have a whole lot of talking to do before we even think about getting back together. But I am hoping that after tonight, maybe we could start to get back on track" The brunette said her voice filled with hope. Kenzi didn't want to say anything that would make things awkward. Considering everything she already knew. "Yeah, maybe… Look, I got another call Bo so I gotta go. But good luck okay" Kenzi said. "Thanks Kenz... I love you" she said. "Love you too" Kenzi said before hanging up. Bo felt surprisingly better after her chat with Kenzi, so much so that she decided on an outfit for the evening.

She wanted to keep it casual, so she opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Let's face it, black was the only colour she had in her wardrobe.

**1 Hour Later**

Per Kenzi's suggestion, Bo had ordered takeout from Lauren's favourite Thai restaurant. That was the cooking part covered. Now all that was left was the actually conversation. She was dreading this. It was a make or break type of situation. Bo was worried that she would say something wrong and then Lauren would be gone. Forever this time if she wasn't careful. She couldn't have that.

Bo set all of the food down on the table. She had even put candles out, but she was having trouble finding a box of matches. She hadn't really been paying attention to anything these past few months. Just then there was a knock at the door. Bo snapped her head around, this was Lauren. The brunette patted her clothes down. Just in case. She then walked to the door, taking another deep breath and then turning the door knob. "Hi" she smiled seeing Lauren in the door way. "Hi" the blonde replied with a small smile of her own. "Come on in" Bo said stepping aside for the blonde to walk in.

As soon as she stepped into the house, Lauren was instantly taken back to that horrible day 7 months ago. The day she promised never to come back, and yet here she was again. Lauren looked to her left when she smelt something delicious. "Thai?" she asked. "Yeah… From your favourite place" Bo said walking in behind her. "You remember my favourite place?" Lauren asked surprised. Bo met the blonde's gaze. "I remember everything" she said quietly. The brunette gestured for Lauren to take a seat at the table. The blonde nodded and sat down, Bo taking a seat opposite her. "Sorry, if it's a little dark in here… I couldn't find the matches" she said looking to the candles. Lauren chuckled, she thought now would be a good time to explain her new skills.

"I can help with that…" the blonde said rubbing her thumb and the third finger of her right hand. Making a snapping noise causing a small flame to materialise from her fingers.

Bo was flabbergasted. She had no idea what she was seeing. Lauren used her powers to light the two candles, bringing more light to the table. She then shook her hand as the flames extinguished without a trace of smoke. "How the hell did you do that?" Bo asked. "Remember how you asked me why I didn't burn in the fire at the house?" The brunette nodded. "That's why. Fire can't hurt me. I'm Fae now" Lauren said. If she wasn't already sitting Bo was sure she would have collapsed from the shock of this information. "How did you... When did you?" The brunette couldn't get her words out. "7 months ago, I found a way to transform Humans into Fae. I thought the Elders were going to kill me when I told them, but they were actually impressed" Lauren smiled.

"Impressed?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, they wanted me to use it on myself so that they wouldn't lose me. They said i was too valuable to slip through their fingers. So I chose a species and… Now I'm Fae" the blonde said. "What species?" The brunette asked. This was a lot to process. "A Phoenix" Lauren said. "The mythical firebird from Harry Potter?" Lauren laughed, she had never heard Bo use a Harry Potter reference before. "One in the same. I don't shift into a bird or anything, but my tears can heal wounds, I can create fire with my hands without it burning me… And I'm sort of immortal" she said nonchalantly. "Sort of immortal?" Bo said. "Yeah, say if I was to get shot in the head hypothetically…. I would be dead, but then by body would incinerate itself and I would be reborn from my ashes…" Lauren could see the perplexed look on Bo's face.

"… It's one of those, have to be there kind of things" she chuckled.

"I think I need a drink… Wine?" Bo asked. "Sure" the blonde nodded.

After a while, Bo had wrapped her head around the information that Lauren dropped on her. It was a lot for her to take in at once. Her ex-girlfriend who was once very human, was now Fae. Definitely not the talk she pictured them having. The two women had dished out their dinner, and were now basically just picking at their plates. They were both still so nervous. "Have you taken any cases lately?" Lauren asked. The Phoenix knew that she hadn't but she had no idea how to start the actual conversation they were supposed to be having. "Not really. I haven't really done anything since you left" Bo answered honestly.

"Hale told me that you haven't been yourself for a while" Lauren said. "Not exactly the words I would use but, no I haven't" she said. Lauren went to sip her wine. "Why didn't you call?" Bo blurted out, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "When?" Lauren asked. "After you left, you said that you needed a little time. Yet, you have been gone for almost a year. Why didn't you call?" she asked again. "Because I didn't want to" the blonde said looking the succubus dead in the eyes. "So you didn't care that I was thinking about you all this time?" Bo asked, her annoyance showing. "Were you though Bo? Were you really thinking about me?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, I was a mess after you left. I missed you every second of every day. How could you think I wouldn't be?" The succubus asked. "Were you thinking of me when you slept with Dyson 7 months ago?" Lauren asked. Bo's eyes widened. "7 months ago? How did you know that? Did somebody tell you that? It was Hale wasn't it?" Bo said. "I didn't need to hear it from Hale, Bo. Because I heard it for myself, when I walked through **that** door 7 months ago" she said pointing to the front door. The brunette didn't know what to think. "What?"

"I came back Bo. I came back to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to try again. I thought that maybe because I was Fae now that we would have less problems. So imagine my surprise when I come in to find clothes all over the floor, all kinds of noises coming from upstairs and Dyson's wallet on the counter" Lauren said. "Lauren, I had no idea… That day, meant nothing. I got into a fight with a bunch of harpies in the Dahl, i was too drunk to put up a good fight. They would have killed me if Trick hadn't broken it up in time. Dyson was only there to heal me—

"That's just it Bo, he's always **there **to heal you. If he had his way, he would heal you every time you got a paper cut" Lauren said angrily. This was the reason why she didn't want to come back. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her anger under control. "You know if you had said something the first time you healed with him, back when we were together then maybe things would be different. You should have told me that you weren't getting enough from me" Bo sighed. "And how would that have made you feel, for me to tell you that you're not enough… It would have crushed you Lauren, I was trying to protect you" the brunette said.

"The only one who keeps hurting me… Is you" Lauren said.

"I'm sorry" Bo whispered, her tears starting to fall. "I know you are. And believe me, I'm not perfect either. I've hurt you too, so I guess we're even" she said. "It's not a contest. We have just made some stupid decisions. But we can do better this time" the brunette cracked a smile. "This time?" Lauren asked with a frown. "Yeah, I mean you're back now. We can start over with a clean slate. The feeding thing won't be a problem anymore now that you're Fae" Bo said with a renewed hope. This was also the part Lauren was dreading. She knew this would happen. "I can't Bo" Lauren said. "Lauren, I know that you're mad about the whole thing with Dyson but I promise you, he means nothing to me. He's my friend but I **don't** love him" Bo said.

"That's not why I can't" the blonde said.

"Then why?"

"I have a girlfriend now" Lauren watched as Bo's expression went blank, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "I'm sorry Bo… I wasn't looking for anything but, she sort of came out of nowhere" The succubus blinked and looked Lauren in her eyes. She felt like she was having a heart attack. "She?" Lauren nodded. "Her name is Raven, she's a light Fae detective in Rexford" the blonde explained. Bo pressed her lips together and nodded. "And?" she asked. "And I love her… I love both of you" The doctor admitted. There was no point in lying. "Let me guess, you were thinking that this little trip could help you work out which one of us you love more? Or maybe you were hoping that you would still hate me so I would just make the decision for you?" Bo said angrily.

"Bo-"

The succubus stood up abruptly, "I need some air…" She said turning around and walking out of the house. Lauren sighed and poured some more wine. "Closure my ass"

**Hale's House**

"Do you think they are doing okay?" Kenzi asked.

"I hope so. Those two just need to work out their problems" Hale said handing his girlfriend a beer. "Yeah, I just hope Bo-Bo doesn't flip out when she hears about Raven. Why didn't you tell me that you knew her?" Kenzi asked. She was still angry that he didn't mention it to her. "In my defense, I didn't think that you would have traced Lauren's cell phone number and ambush her" Hale said taking a sip of his beer. "I was doing what I had to do to help my friend" Kenzi defended herself. "Without thinking about how Lauren would feel right? Kenz, I love that you care so much. And maybe having Lauren back will make Bo see sense but, admit it… You were just thinking of what was best for Bo. You didn't even spend a second thinking what this would do to Lauren" He said. He didn't want to be mean, but it was true.

"No, I didn't…. God! What have I done?" Kenzi sighed.

"You were being a friend—"

"Yeah for Bo… I wasn't much of one to Lauren though was i? I'm going to hell" she said. Hale chuckled and brought her in for a hug. "No, you're not…. Whatever your methods were, in your own Kenzi way you were just trying to help. Bo is lucky to have you as a best friend" he said kissing her on the head. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so" Hale kissed her again. "Come on, let's watch a movie… Just, no chick flicks" he said. Kenzi slapped him on the arm playfully, "Watch your mouth Ash, you can learn a lot from Chick Flicks" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the couch.

**Clubhouse**

When Bo re-entered house, she noticed that all of the food had been cleaned up and the dishes were done. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Lauren had cleaned the kitchen. She hadn't changed that much. The brunette looked to the living room, there she saw Lauren sitting in front of the fireplace. Her back against the coffee table. Bo made her way over and took a seat next to her, her eyes instantly going to the amber flames. "I see you cleaned" she said. "Force of habit" Lauren smirked looking at the fire. "I'm not mad" Bo said breaking the silence between them. Lauren turned her head to the left to look at her.

"You're not?"

Bo shook her head. "Am I heartbroken that you have fallen in love with someone else? Beyond belief… But I also get it now" she said. "Get what?" Lauren asked. "What it feels like to love someone, who also loves someone else. I did the same thing with you and Dyson, I knew back then that I should have made a decision. But I felt like if I chose one of you that I would lose the other. And I couldn't bare that… But I **did** chose, and I didn't care about the odds that were pitted against us because I know, I chose right" The succubus said taking Lauren's hand and holding it. "I knew it then… And I know it now. I love you Lauren" she added leaning in, Lauren knew she shouldn't be doing this. But she could stop herself.

Bo captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. She needed the blonde to feel how much she loved her, how much she had missed her all these months. And how sorry she was for her part in the ending of their relationship. Both of them pulled away, resting their heads together. "Why can't I stop loving you?" Lauren whispered. She asked herself the same question when she left. Bo chuckled. "The same reason I can stop loving you…. We're meant to be together" she said. "You don't believe in things like that" Lauren pointed out.

"I do now… I understand that you have someone now, who I am guessing is better at the whole relationship thing than I am. But I also know that I love you more than she ever can" Bo said with confidence.

Lauren gave a small smile and pulled away. "I should probably go" she said getting up. The blonde had no idea how to respond to Bo's sentence. "Okay, I'm not going to beg you to stay" Bo said following the blonde to the door. The brunette didn't want to pressure her into anything. "I'm really glad that we had this talk. Despite the painful parts" she smiled bashfully. "I think those are a given when people have these kind of talks" Bo smiled. "Good night Bo" Lauren said. "Lauren?" Bo called out as the blonde was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you love Raven…" Bo had to swallow her pain as she said the words. "… But I want you to know, that I am going to Fight for You. I should have done that the first time you left" she said kissing her on the cheek, leaving it longer than she should have.

"Good night" she smiled.

Lauren was speechless again, she had no words as she turned around and left the house. Bo closed the door and rested her back against it. The succubus smiled widely. This was her chance to get Lauren back, she wasn't going to ruin it again. As for this Raven girl, she had five words for her.

May the best Fae win.

…**.**

**A/N: Wowza! Bo's pulling out the big guns now. Do you think she has a chance? Let me know what you guys think. Much Love xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is number 5! Hope you guys all enjoy. So glad you liked the last chapter. Have fun! :)**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

…**..**

**Chapter 5: And I Drove You Crazy?**

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

For the first time in months, Bo had woken up with a smile on her face. Granted, her evening with Lauren the night before didn't go the way she had planned. It did go better that she thought. No, they didn't get back together. And the brunette had found out that Lauren had a new girlfriend. But Lauren admitted that she still loved the brunette. And that was all Bo could have hoped to hear. As long as Lauren still loved her, she had a chance to prove herself. She couldn't blow this chance, it might be the last one she will ever get with the blonde. Although, Bo couldn't help but wonder what this Raven girl was like. Was she pretty, smart, did she have more in common with Lauren that Bo ever did?

So many things plagued her mind. But one thing in particular stuck out like a sore thumb. The kiss. Bo never thought she would kiss Lauren again. And when she did, it felt like nothing they had shared before. It was passionate yet gentle and sweet. The brunette could tell at that moment, that Lauren still loved her. She didn't need to see auras to read the blonde. The kiss said it all. And Bo was very serious about fighting for her. Because she truly did believe that they were meant to be together. She never thought she would believe in something like that, but losing Lauren the first time just put it all into perspective for her. There was no way in hell that she could live without her.

And this time she wasn't going to let Lauren slip though her fingers.

The succubus got up and got dressed. Kenzi was still with Hale so she was alone in the silent shack. One thing Bo really wanted to do was catch the guy that nearly cooked her alive. If Lauren hadn't have saved her then she would be dead right now. Just thinking about the blonde made Bo relive that kiss again. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and smiled. She needed to kiss her again. And hopefully soon, but she didn't want to do it while Lauren still had a girlfriend. She wanted to prove that she had matured.

Bo grabbed her phone and sent a text to Dyson telling him that she wanted to stay on the case with him and Tamsin. Also, Bo wanted to have a chat with the wolf. If she was really going to make this work with Lauren, then she needed to set him straight too. No more healing, no more using him as a means of escape for her pain. No more Dyson. She loved him, but not in the way he wanted her too. That kind of love was reserved for a very special blonde doctor.

And Bo was going to make sure he knew that.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Guest Quarters)**

Since her old apartment had been cleared out, Hale had set Lauren up in a very swanky guest house in the Compound. Truth be told it was nicer that her apartment ever was. It was more of a studio apartment than an actual house. But it was lovely none the less. Lauren couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Bo last night. That kiss was indescribable. She didn't expect to feel that much love hit her at once, especially considering everything that happened between them. But she did feel it. And now she felt guilty, she was with Raven and she has kissed her ex-girlfriend. Technically Bo kissed her, but she didn't pull away to stop it.

Lauren realised she couldn't have even if she tried. That was always her problem with Bo, no matter if they had been fighting or said horrible things to each other. The succubus always had a way of getting back into Lauren's good books. Make her forget everything bad that happened between them. But she couldn't let that happen this time. It was ironic how it was now Lauren who had to decide between two loves. No wonder Bo couldn't make a decision. Although, Lauren would not go about it the same way that the brunette did. She would bounce herself back and forth between Bo and Raven because that wasn't fair on either of them.

Lauren was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring. The blonde picked up the handset and looked at the screen. It was Raven, in all of the madness of yesterday's antics the blonde had forgotten to call her girlfriend when she touched down from the plane. "Hey, sorry I didn't call… There was kind of a situation when we got here" Lauren apologised straight away. "No problem, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Is everyone alright?" Raven asked. "Yeah, everyone is fine…" The blonde said. "But?" Raven could see right through Lauren's vague sentence. "But, I had to save Bo from being burnt to a crisp" she answered.

"Huh. Well, that's quite the hello I must say" Raven laughed. "I know, she was helping with a case that Dyson and his partner were working on and she got herself into a bit of a pickle. I was the only one who could have gotten to her" Lauren said thinking she had to be clear.

"Lauren, it's okay. You don't owe me an explanation. It's not like you could just leave her in there. So did you guys have your talk?" Raven asked. "We had **a** talk, but I think we have miles to go before we even crack the surface of our problems" Lauren sighed. "You sound like you're in couple's therapy" Raven joked. Lauren knew she was joking but she could tell that her girlfriend was having trouble with all this. Who wouldn't? "Minus the couple part" Lauren chuckled. "Listen I gotta go but, I hope everything goes well and I just wanted to tell you that I miss you" Raven said.

"I miss you too. I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure thing Doc… Bye" Raven said before ending the call.

Lauren noticed how Raven didn't say 'I love you' this time. Which was strange since she always said it. That was another reason why Lauren was led to believe that Raven wasn't as okay with this whole thing as she said she was.

**39****th**** Division**

As she entered the precinct, Bo saw Dyson standing in front of the evidence white board he and Tamsin had set up. This wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to having, but it had to be done whether she liked it or not. "Dyson?" The wold turned around as he heard his name. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked seeing the stitches on her head. "Fine, can I talk to you privately for a second?" she asked. Dyson nodded and gestured to the interrogation room. "What's up?" he asked closing the door. "Well um, you know how Lauren is back now?" she said. "Yeah"

"I am trying to show her that she can trust me again, and in order to do that… **we** need to stop with the healing sessions" she said. Dyson looked at her incredulously. "Okay, it's not like it means anything anyway" he said. "Maybe not to me but I know that it means something to you. How could it not? Your wolf love keeps you from seeing it as anything else" Bo said. She was right, every time they would get hot and heavy. It would always mean more to him than it would to her. "Point taken. What do you want me to do about that? Rip my heart out?" Dyson said maliciously. This wasn't going well at all. "Of course not... Don't be so dramatic" Bo said.

"Then what would you like me to do Bo? Go back to the Norn? Tell her that she needs to take it back because my Mate loves someone else?" he said.

"Do you see our problem Dyson? You don't know when to let things go! Yes, I loved you once. And maybe if you hadn't have given your love up the first time, things might be different. But I would still love Lauren more. I always have, I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself back then… And for that I am sorry, maybe If I had admitted it sooner… I could have spared you all of this" she said. In a way this whole thing was her doing. Although, it wasn't fair to put such pressure on her in the first place. It wasn't like he could move on if she chose Lauren, how was that fair on her?

"And how does realising it now, make a difference?" he asked.

"It doesn't… But I **have** to make this work with Lauren, I can't lose her again. **I won't**" Bo said. Dyson sighed. He got what Bo was trying to say, but he couldn't help but feel what he felt. But he knew now more than ever that he needed to move on. The only question was, is that even possible for him? "I understand Bo… I'm glad you have finally made your mind up. Although, it did take you a while" he chuckled. "Yeah, well… Sometimes it takes something big to happen to put you on the right track" she said taking a seat on the desk. "What do you mean?" he said taking a seat next to her. "Last night, Lauren came over to talk… We got some stuff out of the way, including something that I thought she didn't know about" she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Lauren came back the day you healed me from that fight in the bar"

"Oh" Dyson said knowing what the blonde must have thought.

"Yes, **Oh**. She came to start over with me, but when she knew what we were doing she left and never came back" Bo said sadly. "But she did. She's here now" he said. "She only came for business, if she didn't have to she wouldn't have. That's not all, she has a girlfriend now. Her name is Raven, she is a light Fae detective like you" she said. Dyson raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't take this the wrong way but, how do you intend to make this work with Lauren if she already has a girlfriend?" he couldn't help but wonder. "Easy… I'm going to win her back. I don't really know how exactly, but I'm not giving up without a fight. **Raven**, doesn't know who she's messing with" Bo smirked.

"Good luck to her then. Come on, let's get back to the case. I have to find this guy before he kills anyone else" Dyson said getting up off of the table. "Flame boy is definitely going down" Bo said giving the arsonist her own little nickname and following Dyson out of the interrogation room.

**Lauren's Quarters**

Lauren was about to pour herself some coffee when she heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" she called out. "Morning Doc!" Kenzi said walking into the room. "Coffee?" Lauren asked. "Yes please" the girl smiled walking over to the kitchen table. "So, how did you and Bo get on last night?" Kenzi hadn't spoken to Bo yet and she was dying to know. "Fine, we did hit a little bump in the middle but the night ended fine" Lauren said handing Kenzi a mug. "Fine huh? Did you tell her about Raven?" Lauren nodded. "I did… She was surprised to say the least but I think she handled it well" Kenzi nodded. She honestly though Bo would have thrown a fit.

"Good. I'm glad you guys had a good night… Did you guys bang?" Lauren had to spit out her coffee when she heard Kenzi's words. "What?! No! Is that how you thought the evening was going to go?" Lauren asked shocked. "Come on, you can hardly blame me can you. I mean it's you two. You always end up in the sack" Kenzi said. "Well I assure you Kenzi, last night was sackless… Okay?" Lauren said. "Okay, jeez. It was just a question. But I highly doubt nothing happened, I know you two like the back of my hand" Kenzi said. Lauren bowed her head and looked into her mug. "I KNEW IT! Something did happen. What?" she asked excitedly. Lauren rolled her eyes. "She kissed me… And I didn't stop her" the blonde said with a slight smirk. "Holy crap! That's great right?" Kenzi asked.

"I dunno. In a way, my god yes! But then, No it wasn't. After it happened all I could think about was how I had gone behind Raven's back. I hate being in the middle like this" she said. Kenzi could see that Lauren felt guilty. But Lauren and Bo had a history, and a big one at that. "So what are you thinking?" the girl asked. Lauren shrugged, "I have no clue. I mean, on one hand there is Raven and she is so right for me. She is loving, kind, and she makes me happy. But then there is Bo, and she is also loving, kind and when we were together I was happy. But it didn't last, because of all the obstacles in our way…" Lauren sighed.

"Who do you love more?" Kenzi asked.

"It's not that easy Kenzi. I don't want to hurt Raven" the blonde said. Raven didn't deserve this. She had done nothing back make Lauren happy these past few months. "I know, sorry… It's just I know how good you guys are together. It was hard to admit then, considering our differences. But I had never seen Bo look that way with Dyson. And I think that says a lot" Kenzi said. "Maybe, but I can't fall back into my old habits with Bo. I need to know that she has changed. I know the feeding thing wouldn't be a problem anymore now that I'm Fae, but what is to stop something else getting in the way. Nothing is ever simple with us" Lauren said.

"You should talk to her about that" Kenzi said referring to Bo.

Yet another conversation they were going to have. "Maybe I should… Do you know where she is?" she asked. Kenzi shook her head, she hadn't been home since she got back from Hale's. "Sorry, haven't been home yet… Call her" Kenzi said. "Yeah, okay…" Lauren said grabbing her phone.

**39****th**** Division (Same Time)**

"None of the other victims have reported anything happening" Dyson said looking at the board.

Bo and Dyson had been staring at the white board for the last half an hour. They had no idea who was responsible for these fires. It would have helped if Bo had gotten a good look at him, but he had knocked her out before she had the chance to. "Maybe he is pulling back a bit now that he knows we are on to him" She said. "Could be, he was probably hoping they would all be ruled as accidents. Which makes him very stupid. How could anyone think that after there has been 4 of them?" Dyson said. Bo was about to say something else when she felt her pocket vibrate. Pulling out her phone she saw it was Lauren. "Hey" she answered.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything am i?" Lauren asked not knowing what Bo was doing.

"No, of course not. What's up?" she asked. "Well, I was hoping that maybe we could talk some more. I don't know how long I am staying for and I want to us to clear everything up before I leave" the blonde said. Bo hated hearing that Lauren was still planning on leaving. Did that mean she chose Raven? "Um, okay. Yeah sure. When is a good time for you?" The succubus asked. "I don't have anything going on right now? Unless you're busy?" Bo shook her head as she held the phone to her ear. "No, not busy at all. Do you wanna come by my place or?"

"I'm actually staying at the compound. Hale set me up in a pretty nice guest house, you could come here if you want?" Lauren said. They were both so nervous and they had no idea why. "Sure, I'll be right over… Bye" Bo said ending the call. Just then she realised she was still in the precinct. She was supposed to be helping with this case. Dyson looked at her and could instantly read her mind. "Go… You two should talk" he smiled. "Okay. Call me if you find anything though. Me and flame boy have unfinished business" she said.

"Promise… Go" he said nodding to the door.

**Lauren's Quarters (30 Minutes Later)**

Bo had to take a deep breath before she knocked on Lauren's door. She had no idea what they were going to talk about. But she also didn't want Lauren to leave yet. How was she supposed to fight for her chance with the blonde if said blonde was taking off. She reached her arm up and knocked on the door gently. "Hey, come in" Lauren smiled opening the door for the succubus to enter.

The brunette looked around the room, she had never seen this kind of room in the compound before. "Nice place" she said. "Yeah, better than my old apartment that's for sure" Lauren said closing the door and following Bo into the living room. "I dunno. We had some fun in your old place" she smirked. Lauren laughed, thinking of all the times she and Bo had spent together in her old home. "That we did" the blonde smiled. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Bo asked. "Just things that I think we should sort through, you know before i—"

"Before you leave?" Bo finished for her.

"I can't not go back. I have a job and a home and—"

"A girlfriend" Lauren huffed. "You really need to stop finishing my sentences" she said. "Sorry, it's just… You just got here. I thought we had a good time last night" the brunette said. "We did. But, what happened between us is a lot to forget in one night" Lauren had a point. Did Bo really think it would be that easy? "Then what will it take Lauren, you know that I love you. Can you really go back and just forget about me?" she asked. "I could **never** forget about you Bo" Lauren said seriously. That was kind of her curse. "Then don't go… We can work this out, we just need time" Bo said. The blonde looked into her ex's eyes and saw her determination. She really did want to fix this.

But Lauren couldn't help but shake all of her insecurities. Yes, she was Fae now. Which made all the difference regarding healing and feeding. But Lauren remembered hearing that the brunette struggled to be monogamous with Dyson when they were together. And he was Fae too, he was enough for her. What did that mean for them? Lauren turned around and ran her hands through her hair. "How much time? Say I chose you and we start again. How long will it be until we end up fighting again and then one of use ends up doing or saying something we can't take back?" Lauren stressed.

"I don't think that's the question you really want to ask Lauren" Bo said, she knew the real reason why Lauren wanted her to come over. "I think you are just looking for a reason why it would end badly for us, because you don't know who you want. Am I close?" she said sternly. Lauren sighed. Bo was right. She had no idea what to do and it freaked her out more than anything. "Maybe I am... I keep thinking that I should just pack up and leave like I did before. But something inside me, won't let me. Because, I love you"

"Then why don't you stop loving me?" Bo said looking the blonde in her eyes.

"I already told you, I can't!" Lauren yelled.

"We are so messed up. One minute we yell at each other, then we make up and now we're back to yelling. What's wrong with us? Are we **that** bad for each other?" Bo asked, this was how it always was with them. "I don't know. Maybe we are just **too** different" Lauren said taking a breath. "So what do we do?" Bo asked walking closer to her. Lauren had no words to express, this was all so overwhelming and emotionally draining. They both looked at each other, hoping that they would find the answer in the next couple of seconds. But they didn't.

Before they could even blink, both women lunged at each other. Crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It wasn't the answer they were looking for but they couldn't help themselves. Bo's hands went to Lauren's hips as she pulled her closer as Lauren's grabbed the brunette's face. She then started to push Bo's jacket off of her shoulders, the leather garment falling to the floor. Both of them walked backwards, thanks to the studio like accommodations, Lauren's bed wasn't far from the living room. It didn't take them long to remove the rest of their clothes, Bo had ripped Lauren's buttoned down shirt open. She hoped that it wasn't expensive.

They barely came up for air as they kept kissing. The succubus settled herself on top of the blonde and laced her fingers with Lauren's as they held hands. This was how things went, they were both horrible at the being in a relationship thing. But they made up for that with the love that they shared with each other. It was bigger than anything they had ever felt. Bo pulled away and took a moment to look at woman beneath her. She couldn't believe that she was holding her again, she didn't think she would have the chance to ever again.

Both of them smiled, before resuming their kissing. The succubus moved her mouth to Lauren's neck, then to her chest going lower each time. Lauren moaned in pleasure as she felt the brunette cover her with her own mouth. She had her hands in her hair, looking up at the ceiling as Bo continued to devour her. She couldn't take it anymore. Lauren pulled Bo up to her as they joined together, the brunette arching her back as she felt Lauren's thigh come in contact with her throbbing sex. They moved together slowly, finding their rhythm. All that was heard was heavy breathing and moaning from the sensations they were feeling.

Honestly, Lauren had missed this. Being so close and so connected with Bo was the best feeling in the world. She had never experienced anything quite like it. The brunette brought her mouth back to Lauren's neck, then to her jaw line and back to her lips. As they felt they were reaching the end, their breathing got louder and more laboured. Lauren trailed her hands down Bo's bare back as they rocked their hips faster. A few more hard thrusts and both of them came in each other's arms. Bo bowed her head down onto Lauren's shoulder as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Lauren took a second to breathe in the brunette's scent. She didn't regret what just happened, but she felt guilty that it was the second thing she had done behind Raven's back. The detective didn't deserve to be treated like this. And Lauren knew exactly what it was like to be in her position. It was horrible.

"You okay?" Bo whispered propping her head up on her elbow so she could look at the blonde. "Yeah, it's just…" Lauren sighed. "Raven?" The brunette said. Lauren nodded. "I don't want to hurt her but, you and I are so complicated" she said. No argument there. "Understatement, but go on" Bo smiled. "I love her, but I love you more and she deserves to find someone who can give her what I can't" Bo loved Lauren's compassion. She was more concerned about Raven's happiness than her own. "I know that just because we did this, that we're not back together yet. I think we have other stuff to move past before we can really start over the right way. But, I just want you to know that… I've really missed this, you and me… together" she smiled.

"So have I… But I don't think we should do this or anything again, until I talk to Raven" Lauren said, she owed her at least that. "If that's what you want then, okay. I think it's best if I leave then" Bo said kissing Lauren on her head. "I think that would be best too" Lauren said untangling herself from the brunette's embrace. Bo quickly got up from the bed and retrieved her clothes, getting dressed. Lauren grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her naked body before turning back to Bo who was walking to the door.

"So I guess this means no goodbye kiss?" Bo asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I need to talk to Raven first. How about a handshake?" Lauren smiled.

A handshake? Seriously? Bo thought to herself. They had just had the most intense sex ever and they were saying goodbye with a handshake. However, she wasn't going to rush Lauren. She would take what she could get. Bo held Lauren's hand and shook it gently. "See you soon?" she asked. Lauren nodded with a smile. "See you soon" With that, Bo let go of her hand and left the apartment. Lauren closed the door and sighed. Her next move was that she had to do was talk to Raven.

Now how the hell was she going to do that?

…**.**

**A/N: Reunion Sex! The best kind. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Back soon for another. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. Much love xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but as I posted on my twitter I had a family emergency and had to fly to Italy at the last minute. I'm still here, but with everything going on I could really use the distraction of writing. So I wanted to post this chapter.**

**Some of you have mixed feelings about the last chapter. And I totally understand all of your points. But this was how the story was always going to go. And just because our favourite ladies have done the deed doesn't necessarily mean that things are going to run smoother for them. Not if Raven has any say in it that's for sure. Some of you had said that you don't see the point in Raven even being in the story and I agree with you, we haven't really seen much of her that would make you think she was anything ****but ****a rebound. But all that is about to change. :) Hope you still stick with me, and just a quick heads up… I am making good progress on Brave New World Part 3. FINALLY! So once this story is shelved then that one will follow after. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 6: You Should Know Where I'm Coming From**

**Light Fae Compound (Hale's Office – 2 Hours Later)**

Hale had been going out of his mind with worry for the last hour. He was informed that Dyson had gotten hurt pretty bad trying to find the arsonist responsible for the juror murders. At first Hale thought it was some kind of joke. Dyson was a very skilled and strong wolf shifter, there was no way one human could have gotten the drop on him. Then Hale saw it for himself, his friend was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Battered, bruised and with first degree burns over his arms. Seeing this led Hale to believe that the killed might be Fae. It wouldn't be the first time that a certain Fae would hire themselves out to humans for killing.

But that also meant it was a Fae matter now. This person, whoever they were could end up exposing the Fae if they aren't careful. And now they had put one of his best detectives out of commission. He needed all hands on this. And the only other detective he knew good enough to take Dyson's place was Raven. Although, he didn't want to bring her here if it was going to cause hostility with Bo and Lauren. Hale shook his head, he was the Ash now. He had to make decision based on what was right for his people not because his friends were having relationship problems. He didn't have time for that nonsense.

Hales picked up the phone on his desk, dialling a set of numbers. "51st Division, how may I help you?" The secretary answered. "I need to speak to Detective Raven Grimm. It is of the utmost importance" Hale said in his serious voice. "Of course, may I ask who is calling?" the secretary asked.

"Just tell her it's Ash. She will know who you mean" he said.

Raven was coming whether Bo would like it or not.

**Lauren's Quarters**

After Bo had left, what she had done had finally sunk into Lauren's brain. She had cheated on Raven. And now she felt awful, she of all people knew what that felt like. The pain was unbearable. What had she done? Raven did not deserve to be hurt this way. She had done nothing but make Lauren happy and treat her better than Bo ever did. Realising this now clouded things for the blonde. Yes, her love for Bo was more intense than it was with Raven. But Lauren **did** love Raven, who is to say that it wouldn't get more intense as time went by? It seemed like Lauren was bowing out before she had the chance to see for herself. What if Raven was better for her than Bo?

One thing she knew though was that she needed to figure this out before she even spoke to Raven. Lauren was about to walk to the bathroom to take a shower when her phone started to ring. Seeing the screen she saw it was Hale. "Hey Hale, I was just about to take a—"

"No time, I need you down in the clinic. Dyson has been hurt really badly, you are the only one I trust to do a good job" Lauren could tell by the worry in the siren's voice that it was serious. "Oh, uh sure… I'll be right down" she said. "Thanks Doc" Hale said before ending the call. Lauren placed her phone on the kitchen counter as she went to change into some clean clothes.

**Light Fae Clinic**

"He's stable for now. Although, the burns he sustained are bad. Doctor Lewis will able to do more for him when she gets here" A Nurse told Hale. "Okay. Do you have any idea what type of Fae could have done this?" he asked. "Of that I am not certain yet sir. But I am running a check in the Light's database as we speak. Hopefully that will narrow the search some" she said. At least that was something. "Let me know what you come up with" Hale said. The nurse nodded and walked away. Hale turned back to Dyson's limp body, the wolf was covered in bruised from head to toe. His hands had been wrapped in gauze up to the middle of his forearms to keep the burns dry.

"Don't worry D… I am going to get the guy who did this to you" Hale whispered to his friend. He just hoped that he could keep his promise. "Hale?" The siren turned around to see Lauren walking into the room. "Thank god. Is there anything you can do for him?" he asked. Lauren approached the unconscious wolf. He did look bad. "Nothing more than what's already been done. But I can maybe make a more powerful ointment for his burns" she said. "Good, thank you Lauren… They are running a search, but do you have any idea who could have done this kind of damage to him?" He asked.

"Well, given the bruises and various swelling makes me believe that it might be a species that have some kind of super strength. And the burns indicate that they also have the same power to create fire like me…" Lauren said giving Dyson the once over. "Could it be another Phoenix?" Hale asked. Lauren shook her head, "Doubtful, they are a very rare species and there aren't that many left in existence… And by the look of the impact of his wounds, this is clearly something a lot stronger than me" she said.

"Can you heal him?" Hales asked.

Lauren looked at the Siren, he was really hoping that she could. But she couldn't, only her tears have the ability to heal and as horrible as it sounded, she could never cry for Dyson. "Not in his condition. Some of his bones are out of place, if I heal him before they are set correctly then the healing will be very painful… All we can do for now is keep him stable" she said. "Okay… Uh, Lauren? There is something you should know" Hale said. He thought that she of all people should know that Raven was coming.

"What is it?" she asked. "Since Dyson isn't able to continue the investigation, I had to bring someone in to take his place…" he said.

Lauren could see that Hale was struggling to get it out. "What does that have to with me?" she asked. "I sent for Raven… She should be arriving soon" he said. Lauren's heart sank, "What? Raven? She's coming here?" she asked. "Yes, and soon. I offered to fly her in, but she said she would take care of it herself" he said. The blonde didn't know whether she should be happy or worried. In a way, she was happy because she hadn't seen her girlfriend in a couple of days. But on the other, she was now worried because of her unbearable guilt. Which just got more unbearable.

"Lauren? Are you okay, you're not blinking" Hale said seeing the expression on the doctor's face.

"I don't think so… she said walking out of the room. Hale followed her out and saw she was walking into her old office. Hale closed the door behind him and closed the blinds. He wanted to know what was bothering her. "Lauren, what is it? Do you not want Raven here?" he asked. Lauren shook her head. "No, of course I do… It's just, I slept with Bo… 2 hours ago" she admitted looking deeply ashamed. "Oh, I guess that will be a problem huh? So are you guys going to get back together or?" he asked taken back. "No, maybe… I don't know. It just sort of happened, we were arguing and then the next thing I knew we were kissing" she said taking a seat behind her desk.

"Look Lauren, you are my friend and I care about you a lot… But I have known Raven longer, and she is a good person. If you are planning on getting back together with Bo then she needs to know where you stand" Hale said.

"I know that! But, I still don't know what to do. I love Bo, but then I love Raven too. Do you think it's possible to love two people at once?" she asked. She needed someone else's opinion other than her own. "Maybe, but I don't think it would be the same type of Love. Answer me something, at this moment who do you love more?" he asked. "I would have to say Bo… But I haven't been with Raven long enough for our relationship to evolve. What if it turned into something more that how I feel for Bo?" she said. "That could very well happen I suppose. But unless you give it a chance, you won't find out" he said. Hale was right.

Their silence was broken when Hale's phone vibrated. "Yes?" he answered. "Very well. Tell them I will be right there… Goodbye" he said hanging up the phone. "I have to go, the Elders have summoned me. No doubt it has to do with the attack on Dyson" he said. "I'll check him over again and administer the ointment. I'll call you if he gets worse" she said standing up to following him out. "Thanks, and Lauren? You really need to think about what or who you want. If not for them then do it for yourself. I can see that this is killing you" he said. "I will, thanks Hale. You better get going" she said. Hale nodded and quickly ran out of the clinic.

Lauren grabbed her lab coat and her stethoscope that she had left in her office before she made her way back over to Dyson's room. She put her stethoscope to use as she listened to Dyson's breathing. It was laboured, and weak. Just as she was about to adjust his IV, Dyson breathed in and turned his head in Lauren's direction. "Bo?" he asked. Most probably smelling the brunette's scent on Lauren. She hadn't had time to shower once Hale had called her. "No, it's Lauren" she said. Dyson opened his eyes slowly. "Oh… I can smell Bo's scent. I guess that means you two are back together" he croaked. "Not that It's any of your business, but no…. we're not" she said.

"I didn't figure you for the cheating type Doc" he said looking up at her.

Here we go. Even in his weak condition, Dyson still had to piss her off. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion" she said changing his IV fluid. "She told me you came back the night I healed her. Yet, you ran away" he said. "I had my reasons" she said. "How could you blame her for giving into her nature? It's almost as if you **want** to change her, make her bury that part of herself" he said. Was he delusional? Or was he just asking for her to kill him? "I would never try to change her. I accept all of who she is" Lauren said. She wasn't going to justify herself to this prick.

"She told me she loved me that night. Maybe she hasn't made her mind up after all" Dyson said. Lauren felt like she had been drop kicked in her stomach. Was that true? Did Bo really say that? This whole time, the succubus has said that Dyson meant nothing to her. That, that night meant nothing. Was she just lying to get back into Lauren's good graces? "You're lying" she said. "Am i? Why don't you ask her yourself?" he smirked laying back onto his pillow. "I think I liked you better when you were unconscious…" Lauren said, grabbing a sedative and injecting it into the shifter's IV line. Dyson was about to say something else, when his eyes started to close as the power of the sedative took effect.

Lauren wiped the stray tears from her eyes and walked outside. She needed some fresh air.

**Outside**

Hale had called Kenzi and told her what happened to Dyson, so out of concern for their friend. Bo and Kenzi decided to stop by the compound to see how he was. Both friends were just about to round the corner to the entrance when Kenzi noticed that the brunette looked a little perky. "You wanna tell me why you're so happy all of a sudden?" she asked as they kept walking. "Nothing. Can't I smile?" Bo said. "You can… But it just strikes me as a little odd since you haven't cracked one in the last 8 months" Kenzi said. She had a point, Bo had been nothing but miserable.

"Well, let's just say that things are looking up for me" the succubus smiled. "Good for you Bo-Bo" Kenzi said. The girl came to the conclusion that it must have had something to do with a certain blonde doctor.

Just as they turned the corner, the two women stopped as they looked to the sky. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. From what they could see, it was a person with a large set of wings, descending down from the sky. As Bo followed the being down, her eyes settled on Lauren who was standing there watching the same thing as they were. The blonde didn't seem fazed one bit. The winged person dropped down to the ground and landed in a crouching position. Bo automatically thought that the blonde was in danger and was ready to rush over, but she stopped when she saw the being retract her wings and envelop Lauren into a tight hug.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked.

"That's Raven" Kenzi said, not remembering that Bo had no clue that the girl knew that. "How do you know that?" Bo asked with a frown. "Uh… I saw a picture on Lauren's phone" she answered quickly. She should have told her friend that she was the reason Lauren came back, but she was afraid of how she would react. And if seeing them hug was enough to make Bo ache inside, the brunette felt like she wanted to cry as she saw Raven bring the doctor into a kiss.

Kenzi turned to her friend who looked as if she had her heart ripped out. "Come on, let's go around the back entrance" the girl said pulling Bo away and back around the corner from the direction they just came from.

**Lauren & Raven**

"Hi" Raven said pulling away to look into the blonde's eyes.

"Hi" Lauren replied, she was kind of taken by surprise at her girlfriend's entrance. Although, that kiss just clarified things for the blonde. She **did** love Raven, a lot. Whether she loved Bo more or not was irrelevant because the feelings **were** there. Also, Dyson's revelation just made her more confused. Why would Bo make this whole spiel about him meaning nothing if she had told him that she loved him? "Are you okay?" Raven asked, she could tell Lauren looked a little upset. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Better now that you're here" she smiled. "Okay. Sorry I didn't call to tell you but Hale wanted me here straight away" Raven said. "I know, he already told me. He also said he offered to fly you over but I guess you wanted to do that yourself" Lauren smirked.

"No point in having wings if you don't put them to good use is there?" The brunette smiled. "I guess not, come on… I'll take you to Hale" Lauren said grabbing Raven's hand and leading her into the compound.

**Inside**

Bo was still having trouble going over what she just saw. She thought that she and Lauren were finally on the right track. Why would she do this to her? The succubus shook the thought from her head as she entered the clinic. She was here to see her friend, relationship drama could come later. And it would. Bo and Kenzi walked into Dyson's room only to find the shifter asleep, he looked awful though. Of that they noticed. "You think he will be okay?" Kenzi asked. Bo nodded and put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder gently. The girl and the wolf had a special connection. "He'll be fine Kenz, Dyson's tough" she said.

Bo turned her head to the window when she saw Lauren enter her office alone. Cue the relationship drama. She needed to talk to her. "I'll be right back Kenz" the brunette said leaving the room. Bo quickly crossed the corridor and walked into Lauren's office closing the door behind her. "So much for talking to her huh?" she said showing hurt. Lauren looked up at the brunette, her own pain rising up within her. "What do you want Bo?" the blonde asked taking off her lab coat. "An answer. You said you were going to talk to her… about us" the brunette said.

"There is no us" Lauren said matter of factly.

The succubus dropped her jaw. Was she serious? "What do you mean? You said—"

"I know what I said. But that was before I found out that you told Dyson that you loved him the night I came back" Lauren said turning around to face her ex. "What? No I didn't!" Bo said, where did she get that from? "According to Dyson you did. He told me earlier. And then you tell me that he means nothing to you, do your lies every stop piling up?" Lauren said. "Lauren, you have to believe me… I did not tell him that, I wouldn't… I love you" the brunette said. If Dyson said this to get back at her he couldn't have done a better job. Bo was so angry with him right now, she should have known he would pull something like this. He accepted her choice to easily.

"Maybe this is a sign, maybe you and I aren't meant to be together after all" Lauren said as her tears started to fall. "You don't mean that?" Bo said shaking her head. "I do now. I have a chance to really be happy with Raven. And I can't pass it up, not even for you. It's just not worth the pain" the blonde said sniffing. "What is love without a little pain? You can't just throw us away, what happened earlier proves that" Bo said walking forward. "It was a mistake, I know that now. Raven is here to work the case in Dyson's absence, once it's closed and my work is done with Hale we're going back to Rexford. This city has given me nothing but heartache, I can't be here anymore" Lauren said seriously.

Bo couldn't believe this was happening. Again, all down to Dyson and his alpha male crap. If those wounds don't kill him, Bo would. She would never tell Dyson that she loved him when she didn't. She wasn't giving up, she couldn't. "I'm not letting you go again" Bo said. "You won't have a choice" Lauren replied. The blonde was clearly adamant in her decision. That didn't matter to Bo, she would win her back.

"Lauren?" Raven called out entering the office to see Bo standing inches from her girlfriend.

"Everything okay in here?" Raven asked. Lauren smiled and nodded. "Fine, I was just telling Bo that Dyson is stable" the doctor lied. Bo turned around with a fake smile of her own and approached Lauren's new girlfriend. "You must be Raven…" the succubus extended her hand which Raven took and shook gently. "… Lauren has told me a lot about you" she said. "Likewise… Nice to finally meet you, Bo" Raven smirked. "I better get back to Kenzi. It was nice meeting you" Bo said letting go of Raven's hand, giving Lauren a quick glance before leaving the office. "Why do I have the feeling that she was asking for more than an update on the wolf?" Raven said looking to Lauren.

There was no getting out of this. Lauren needed to come clean with Raven about what she had done. She didn't want to lie to her. "Come on, let's go back to my quarters. I'll fill you in on everything that's happened" Lauren said taking her girlfriend's hand and walking out of the office.

…

**A/N: Sorry for it being short but It was all I could manage today. It probably won't make sense to some of you but this was how I was always going to spin it. So thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think. As I said, I'm back on this tiny island and connectivity is limited, that and I have other responsibilities while I am here. But I will never give up my stories. You can count on that. :) Much love xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lots of vocal responses. Love them! Some writers might be a little miffed at the fact that a fraction of the comments have been less than pleasant. But not me. No, I welcome criticism. I respect you all for speaking your minds. I think it's refreshing. And I don't find it rude, it just makes me see that you like things a certain way. Which I am all for, I would do the same. Quick shout out to CuddleFae, who really cheered me up with her PM message. Grazie! :) **

…**.**

**Chapter 7: Drowning**

**Lauren's Quarters**

Once they had gotten into the apartment, Lauren wanted to change her clothes while Raven got herself a beer. The blonde was afraid of how Raven would take the news that she had been unfaithful. She wondered if Raven would just leave after hearing it. Or maybe she would get upset, although Raven wasn't much of a crier. Not even when they watched the Notebook. Everyone cries when they watch the Notebook. Lauren exited the shower and quickly towel dried her hair, before changing into some clean clothes. The blonde was still reeling from Dyson's revelation, she didn't want to believe him. And a big part of her actually didn't, but she could barely register that part because of the doubt that she had about Bo.

Maybe that meant that Lauren was the in fact the problem herself. Was she so insecure that she would believe everything Dyson said? Also, Bo denied it. The succubus made it out as if she had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Maybe she didn't, perhaps Dyson did make it up to shake Lauren. Was he that much of an asshole? Stupid question, of course he was. Regardless of the facts, Lauren had to tell Raven the truth. Even if they broke up tonight, the brunette would still be working on the murder case which meant she would still be here and they would have to work together. No matter what happened between them.

Lauren exited the bathroom and made her way to the living room where Raven was sitting on the couch. "You okay?" Raven asked. The blonde smiled and took a seat next to her. "Yes, thanks. So what did you and Hale talk about?" Lauren asked. She was just stalling the inevitable. "Nothing really, just that I would have to visit Dyson's precinct to get all of the information about the investigation. I can bet you $50 I will crack this case before the week is out" she smiled. "I have every faith in you" Lauren said. "You know I can tell when you're procrastinating right? Whatever it is, you can tell me" Raven said placing her empty bottle of beer on the coffee table in front of them.

Here it goes.

"While I have been here, things have happened. One thing in particular. Bo and I, we—"

"Slept together" Raven finished for her. Lauren looked to Raven's green eyes. She looked like she expected for that to be the blonde's answer. "Why aren't you screaming at me?" the blonde asked. She didn't understand how Raven could be so calm right now.

"Am I upset that you cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend? Yes. But, you obviously regret it otherwise you wouldn't be telling me. Which leads me to believe that you haven't got back together with her either, or you would have just broken up with me and that would be it. Am I getting close?" Raven said. Lauren was shocked to say the least, the thunderbird had summed up what she was going to say in a nutshell. "And this is why you are an excellent detective" Lauren gave a nervous chuckle. "I am also guessing that something must have happened for you to change your mind. Especially given the glares you and Bo were sharing earlier. So what happened?" she asked.

"Dyson happened" Lauren said.

Raven was well aware of the threat that Dyson posed to Lauren. The blonde had told her girlfriend all about him. The fact that he thought he was better than her because he was Fae and she was human. Raven could tell he was a bit of a douche bag, she didn't have to meet him to know that. "What did he say to you?" Raven asked. "You remember the night I came back, 7 months ago?" Lauren asked. Raven nodded, "Yeah, you said he and Bo were together" she said. "She told me it meant nothing, and I want to believe her…. Maybe a part of me does" The blonde said sadly. She really wanted to believe that Bo was telling the truth. But there was that nagging voice of doubt in the back of her mind telling her the succubus wasn't.

"But?" Raven said, knowing where Lauren was going.

"**But**, Dyson told me that Bo said she loved him that night" Raven scoffed a laugh, it was always one thing after another with this Bo. Did she even care about Lauren at all? "Do you think he is lying?" she asked. Lauren shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past him, and he is very childish like that. I guess with all the doubts I have had about Bo and I before, it's making it hard for me to believe her this time" Lauren admitted. "But you want to?" Raven asked. Lauren met her girlfriend's gaze again, if she said yes then that meant she wanted to try again with Bo. "Yes…" she said seeing Raven look away for a second. "…I'm sorry, I don't want to lie to you" Lauren said.

Raven stood from her seat on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "It's great that you're being honest with me Lauren, but really… What are we doing? What the hell is this?" The brunette said waving her hands in between the both of them. "What do you mean?" Lauren asked. "Well, you love Bo and you say that you love me too so which is it? Who do you choose?" Raven asked. Lauren sighed, if Raven had asked her this question earlier then she would have probably said Bo. But after Dyson's little comment, she had no clue. Doubt was a powerful thing.

"I don't know" Lauren answered honestly.

**Light Fae Compound (Dyson's Room)**

Since she came back into the room, Bo was waiting for Dyson to wake up so she could kick his ass for what he said to Lauren. Why on earth would she tell him that she loved him when she didn't? The wolf was just doing this so Lauren would leave. Even if Lauren did leave, did he really think that Bo would run back to him? Was he that delusional? One thing Bo knew was that she wasn't letting him get away with this, if those burns didn't kill him, she would. Kenzi could tell that something was wrong with her friend, Bo wasn't talking at all. She went from happy to sad within a matter of minutes. And the way that Kenzi noticed the succubus was staring at Dyson's unconscious form, led the girl to believe that it had something to do with the detective.

What the hell did he do to piss her off now? Kenzi thought to herself.

"Hey Bo-Bo? You okay? You look a bit agitated" Kenzi said. "That's because I am. **Your** friend over there has ruined my relationship with Lauren" Bo said digging her hands in the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Kenzi raised her eyebrows, she could see that Bo was barely keeping her cool. "What did he do?" she asked. "He told Lauren that I told him I loved him" Kenzi raised her eyebrows higher this time, she was under the impression that Bo only had the hots for a certain blonde doctor. Kenzi knew her best friend well enough to know that she wouldn't have said that to Dyson unless she meant it. Kenzi wasn't going to ask her if she did, because **1)** It would only make Bo more moody and end up with them arguing and **2)** Kenzi knew that Bo loved Lauren more than any**thing** or any**one** else.

"Why would he do that?" Kenzi asked.

"Why else? I made it clear that he wouldn't have me so he wants to make sure that Lauren wouldn't want me. And now Raven is here, perfect Raven with her long brown hair and her green eyes. What if Lauren leaves, for good this time? I can't lose her again Kenzi, I won't survive it this time" Bo said bringing her hand to her face and taking a breath.

"You're not gonna lose her… Dyson is just being a sore loser. I'm not defending him, what he said was wrong. I didn't think he could be that vindictive" the girl said. "Neither did i. How do I fix this?" Bo asked. "Maybe you should go and talk to Lauren" Kenzi suggested. "After the conversation we had earlier I doubt she will want to have another" the brunette said. She didn't want to go over there just to argue, plus Raven was there now. "True, but you won't know for sure until you try right?" Kenzi said. She was right, Bo needed to convince Lauren that what Dyson said was a lie. It didn't even make sense, Bo was so hung up on Lauren after she left. There was no way she would have said that to Dyson.

Bo had a hard time remembering that night, she was wasted and had been smacked around a bit. But she would have remembered saying those words to him. And she didn't. Both friends were interrupted when they heard Dyson stir, he was starting to wake up. The wolf smiled as he saw Bo and Kenzi in his room. "Hey guys" he said. Bo didn't know what he was smiling for, she wasn't here if he was feeling better. "Kenz, can you give us a minute?" the succubus asked her best friend. "Uh, yeah sure… I'm gonna go and check in with Hale" she said leaving the room quickly, she would hate to be in Dyson's place right now.

"I appreciate you coming to see me" Dyson said as Bo started to approach him. "Oh I bet you do…" Bo smiled as she looked to his burnt arms that were covered in bandages. "… Are you in any pain at the moment?" she asked. "A little. Are you okay Bo?" he asked seeing that she was acting a little weird. "Not really… See, the funniest thing happened while you were unconscious…" Bo gave her best fake laugh. "… **Lauren**, said that you told her that I said I loved you" she stopped laughing.

"You did" he said. Looked like he was going to go down swinging. "I think I would remember something like that. Do you realise what you've done? Lauren wants nothing to do with me now, I told you that I was trying to make it work with her. You said you understood Dyson!" she said.

"Yeah, well I don't! I love you. There is nothing I can do to take these feelings away. And may I point out, that if I hadn't have given up my love to save your life then there would have been no you and Lauren. We would have still been together" he said.

Bo couldn't believe he was being this vindictive. She thought she knew him better than this. "You don't get it do you? There was never going to be an **us**, not while she was around. I understand now, as horrible as it sounds… I used you. After the whole thing with Lou Ann, I ran back to you because I was so mad at Lauren. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I did it. And I'm sorry. I tried to make it work with you because I thought it would have been easier but, it wasn't. Because I love her, and I'm never gonna stop" Bo said. Dyson sighed, he had lost. Bo didn't want him anymore, didn't seem like she ever really did. But she still said that she loved him, he wasn't lying when he told Lauren that.

"You told me you loved me" he said. Bo huffed, "I didn't!" she said. He just wasn't letting this go. "Yes, you did. **Think** Bo, I picked you up from the Dahl after Trick called me. I brought you back to your place and took you up to your room, you were still pretty out of it when I laid you down on your bed… then you looked at me and smiled, and you said 'I love you'" Dyson said. Bo frowned, she didn't remember that at all, but the way he was describing it with such detail made her think that he wasn't making it up. Then she remembered, it wasn't Dyson she was saying it to. After Lauren left the first time, Bo took up drinking. It was the only thing that seemed to numb the pain of losing the love of her life. But she also remembered that every time she drank she would always dream of Lauren, and when she was very drunk she would see the blonde all the time.

Now Bo remembered, she saw Lauren that night. She knew that Dyson had come to get her from the Dahl after the fight. But she didn't remember much after that. Maybe her hallucination was the only reason she got through the healing session. "I remember" she said. Dyson had a flicker of happiness in his eyes. "I thought you were Lauren" she whispered with a sigh. "What?" Dyson asked. "I was hammered, I thought you were her… That's the only reason I said it, if I knew it was you… I wouldn't have" she answered. There was no point in sugar coating it for him.

"I'm sorry Dyson" she said.

"Yeah, me too" he replied.

The two of them were silent, they didn't know what to say or who should talk first. "I should probably go" Bo spoke up first. Dyson nodded. "Maybe you should. Thank you for stopping by" he said resting his head back into his pillow. He was obviously hurt by what she said, he just wanted to be alone. "Goodbye Dyson" the brunette said one last time before leaving the room.

As Bo closed the door behind her, she felt very conflicted. Not because of her feelings, but more for the fact that she had hurt Dyson by explaining what he thought was something entirely different. She also felt like maybe this time, she had gotten through to him. Maybe now he would see that there is never going to be a future for them, only friendship. Now Bo had to see where she stood with Lauren. She needed to explain this to the blonde. "Hey?" The brunette looked up to see Kenzi rounding the corner. "Hey" the succubus said quietly. "How did it go?" Kenzi asked. "Not great… It turns out that I did say it" Bo said. Kenzi didn't know how to respond. "What?" she asked.

"Technically I didn't know I was saying it to him?" Bo said.

Now Kenzi was confused. "Huh? Did you or didn't you?" she asked.

"No I did, but I thought he was Lauren. I was wasted, and I was obviously hallucinating. I thought it was her I was declaring my love to. Now I have to go and tell her that before she decides to leave with Raven and I'll never see her again" Bo said rushing past Kenzi and straight to the exit.

"Okay! Let me know how you get on!" Kenzi called after the brunette.

**Lauren's Quarters (10 Minutes Later)**

Thankfully, Lauren's current residence was in the compound so it didn't take long for Bo to get there. The brunette took a deep breath and fixed her hair before she knocked on the blonde's door. Bo was expecting to see Lauren's angelic face when the door opened, but instead she was met with Raven's. "What do you want?" Raven asked. "I need to talk to Lauren" Bo said. "Of course you do… Sorry, she's just got in the shower" Raven said ready to close the door. The succubus slapped her hand on the door before it closed. "It's important" she said.

"How important? Come to tell her you have another lover somewhere?" the thunderbird smirked. Bo could already tell she didn't like this chick. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Bo said. "Lauren **is** my business. And I'm kind of sick and tired of you messing her around" Raven stated. She had heard many things about Bo, not just from Lauren. But also form some people in the Fae community. They all seemed to be frightened of her.

Raven wasn't.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion"

"Sorry, I'm a 'speak my mind' type of girl" Raven smirked. "I get it, you have a problem with me. Get in line…" Bo said. "But, I'm not leaving until I talk to her" she added. Raven stepped outside the door and closed it behind her. "Like I said, she's in the shower… Don't really want a disturb her, ya know with your lover boy making her upset and everything" the thunderbird said. Bo knew that Raven was trying to get to her. Maybe she deserved it. "He's not my lover boy anymore, and I need to explain what happened to Lauren" the succubus said. "And if she doesn't want to hear it?" Raven asked. "She has to" Bo didn't have any other answer. She needed Lauren to listen to her, she couldn't let the blonde slip through her fingers again.

"Reaper?" Both brunette's turned when they heard someone speak.

"Tamsin?" Raven said, she looked like she had seen a ghost. "I thought you were dead" The thunderbird said. "You never looked back to find out" Tamsin said. Bo felt out of touch with the two detectives, they obviously had a history. She didn't really want to find out what kind either. "You two know each other?" Bo asked. "Oh yeah, Reaper and I go way back" the blonde said approaching the two of them. "Reaper?" the succubus asked, she didn't know why Tamsin was calling her that. "My last name is Grimm, it's a nickname" Raven said. That was quiet the nickname, talk about badass.

"Tamsin, why are you here?" Raven asked.

"I'm your partner for the time being. At least until Wolfman is out of recovery" Tamsin said. "You're the Dark cop I'm working with? Great, just great" Raven said running her hands through her hair. She really didn't need this. "What do you say, we get to work… Partner?" Tamsin smiled. Raven huffed, she knew if she left then Bo would talk to Lauren. But she also had a job to do. "You and i? We are not finished" Raven informed Bo with a scowl. "I look forward to it" the succubus responded. Raven opened the door and walked back into the apartment, grabbing her things and then walking back to Tamsin. "Lead the way, Valkyrie" she said. Tamsin gestured to the hallway, giving Bo a wink before following her old friend out.

Bo wasn't sure what that wink meant, but as long as she could speak to Lauren then she didn't really care. The succubus walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her, she was nervous but she knew she needed to do this. She had to make things right.

Bo waited 10 minutes before Lauren came out of the bathroom, dressed and her hair done. "Bo?" she looked around for Raven and saw that she was nowhere to be found. "Hey" Bo smiled. "Where is Raven?" Lauren asked. "She left with Tamsin to work on the case" the succubus explained. "Oh, and you just let yourself in?" she asked. "What? No! Uh, Raven let me in… We had a quick chat before Tamsin showed up… I don't think she likes me that much" The succubus chuckled.

"Bo? Why are you here?" Lauren asked.

"I needed to talk to you about what Dyson said" she said. Lauren gave a low chuckle, she didn't want to be right. But considering the expression on Bo's face, she knew that she was. "So it's true then huh? You did say it" Lauren said. "Yes, I said it… But I didn't know it was him I said it to" Bo said. "Not following" Lauren said making a confused expression. "When you left, I started to drown myself in drinking… Because when I drank, every time I passed out from being hammered… I would dream of you. But there were times when I would drink a lot and I would see you there, you were with me. I thought it was you when I told Dyson that, if I had known it wasn't… I wouldn't have said it. You have to believe me Lauren" she said.

Lauren didn't know how to respond to that. Was it just an excuse to try and fix the situation? Or was she being honest? There was that doubt again. "I do… Something inside of me doesn't want to, but I do" Lauren admitted. The brunette slowly walked over to her ex. "When I saw Raven kiss you earlier, it was like someone driving a dagger through my heart" the succubus breathed out stepping into Lauren's personal space. "Lauren, I can't lose you again… I **won't**" she said bringing her hand up to move some of Lauren's hair away from her face. Before Lauren even knew what was happening, they were kissing.

She could never control herself around Bo. This was her problem. Bo pulled away, she knew that Lauren was struggling with the whole choosing thing. She didn't want to make it even worse, although this kiss probably rocked the boat a bit. "That's all I came to tell you. I just had to explain. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I **don't** want to hurt you anymore" Bo said. "I'm gonna go…" the brunette said kissing the blonde on her forehead and giving her a smile before walking to the door and leaving the phoenix in peace.

Lauren was speechless.

**39****th**** Division**

The ride from the compound was dead silent. Raven had no idea that Tamsin was the person she was working with. Talk about conflict of interest. Once they entered the precinct, Tamsin showed Raven the evidence board and Dyson's desk. Since they didn't have a guest desk, Raven had to use Dyson's until they solved the case. Not her first choice, but she didn't have much of a say In the matter.

"So, how've you been?" Tamsin was the first to break the silence.

"Fine. You?" Raven said looking over some of the files. "That's it? No, 'I'm sorry Tamsin'? 'I shouldn't have left you Tamsin'?" The blonde said. Raven laughed and shook her head. She saw this coming. "I'm not doing this with you" she said. "Do what? You don't think you owe me an apology?" Tamsin asked. Raven scoffed and closed her file to look at Tamsin. "You really want an apology? Okay, I'm sorry… I'm **sorry** that I put up with your crap for a thousand years, I'm **sorry** that i joined the light fae to start over… I'm **sorry** that I gave your life meaning, compassion, desire… I'm **so** sorry Tamsin that I was the one who taught you how to love. Happy?" Raven finished.

Tamsin kept the brunette's gaze and Raven watched as Tamsin's mouth morphed into a smirk.

"Thanks" she said simply.

Raven knew Tamsin well enough to know when she was being sarcastic, but for the life of her she really had no idea if the blonde was serious. "**Thanks**?" Raven asked. "Were you expecting a different reaction? I asked you for an apology, you gave me one" she said with a shrug. "Yeah, but it was mean. And it was more of an insult than an apology" Raven admitted. "True. But, I have come to realise that you were right for leaving when you did… And I also realised that you did do a lot for me, so… Thanks" Tamsin repeated with a smile.

"You're welcome then, I guess" Raven said.

That was weird, even for Tamsin.

…**..**

**A/N: Secrets are coming out now! Hope you guys are happy with it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Much love. Buona Notte xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, 100 followers. You guys are UhMazing. Just a few things now, like I said at the very beginning this story is a short one. So I am going to wrap it up at 10 chapters. If there is anything you would like to see from our lovely girls then feel free to leave me a message. :) **

…**..**

**Chapter 8: Beggin For Thread**

**39****th**** Division**

Raven and Tamsin had been going over some of the evidence for at least an hour. And still they were nowhere near close to finding the suspect. Raven felt extremely awkward around Tamsin, they had a long history. One that she didn't want to relive any time soon. "So, how's the light Fae treating you?" Tamsin asked with a smirk. "Better than you or the Dark ever did" Raven smiled. Tamsin touched her chest faking hurt. "Ouch, guess I had that coming. Isn't Lauren a little oh I dunno… Vanilla, for you?" the blonde asked. She was interested to know why the Raven she knew, would go for someone as conservative as the good doctor.

"She's not Vanilla. She brings out the goodness in me" Raven answered honestly. The brunette was a bit of a renegade when she first joined the light fae, everyone was hesitant to work with her at first. She would get I horrible moods, sometimes she would even start fights with some of her clan members. That wasn't good. But she noticed a change in herself when she met Lauren, the blonde seemed to know how to make her laugh, the right thing to say when she was upset of angry. Lauren made her a better Fae. "Goodness? That's not the Raven I remember…. No, she loved to get her shiny feathers dirty and have someone ruffle them up once in a while. What happened to that girl by the way, she was a blast" Tamsin said leaning back in her chair.

"She took an early retirement" Raven smirked. Tamsin was a little pissed off herself, she and Raven had been through a lot together. Yet the brunette was treating her like she was an evil bitch. She wasn't the only one to take their separation hard. "Still, you know your relationship with Dr. Sex on a stick is doomed right?" Tamsin said. Better Raven know now rather than when Lauren runs off with Bo and leaves the thunderbird in the lurch. "Shut up Tamsin, you don't know what you are talking about" Raven said looking to her papers. "Don't I? You are forgetting that I have been living in their world for a while now. I was there when they were all loved up and happy…" Tamsin paused to make a gagging noise. "… It was nauseating" she added.

"What's your point?" Raven asked, she actually wanted to see where the Valkyrie was going with this.

"My point Rae-Rae, is those two don't know whether they're coming or going. Best to just leave them to it. Dyson is a perfect example, he didn't let go when he should have and now it's landed him in the hospital" the blonde said.

Raven chuckled and met Tamsin's gaze. "First of all, do not call me Rae-Rae… Like ever! And second, Dyson was attacked by our perp. He didn't end up hurt because of his, I'll be it… Slightly unhealthy, attachment to Bo" she said. "Really? Because he is the one who has the broken heart and a bruised ego… That sounds like hurt to me" Tamsin replied. She had a point. "So what are you saying? I end things with Lauren now just because there is a slim chance I won't win?" Raven asked. Tamsin laughed, "Same old Raven. Not willing to give up. There is nothing **slim** about it, you **cannot** win this. Trust me, swallow your pride and leave them to it" Tamsin said.

The blonde didn't know what was so great about Lauren anyway, maybe it was because she was good in bed. That had to be it. "I can't do that, I have to try" Raven said. She didn't want to give Lauren up yet, she had to fight for her. Tamsin shrugged and reached into her top desk drawer. The blonde pulled out a small bottle and threw it over to the brunette who caught it quickly in her right hand. Looking at the label Raven frowned.

"Superglue? What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked the blonde.

"So you can stick the pieces of your heart back together when it shatters into a zillion pieces. Ya know, when you lose" Tamsin gave a tight lipped smiled.

"Same old Tamsin… Still a cold hearted bitch" Raven smirked back to the blonde before throwing the little bottle of glue in the trash can beside her.

If Bo wanted a fight, Raven was going to give her one.

**The Dahl**

"So you kissed again?" Kenzi asked.

Bo had spent the last 20 minutes explaining to her roommate that she had a talk with Lauren and explained everything. Then Bo told her that they ended up sharing a pretty amazing kiss. Kenzi was the one who was confused now, one minute Lauren was trying to get away from Bo and then the next they're kissing? What was happening?

The brunette nodded with a small smile. "But the most important part was that she believed me Kenz. Although, she kind of admitted that a part of her didn't want to. Which I don't blame her, but still… She believed me. And that's all I wanted. Then we kissed, I was the one who initiated it I'll admit, but she didn't stop it" Bo gushed thinking back to the amazing moment. Kenzi's expression just looked more perplexed. "You guys are like Ross and Rachel, ya know… Except **so** much more complicated" She said drinking her shot of tequila. "I guess so, and hey! They had a happy ending which means we will too" the succubus said grabbing her beer and taking a sip.

"They sure did. Well, I hope things run a little smoother now. What am I saying, smooth isn't in our group vocabulary is it?" Kenzi laughed shaking her head. Nothing ever ran smooth for them. "I have a feeling that Raven isn't going to go down without a fight. But that's fine, if a fight is what she wants then that's exactly what she's gonna get. No one is getting in my way, I'm gonna get my girl back" Bo smiled clinking her bottle with Kenzi's shot glass. "I'll bring the Team Bo posters" Kenzi smiled.

Trick chose that moment to walking over to the laughing women. "Celebrating something?" he asked. The barkeep couldn't help but notice them clinking earlier. "Just toasting to progress. Things are going better for me and Lauren" Bo smiled. "That's good to hear. Have you seen Dyson?" Trick asked. He was worried about his friend. "Yeah, Dyson…. He's okay, he's not dead so that's a win right?" Kenzi chimed in. Trick suspected there was more, there was always more. "Did something happen?" he asked. Bo sighed, she might as well tell him. "We had a little argument. He nearly screwed things up for me and Lauren because of something he thought I did" she explained.

"What did he think you did?" he asked.

"It's a long story, one that I really don't want to repeat. I think he just needs some time alone" Bo said. "Very well. But, I am glad that you and Lauren are on the up. It's about time" Trick smiled. At least he was on board. "Don't I know it… How about a couple of buckthorns T-man?" Kenzi asked.

"Coming right up" Trick said making a move to grab the bottle of buckthorn from the bar shelf.

**1 Hour Later**

Bo and Kenzi were neck deep in shots. Trick had threatened to cut them off but Kenzi just reached over and took the bottle from the barkeep and smiled. Due to her Fae tolerance, Bo was nowhere near as drunk as Kenzi. She was just crossing the border into Tipsyville. But Kenzi, was already seeing double. The girl was now mumbling something about Hale. "I mean I know he has this important job and everything… But I just miss my sexy siren, ya know?" She slurred. "I'm sure he misses you too Kenz, but being the Ash means he has obligations to everyone. Not just you" Bo said. "DUH! You don't think I know that! I just wanna be with him ya know, I've never loved anyone this hard before" she said.

Did she just say the L word about Hale?

Bo was shocked, she had no idea that Kenzi was in love with Hale. "You love him? Aw Kenz that's great!" The succubus smiled bring her friend in for a joyful hug. "What is?" Kenzi slurred with a frown. She must have forgotten that she just said that. "That you are in love with Hale" Bo said. "Oh. Did I forget to tell you that? I'm sorry" she said leaning her head on her hands on the bar top. "Don't worry about it Kenz. I guess we have that in common now too" Bo said tapping Kenzi on her shoulder. "What?" Kenzi asked.

"Being in love" Bo smiled.

"Oh that, yeah I guess so" Kenzi said.

Bo looked up when she heard the door to the bar open. Her smile faded quickly as she saw Raven walk in with Tamsin. Both brunettes locked eyes immediately, it was awkward. "Hey Bo, Kenz…" Tamsin looked to the side of Bo where she saw Kenzi passed out with her head on the bar top. "Is she breathing?" she asked pointing to Kenzi. Bo looked to her friend and poked the girl in her shoulder earning a loud snore to come from Kenzi's mouth. "Yeah, she's still with us" Bo smiled. "Drink, Rae?" Tamsin asked Raven. The thunderbird nodded her head, "Bourbon with a—"Tamsin held her hand up to her ex. "Handful of ice I know… You and your ice" the blonde huffed shaking her head.

Bo couldn't help but witness the interaction between the two detectives. Tamsin seemed to know quite a bit about Raven. Which led Bo to believe that they went back further than Tamsin initially led on. Tamsin slapped her hand on the bar top and waited for Trick to walk over. "Bourbon with a handful of ice and a vodka for me, make it a double" the blonde said. Trick nodded and set off to prepare the drinks. "How's the case going? Any leads?" Bo asked Tamsin. "None, D-man sure picked a good time to take a vacation" Tamsin said. "I wouldn't exactly call being beaten to a pulp and badly burnt, a vacation" Bo said. "He gets to stay in bed all week doesn't he? That's a vacation" she said.

Trick came back with the drinks, handing the bourbon to Raven and the vodka to Tamsin. "Here you go. I don't think we have met, I'm Trick" Trick said extending his hand to Raven. Bo narrowed her eyes at her grandfather. What was he doing? He's not supposed to be polite to the girlfriend of his granddaughter's ex-girlfriend who she is trying to get back together with. Wow, that was a mouthful. But still, not cool gramps. "Raven Grimm, pleasure" the thunderbird smiled. Trick smiled and shook her hand gently, just then his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Sorry, I'll just take this" he said walking off. Raven couldn't sit there and say nothing, she wanted to know how Bo and Lauren's talk went earlier.

"So, did you explain yourself to Lauren?" Raven asked stepping closer to Bo.

"I did, hate to break it to you but we are gonna be just fine" Bo smirked knowing it would piss her off. "She told me that you two slept together, you kinda left that out didn't you?" Raven said rather angrily. "Not on purpose, it was Lauren's place to tell you… Not mine" Bo said. She was right, it was Lauren's responsibility to come clean. "Is that what you had planned all along?" Raven asked. Where was she going with this? Bo thought. "Excuse me?" the succubus asked. "Your plan to drag Lauren back into your crazy world. Have **your** best friend come and disrupt her life pleading for her to come back to deal with your sorry ass. You must have known that she would give in and come back, that's who Lauren is. She's a carer… And that's just what you were counting on, wasn't it **Bo-Bo**?" Raven finished.

Bo didn't know what to think right now. **One**, she was so mad at Kenzi for doing this behind her back. It might have come from a good place, but she had no right. Bo didn't want Lauren to feel like she had to come back just to deal with her just because she was a mess. And **two**, she now hated Raven even more for thinking she was that horrible that she would pull Lauren from her perfect new life just because Bo herself was unhappy.

Bo stood from her stool and entered Raven's personal space. "I had no idea that Kenzi did that. So no! I wasn't counting on it. I know what you're doing. You think that making me feel like a sack of shit, will help you cope with the fact that your girlfriend cheated on you. Tell me, did it help?" Bo asked with a smirk. "You really don't wanna get on my bad side **Bo-Bo**" Raven said with a straight face. "You're not the only one who's got one, **Raven**" Bo said just as harshly.

Tamsin placed an arm in between the two women pushing them apart a little. "How about we all take a step back? Sound good?" she smiled. "Relax T, this baby fae hasn't got the balls to take me on" Raven said confidently. "Baby Fae huh? Well, I'd rather be young than be ancient" Bo snapped back. She hated being underestimated and undermined as if she was nothing. Raven was about to lunge at the succubus when Tamsin stepped in between them. "Enough!" she yelled. "You are not doing this here! All of this over a chick? Really?" The blonde said. She couldn't believe this.

"She's worth it" Bo said.

"I agree, too bad it took you this long to realise it though. What does that say about you?" Raven asked. "It says that I was stupid, and I did things I can't take back. But that's over now, I'm not giving up. I love her" Bo said proudly.

"So do I" Raven said. "I have no doubt that you don't. I mean, you must love her if you're willing to forget the fact that she cheated on you" Bo was just making things worse. Raven laughed, "Are you really giving me advice about cheating? Coming from the person who broke Lauren's heart over and over again" Raven chuckled as if it was hilarious. "I know what I did, and I have apologised—"

"Apologies won't take away the pain she felt" Raven said. "True, but it's a good way to start the recovery process" Bo said. "You can love Lauren as much as you want. But there is one thing that I can give her that you can't" the thunderbird said stepping closer to Bo. "Oh really? And what's that?" the succubus asked. "Happiness" Raven smirked. Okay, that was it. Bo brought her fist up and swung for Raven's face, hitting the woman in the mouth causing her to fall backwards to the floor. Kenzi sprung from her haze when she heard a stumble. "What the hell is going on? Are we under attack?" The girl asked still drunk.

Tamsin knew that Raven was going to get back up so the blonde made a move to lead Kenzi out of the way and over to one of the booths. "Wouldn't want you to get caught in the middle" she said sitting Kenzi down and looking back over to the two fighting brunette's. Raven looked up at Bo from where she was sitting on the floor, touching her lip to see blood on her fingers. The thunderbird smiled. "Wow, a punch. That all you got?" she asked before getting up. "Not by a long shot" Bo said. Raven turned her head away and gave a little laugh, she then brought her right hand up to punch Bo hard in the stomach before turning her head back to look at the succubus who was keeling over slightly. "What's that? No wordy come back?" she said watching Bo struggle to breathe, she had winded her pretty bad.

Bo struggled to come up with a sentence, she felt like she was choking. The succubus grabbed Raven by the hips and used all of her strength to lift the woman up and slam her back onto the floor. Raven was taken aback by the move. The thunderbird hit the back of her head on the floor as she fell, leaving her a little dizzy. "How's that… for a…. comeback?" Bo said as her breathing started to get back to normal. Hearing the commotion from downstairs, Trick made his way into the main bar. Seeing the display in front of him, he was furious. Everything was fine when he left. "What on earth is going on?!" he yelled. "Doesn't concern you old man" Raven said as she started to get up.

"It does when you do it in my bar. Stop now, or leave!" he said seriously.

Raven got to her feet and looked to Trick, then looked to Bo's smug face. She never walked away from a fight until her opponent was on the floor either unconscious or dead. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with No…" Raven said giving Bo a back handed slap to her face before bringing her right leg up and giving Bo a swift kick to her stomach causing the succubus to fall backwards 3ft. Bo was not going to lose this fight. This bitch was going down. Since she was now 3ft away from her, the succubus decided to grab one of the bar candles and throw it at Raven. And it **would** have done some damage if Raven hadn't have shot it out of the air with her lightening. "What the hell are you?" Bo asked, she had never seen anyone do that before.

"She's a thunderbird" Tamsin called out.

Bo nodded, that was new. "Thunder**bitch** more like" the succubus mocked. Raven snarled and picked up a stool, she was about to throw it in Bo's direction when suddenly it burst into flames. "SHIT!" Raven shouted dropping the stool before she burnt herself. Everyone turned as they heard the door close. There stood Lauren with her hand held out, she lit the stool on fire. The doctor did not look happy. "Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe they would act like this. "She started it!" Raven said pointing to Bo who scoffed. "Yeah, because everything is my fault right? I'm leaving" Bo said making her way past Raven. "What about Kenzi?" Tamsin yelled after the succubus. "I'm sure Trick won't mind if she stayed the night" she said.

Truth be told, Bo didn't really want to be around anyone right now. And she was still mad at Kenzi for not telling her what she did. Just as Bo was about to pass Lauren, the blonde grabbed her wrist. "Bo, wait. You're hurt" she said looking to Bo's bruised jaw line. Bo snatched her hand away from her, "I'm fine… I just need to get out of here" the succubus said walking away and out the door. Lauren turned back to Raven who looked just as bad, "What the hell was that? Why were you fighting?" she asked. "We were just having a disagreement, that's all" the brunette said as if it was nothing. "A disagreement? Yeah, it sure did look like that" she said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked, she was still doctor and Raven was hurt.

"I don't bruise easy" Raven smirked before turning to an angry Trick. "You think I could get another bourbon… I might have spilt mine" she said looking to the floor where her glass laid shattered. "No, you are banned from The Dahl Riata… I'd like you to leave" he said. "Seriously? Tons of people have probably had a crap load of fights here, and I bet you didn't ban them" Raven said. Was he for real? "That might be true, but **they** didn't try to hurt my granddaughter" he said. Raven frowned, "Granddaughter? You mean Bo is your… Of course she is" she said.

"We're going, I'm so sorry Trick" Lauren apologised.

Trick just nodded and walked off to get his broom, someone had to clean up this mess. Tamsin quickly approached Lauren and Raven with a smirk. "That was badass! Nice one Reaper" Tamsin held up her palm for Raven to give her a high five. Lauren was confused by the way they acted around each other. "Reaper? Do you know each other?" Lauren asked. "We do… It's a long story" Raven said. "She's right, no need to rehash that. So I'm gonna head out, thanks for the show though. Really entertaining stuff! But just so you know, you owe me a vodka" Tamsin smiled poking Raven in her shoulder before walking out of the door.

"Come on, let's go…" Lauren said nodding to the door.

"You know I'm really not in the mood to talk about this—"

"Oh no, we're gonna talk about it! Whether you like it or not! So let's go" She said pointing to the door. Raven huffed before making her way out the door.

**Down the Street**

Bo was in no condition to drive so she left her car at the Dahl and decided to walk home. It wasn't that far and to be honest she felt like she needed the fresh air. Bo was so angry, at Kenzi, at Raven and herself. Was she really that bad that her friends thought it was necessary to drag her ex-girlfriend back home just to sort her out? How could she have not noticed that? She sort of felt like she was a burden to everyone, people where always trying to fix her. Why was that? All of these questions plagued her. And she didn't have an answer for any of them. Bo turned when she hear the sound of a car horn. It was Tamsin's truck.

Tamsin pulled up right beside Bo and rolled down her passenger side window. "Need a ride?" she asked. "No thanks, I could use the walk" the brunette said as she was about to turn away. "Come on Bo. It's freezing out here, not to mention that you old friend flame boy is still at large somewhere. Get in" the Valkyrie said. Tamsin had a point, did she really want to walk home at the risk of getting barbequed? Bo sighed and quickly got into the truck. Tamsin put the vehicle into drive and took off for the clubhouse.

The drive was silent, too silent for Tamsin's liking. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. Tamsin didn't really want to either, but she couldn't take the silent treatment. "What's there to talk about? The only reason Lauren is here is to fix me" Bo said looking out of the window. "She's here because she loves you dumbass. If she really wanted to stay away, she would have. She could have easily had said no. But she didn't, because deep down she wanted to come back… Because of you" Tamsin said. "Not according to Raven" the brunette replied. "Raven is all talk, she knows she can't be the one that Lauren loves the most. So she's lashing out, it's kind of her thing" she said.

"What's the deal with you two anyway? Old war buddies, ex-girlfriend?" Bo asked, she had to know. Her curiosity was eating away at her.

"Ex's" Tamsin said.

"Was it serious? How long were you together for?" Bo asked.

"About 1200 years… And yeah I guess it was kind of serious" she said. "Wow! 1200 years? That is a long time. What happened?" the succubus asked. Why would they break up after spending so much of their lives together? It didn't make any sense. "She couldn't take the killing anymore, Raven used to be part of my clan but I guess over the centuries she developed a distaste for battle. She left me to join the light fae… She asked me to go with her but, war was all I knew. I didn't know how to do anything else" Tamsin said sadly.

"So you just let her go?" Bo asked. Tamsin nodded. "Pretty much… Worse decision I ever made. I understood why you were so miserable when Lauren left, because I had been through the same thing. I drove Raven away from me and look how that turned out" she chuckled. Tamsin brought her truck to a stop as they reached their destination. "Is that why you are such a bitch all the time?" the succubus couldn't help but wonder. Tamsin laughed with a small shrug. "Maybe. Love is a fickle thing Bo-Bo. Sometimes it makes you and sometimes it breaks you" Tamsin said.

"You can say that again" Bo said with a laugh. This was the only friend type moment she and Tamsin had ever shared. It was kind of weird. But nice, because it seemed like Tamsin was the only person who understood her situation. "Well, thanks for the ride anyway" the brunette said getting out of the truck.

"You are very welcome" Tamsin smiled as she watched Bo enter the shack.

What a day.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooohh. Shit went down! Hope you guys liked the fight between Raven and Bo. Love your reviews so keep them coming. Thanks for reading :) Much love xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mixed Feeling about the last chapter for some of you I see. But, as I said before… I love your comments! So, thank you. First of all can I just say Happy Halloween to my Faemily! My favourite holiday! I know that some of you are not happy with the story being wrapped up in 2 chapters. So, as a Halloween gift I have decided to extend it for a little longer. Just because you guys are so amazing. And I saw the S5 Teaser, I'm a little pissed to be honest with you. After making us wait so long, we should have a 1 minute trailer. The people at Lost Girl are cruel. :)**

**This chapter is named after Mikky Ekko's amazing song Smile. You guys should have a listen to it. xo**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Smile**

**Lauren's Quarters**

After they had gotten back from the Dahl, Lauren was still pissed off about what happened between Raven and Bo. She was also a little mad at herself for not going after Bo when she left. When Lauren looked into her dark brown eyes, she could see the hurt in them. Raven pulled her jacket off at threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. "That's right, just throw things… That will make it all better" Lauren said sarcastically. "What do you want me to say Lauren? Sorry? Because I'm not" Raven said angrily, she clearly wasn't handling this whole thing well. "You picked a fight with her on purpose. Why?" The blonde asked. "Because I felt like it" she said childishly.

"This isn't working" Lauren whispered looking to the ceiling. There was no point delaying the inevitable.

Raven's expression turned serious. Was Lauren saying what she thought she was saying? "What do you mean?" she asked. Lauren met her gaze. "**This**… Us. I thought it could work but I was wrong" Lauren said. "Because of Bo" Raven responded. "This has nothing to do with Bo" the blonde knew where Raven was going with this. But in actuality, their relationship wasn't working because of their own problems. Not just because of Bo. "It has **everything **to do with her!" Raven yelled. "Maybe it does. But it doesn't change the face that we've hit a dead end" Lauren said. "We didn't hit a dead end until you agreed to come back here. This relationship was fine before Bo, we were fine!" the brunette shouted.

"But, we wouldn't have been for long Raven. I didn't come back just because Kenzi asked me too, I came back because a part of me wanted to. I missed being here… Despite every bad thing that has happened to me here. This city is my home" she said. "And Bo?" Raven asked. Lauren sighed, there was no denying the feelings she still harboured for Bo. They were so strong, overwhelming at times. "I love her… And even after everything she has put me through, she is still the one I want. I'm sorry Raven" Lauren said honestly, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had finally made up her mind, although it was probably made up before this it just took her longer to sort through the cobwebs.

"So that's it huh? This is over?" The brunette breathed out as she started to well up. Tamsin was right, she lost. And now her heart was broken, just like the Valkyrie said it would. "Yeah, it's over" Lauren sniffed back her tears. This was way harder than she thought it would be. Raven wiped her tears and exhaled loudly. "I think I should go" she said picking up her jacket off of the floor and making her way to the door. "You don't have to go—"Raven held her hand up to Lauren. "Yes, I do. There has been enough drama for one night... Goodbye Lauren" she said walking out of the door.

Lauren wasn't going to stop her. The only thing Lauren wanted to do now, was talk to Bo. The blonde quickly grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo didn't know what to think after her conversation with Tamsin. Was the detective right? Did Lauren come back because she wanted to? Or did she come just for closure? Bo didn't know which way was up anymore. The succubus sat in front of the warm fireplace and drank from a 10 year old bottle of merlot that Kenzi swiped from Trick a couple of weeks ago. The brunette still ached all over thanks to that Thunderbitch and her right hook. What the hell did Lauren see in that lunatic? Not that it really mattered anyway, Bo didn't know where Lauren's head was at. She had no idea who she was leaning more towards. Is this how she felt when Bo herself was bouncing back and forth between her and Dyson?

The succubus understood now, the way she must have felt. It was horrible.

"Bo?"

Bo turned her head to the side as she heard Lauren's voice. It's not like she couldn't pretend she wasn't here. All of the lights were on and she was half way through the door now. "In here" she called out. Lauren walked into the living room, seeing her ex sat with her back against the coffee table as she stared at the flames. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked rounding the couch and taking a seat on the floor beside her. Bo gave a small shrug, "Well, let's see… I got beat up by a condescending bitch who blamed me for her relationship failing. I found out that the only reason the love of my life came **back** into my life was because Kenzi wanted to fix me and… I'm almost out of wine so, No I'm not okay" Bo explained.

Lauren felt awful. "Bo, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, it's just that Raven is—"

"Better at the whole relationship thing than me… I get it Lauren, you don't have to explain" Bo said taking another swig of the bottle and then placing it on the floor beside her. That wasn't what Lauren was going to say at all. "You really need to let me finish my own sentences…" Lauren said before grabbing Bo's face in her hands and turning the brunette around to kiss her hard. Bo didn't know what was happening, she thought this was an argument. Lauren pulled away and looked into Bo's brown eyes. "Raven is a lot of things Bo, but…. She's not you" she whispered. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" the brunette asked, she had a feeling but she wanted to be sure.

Lauren smiled. "I love you Bo… I never stopped, not since the minute I left. **Please**… Can we start over?" the blonde asked with a glimmer of desperation in her eyes. "That's all I want… All I have **ever** wanted. I love you too" the brunette laughed bringing the blonde in for another kiss. Lauren smiled into the kiss and moved her hand to the brunette's neck but quickly pulled away when she heard Bo wince in pain. "You're still hurt" the blonde said looking at the large bruise on her jaw. "It's worth the pain" Bo smiled. Regardless whether it was or not, Lauren decided that she needed to check Bo over. "Where else does it hurt?" the doctor asked. "Just my stomach" Bo replied, being the ever good patient.

"Take your shirt off" Lauren said. Bo raised an eyebrow, if that was what the doctor wanted then she should do as she's told. The brunette pulled her tank top from the bottom and quickly pulled it over her head. Lauren immediately saw the hug read mark smack in the middle of Bo's abdomen. Raven was strong, and she knew how to give a good kick. "You need to heal" she said. Bo wasn't going to lie, the thought of being with the blonde made her shiver with excitement. But she also didn't want push anything, they had literally just got back together. Like a second ago. "It's fine, so I'll have a bitchin bruise for a few weeks. Not a big deal, I've had worse" Bo said nonchalantly. "Bo, it's okay. I'm not the same person I was 8 months ago… Let me heal you" she said

"Are you sure?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile before removing her own shirt and throwing it to the side. They began to kiss again, this time slower but just as fiery. The succubus removed her own leather pants before ridding Lauren of her jeans. Before they got completely lost in each other, Lauren quickly grabbed a few pillows from the couch and brought them to the floor in front of the fire place. It set the mood nicely. Bo also grabbed a large blanket before moving her attention back to Lauren's now naked body. They fell into euphoric bliss as they began to explore one another. The brunette settled herself on top of the blonde as their centre's joined together. Both of them letting out a low moan.

Lauren pulled Bo down to her for another kiss. Her tongue eagerly awaiting access, which the brunette was only eager to provide. The succubus rocked her hips gently starting a slow rhythm, all the while not breaking the kissing. Lauren raked her nails up Bo's bare back as their breathing became heavy. Just as they were about to fall over the edge, Bo began to take a steady flow of chi from the woman below her. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, Lauren tasted amazing before she was Fae but now… She tasted exquisite, it was like nothing she had ever had before. It felt warm and very powerful. Just like Lauren was herself.

Bo could already feel the pain in her stomach and on her jaw subside. This was all she every hoped to have, Lauren with her in every aspect of the word. Now that Lauren had been reborn into Fae, Bo didn't have to feed on anyone else. She could be monogamous for real. Lauren was more than enough for her before, and Bo would miss the human part of Lauren. It was after all what she fell in love with in the first place. But this was Lauren's new form and Bo accepted her, every part of her. Once they had both found their release, Bo untangled herself from the blonde and rolled to her side both women content. "Your chi is amazing by the way" the succubus let out trying to catch her breath.

"Glad you liked it" Lauren chuckled.

Bo noticed that the light from the fire was dimming a little, looking to the fireplace she noticed that the flames had died down too. "Looks like the fire's going out" she said. Lauren looked to the fireplace, seeing the dying flames and smiled. "I can fix that" the blonde said reaching her right hand out, shooting a small fireball into the dying fire causing it to roar as the flames grew higher again.

"I am never going to get used to that" Bo smiled. Lauren turned her head back to the brunette and exhaled with a cheeky grin. "Well, we have nothing but time right?" she said. That was true, they had as much time as they needed. Perks of being ageless. "That we do. I love you so much" the succubus let out gazing at Lauren's beautiful face. "I love you too. Can we please make a deal not to screw this up again? We were apart for a while, that's 8 months we could have spent together" the blonde said reaching her hand up to touch Bo's face. The brunette turned her head into the touch, Lauren's hand was still warm from setting the fire.

"I promise… I'm never letting you go again, I shouldn't have let it get this far in the first place" she said sadly. "You're not completely at fault Bo, I shouldn't have run away when things got rough. I should have stayed so we could work through it but, I guess I just got scared and honestly…. I thought you would be better off without me" Lauren admitted with tears in her eyes. Bo had no idea she felt that way. How could she have thought that? "Lauren, I am better **with** you. I get that you got scared but, you had nothing to be scared of" she assured her.

"Okay then…. Can we also make a deal to keep talking like this? Honesty is the best policy, so I hear" Lauren chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard that too… I promise, to always be honest with you" Bo said leaning down for another kiss. "So do i" Lauren whispered on the brunette's lips. The two women spent the rest of the night content in each other's arms and eventually fell asleep in front of the still burning fire. Bo was still a little mad at Kenzi for not telling her the truth, but in all fairness if it wasn't for Kenzi bringing Lauren back then Bo wouldn't be with her right now. She wouldn't have the love of her life in her arms.

She owed Kenzi everything.

**Tamsin's Place**

Tamsin was passed out on her couch when she heard a loud banging coming from her front door. Who the hell could that be? It was nearly 1 in the morning. The blonde groaned and quickly got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to the door. "Do you know what time it is?!" Tamsin yelled opening the door to see a very drunk Raven. "Rae? What happened to you?" she asked helping the brunette inside, kicking the door closed behind her. Tamsin led her ex over to the couch. "You were right, I lost" Raven mumbled with a sigh. Tamsin would be lying if she said she didn't see this coming. She was the one warned her.

"Lauren went back to Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"She didn't say those exact words but, I'm gonna take a wild guess that, that is her intension…" she took a breath before continuing. "….Go ahead, say I told you so" she said. Tamsin gave a small smile. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm good" Tamsin said. Raven was surprised, the blonde loved to make fun of things like this. "Seriously? I'm giving you the green light to ridicule me and your passing it up?" she asked. "Afraid so… To be honest, I think I hurt you enough before… No need to make things worse for you now right?" the blonde said taking a seat next to the brunette.

Raven looked perplexed, it was weird seeing Tamsin like this. "I like you like this… You're less meaner than before" she said. "Meaner?" Tamsin laughed. "What? It's a word! I think. I really thought it would be different with Lauren ya know…" Raven mumbled leaning her elbow in the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand. "I wouldn't worry about it, there is plenty of more fish in the sea" Tamsin said. "What fish am i?" Raven asked. Okay, where was this conversation going exactly? Tamsin thought. "What **fish** are you? Uh I dunno, a stingray… Since you have the sting thing in common" the blonde smiled.

"I like that. I think you're a shark" Raven said.

"A shark? Why am I shark?" Tamsin asked curiously. Raven shrugged, "Well, you're deadly, but still equally beautiful and majestic" she slurred. "Majestic huh? You say the sweetest things" Tamsin joked. Raven groaned as if she was in pain and fell forward into Tamsin's lap. She was so wasted. Tamsin was unable to move thanks to the brunette's head pinning her lap down. "What's wrong with me T?" The brunette mumbled tiredly. "Nothing is wrong with you… You're perfect" Tamsin said moving a lock of hair away from Raven's face. The thunderbird was sleeping soundly, the Valkyrie wondered how much she actually drank.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo and Lauren were cuddled up on floor with a blanket covering them. The fire had died out during the night. They were too busy to notice. The succubus breathed in as she opened her eyes, seeing golden blonde tresses in her vision. Last night actually happened. She didn't imagine it, thank god. Bo thought. Lauren started to stir as she rolled around in the succubus' arms. "Hi" she smiled. "Hi back" Bo chuckled. She never thought she would have this again. "We so need to sleep in front of the fire more often. I'm can still feel the heat of the flames" Bo said. "It's not the fire, it's me" Lauren smiled bashfully. "You? Care to explain?" the brunette asked, she didn't understand what Lauren meant.

The blonde held her arm up, "Without making it confusing, it's like the fire is in my blood. It runs through me. That's why I can create it. When I first turned, all I could do was manipulate fire that had already been made. After two weeks of practice, I was able to create it…" Bo watched as she saw a yellowish trail run up Lauren's arm, stopping at her hand as her palm created a sphere of fire. "That is amazing… Does it hurt?" Bo wondered. "It did at first, like you wouldn't believe… but now, it just feels warm" the blonde said closing her hand, extinguishing the sphere. "Why did you choose a Phoenix?" the brunette asked. Lauren shrugged slightly, "I wanted to be something that mirrored my personality. A Phoenix is a healer, smart, unique. And the strength, firepower and immortality isn't bad either" Lauren chuckled.

"You were perfect the way you were you know?" Bo said.

Lauren smiled, it was sweet of Bo to say that. But in reality, they could never have a future if Lauren was human. "Maybe so… But I am happy like this. I will miss being human, but that side of me will never really fade. It's the side that fell in love with you, which means it's always with me because I'm with you" she smiled.

"I just want you to be okay" Bo said, she couldn't help but worry about her. "I am okay. All I need is you" Lauren said. "You got me babe, always and forever" the succubus gave a cheeky grin before leaning down for a passion filled kiss.

"… Urghhh, I think the sun hates me…" Kenzi groaned walking into the clubhouse with her hand covering her eyes. The hangover fairy had come to visit her and it wasn't budging any time soon. Bo and Lauren quickly covered themselves. The succubus tried to shield Lauren's naked body from her best friend. "Bo-Bo are you…" Kenzi stopped when she saw the display in front of her. Bo and Lauren were naked on the floor with nothing but a rather thin blanket over them. "… I guess you two had a good night. Wait! Are you guys back together?" She asked excitedly. Bo and Lauren smiled and gave the girl a subtle nod.

Kenzi put her fists in the air in happiness. "Thank god for that… I would come and hug you but, I don't really want to end up hugging a part of your body that **shouldn't** be hugged. I'm gonna go and crash, Trick's couch was not kind to me… As you were" The girl said smiling and walking upstairs to her room.

"Just like old times huh?" Lauren laughed.

"Old habits die hard. So, I hate to bring this up now but… does this mean that you're not going back to Rexford?" Bo asked, hoping the answer was yes. "No, I'm not… But that means I have the hassle of looking for a place to live, unless I ask Hale for my old apartment back" Lauren wondered if the siren would consider it. "I don't think he would mind, you are Light after all" Bo said. The blonde frowned, "I'm not Light Fae" she answered. The succubus was surprised to hear that, she assumed that the blonde had chosen to be Light after her rebirth. "Oh, sorry I just thought that with how you turned and the elders and everything. So, you're unaligned? Just like me?" she asked with a smile.

Lauren laughed, "Just like you"

"Okay, well in light of that new information… Can I ask you something?" Bo asked nervously. "You can ask me anything" Lauren replied. "Since you are unaligned and are currently homeless, why don't you move in here?" the succubus asked not knowing what Lauren's answer would be. Bo was so worried that she would say no. "Uh, I don't know if that is such a good idea… At least not yet anyway. I'm flattered Bo, and I would love nothing more than to spend every day with you but… I have some things to tie up first. Is that okay?" Lauren needed sort her life out before she thought about moving in with Bo. She wanted to so much.

"Yes, of course… I was just thinking that—"Lauren stopped her with a hand to her cheek. "I know. And I love that you thought of it, and I'm not saying no I just want to get everything out of the way first" the blonde said. "That's fine… we can come back to it later" Bo smiled. "I should go talk to Hale about moving back here…" Lauren gave Bo a soft kiss on the lips and quickly got up to gather her clothes. Bo got up too, wrapping the blanket around her body. Lauren pulled on her underwear, then her jeans and shirt. "I really wish you didn't have to go" the succubus said walking the blonde to the door.

"Me too. But the sooner I handle things, the sooner I can come back" she grinned.

"I guess so" Bo said looking rather deflated. She was just sad that the blonde would be gone for a while. Lauren held Bo's face in her hands and kissed her softly. "Smile Bo, the best is yet to come" she chuckled giving her one last peck and leaving the house.

Laure said to smile, so that's exactly what Bo did.

…**.**

**A/N: Short one I know. But I thought since I'm extending it now it would be okay. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Much Love xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:****Okay, few things i wanted to say. Due to the horrible internet service out here, i am having trouble reading the reviews you amazing people are leaving me. I am barely able to post a chapter but thankfully that is the one thing that is working-ish ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hope to be going home in a few days so everything will be going back to normal. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING **

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 10: Holding On and Letting Go**

**Tamsin's Place**

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt like shit, her head ached, her mouth was dry and she felt like she was going to vomit. The brunette lifted her head to see Tamsin fast asleep next to her. She remembered coming over to Tamsin's but she didn't remember doing anything with her. Did they sleep together? Looking down she saw that she was fully clothed, and so was Tamsin. They definitely didn't do anything. Although, she didn't remember falling asleep in this position. Tamsin must have moved them both to lay down on the couch. Raven slowly sat up, rubbing her face with her hands. Alcohol was not nice to you the morning after.

Raven tried to stand without falling, and was struggling. "What the hell did I drink last night?" She asked herself. "An entire brewery maybe?" Raven turned to see Tamsin awake. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to wake you" she said. "No problem…. We should probably get to work anyway. The case isn't going to solve itself" the blonde smiled getting to her feet. "Right, the case. I should go home…" Raven fell silent when she realised that she didn't have a home here. And the place she was supposed to stay was with Lauren, and she didn't think that was a good idea now. "You can take a shower here. I've got some threads you can borrow" Tamsin offered.

"Uh, yeah okay… I left my gun and badge at Lauren's" Raven said.

"Relax Rae, you can get a spare at the cop shop" Tamsin said. That was something at least. "Okay, I just hope I don't vomit" the brunette grimaced. "Well if you do… You are cleaning it up" The Valkyrie smiled walking to the kitchen. Raven set off to run upstairs, the sooner she finished this case, the sooner she could leave this city and go home.

**Light Fae Compound (Hale's Office)**

Lauren had a spring in her step as she walked through the halls of the compound. She was so glad that she and Bo were back to a good place. They still had things to work through, but she was hopeful as long as they kept their promise to be honest with each other that it work out. Lauren wanted to say yes when Bo asked her to move in, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was too soon. They had only just got back together, she didn't want to do something that would make it take a turn for the worse. But, for starters she had to talk to Hale about moving back to the city.

As she said, she wasn't Light Fae but she still worked for them. Which meant she had to run it by Hale first. The elders back in Rexford might not want her to leave. That would be a problem. Lauren saw that Hale's door was open, walking in she saw the Siren looking over some papers. She knocked the door quietly to get his attention. Hale looked up from his desk and smiled. "Lauren, hey… Is everything okay?" he asked gesturing for her to come in. "Yes, everything is great actually" she said with a wide smile. "What's that smile?" he asked pointing to her mouth. "What smile?" she asked. "**That **smile…. What's going on?" he asked. "Bo and I are uh… we're back together" she said. Hale didn't know what to say, on one hand he was happy for them but then he felt bad for Raven. She was still his friend.

"That's great Lauren, I'm happy for you… I highly doubt that was all you came here for" he said knowing her well.

"Well, I actually came to ask you if I could move back" She felt silly having to ask that, but she did work for the lab in Rexford. "I don't see why not. You're a grown woman Lauren, you can do what you want" Hale smiled. "Oh, okay it's just that I thought maybe the elders would have a problem with it" she said. Hale shook his head, "They won't mind. Work is work, you can do it anywhere you like" he said. Well that was easy enough. "Does this mean you will want your old apartment back? Or I could get you a house" Hale smirked. A house? It sounded good, but a house would be useless to her when she was the only one who lived there.

"I should probably head over to Rexford and pack up my stuff first. Bo asked me to move in with her and Kenzi but I am just not sure if that's a good decision right now" Lauren said. "Why not? You guys love each other, and hopefully you're not gonna break up again… You're not right?" he said. Lauren shook her head. "No, we are going to make this work for real. There isn't anyone else I can see myself with" she said. "Good, so why don't you take her up on her offer. You think it's a bad idea now, but when you do it you will probably love it" Hale said. Maybe he was right, Lauren had a habit of letting her doubts make decisions for her.

"Maybe you're right… I still have to go back though. I have some personal things I need to get" she said. "If you want, you could get your personal items and then I'll have my people collect the rest?" he offered. "That sounds great, I should get ready to leave then" she said walking to the door. "I'll have a jet ready within the hour" Hale smiled grabbing his phone. "Thanks Hale" Lauren smiled and walked out of the door.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Bo was just getting out of the shower. After Lauren left, the succubus just sat on the couch for nearly 45 minutes. She was letting in sink in. She had Lauren back. She could finally see her life moving forward. They had forever now, and that meant everything in the world to her. Bo quickly did her hair and then chose her outfit for the day. She opted for a pair of black leather pants and one of her signature tank tops. Once she got downstairs, to her surprise Kenzi was already up. She didn't think her friend would have slept off her hangover that quickly.

"Hey! If it isn't miss love bird herself" Kenzi smiled, she was so glad that Bo and Lauren had sorted through their crap and got back together. "Hey, I didn't think you would be up yet" Bo said grabbing some coffee. "Me neither, but my body decided that it was a good time so… Who am I to argue right?" Kenzi chuckled. Bo thought this would be a good time to bring up the fact that she knew about Kenzi's little trip to Rexford. "Kenz? Can we talk for a second?" Bo asked. Kenzi looked at her friend's serious expression. She wondered what was wrong. "Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"I know that you went to see Lauren in Rexford" the succubus said.

Kenzi didn't know how to respond. Was Bo mad at her? "Oh, uh that… Look, Bo I'm really sorry it's just that—"Bo held her hand up to stop her. "I'm not angry Kenz… I mean, I **was **but the truth is if it wasn't for you asking her to come back then… last night wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have gotten my girl back" she chuckled. Kenzi thought she was going to yell at her. "Oh, well then you're welcome I guess" the girl stammered. The succubus brought her best friend into a tight hug. "Thank you… I owe you everything" Bo whispered in her ear. Kenzi wrapped her arms around her and held on tight with a smile. "Don't mention it… I'm just glad I got the old Bo back" Kenzi said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Bo called out. The two friends pulled apart and smiled as they saw Lauren enter the house. Bo's grin was so much wider than her friend's. "Hey, not interrupting anything am i?" the blonde asked walking over to Bo and receiving a kiss from the brunette. "Not at all, Bo-Bo and I were just… Catching up. I'm gonna go put my face on and then go and see my man. Later" Kenzi smiled walking back upstairs. Bo turned back to Lauren as her smile just got wider. "That has got to be the longest hour and a half ever" she joked. She missed her already. "Sorry, I did talk to Hale though… He said I can do whatever I want, so it looks like I am moving back" Lauren smiled. Bo squealed in delight and gave the blonde a gentle kiss.

"Did he give you your old apartment back?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head. "Actually, I was hoping that your offer from this morning still stands?" the blonde asked. Bo didn't say anything, she just brought her into another kiss this time deepening it. "Of course it does… So are we really doing this? Moving in together?" the succubus asked. "Yeah, we are. There is nowhere else I would rather be" Lauren smiled. Bo couldn't have asked for anything more. "Although, I do have to board a plane in the next twenty minutes. I have to get some files from my lab and a couple of things from my apartment… Do you uh, want to come with me?" She asked nervously.

"Really? Uh, yeah I'd love to… Do I need to bring anything?" the succubus asked. Lauren shook her head, "Nothing, just yourself…. As soon as I gather my things we can come straight back" she smiled. "Won't Raven have a problem with me going with you to her apartment?" the brunette asked wondering what the Thunderbitch would think. "It's not really up to her, it's my apartment. We never really moved in together, she just stayed over most nights or whenever we—"Bo groaned. "Really don't need to know the details" she said. Lauren chuckled. "Sorry… Shall we go?" the succubus nodded. "Lead the way" she said gesturing to the door.

Bo quickly left a note for Kenzi and grabbed her jacket before heading out of the door with Lauren.

**Lauren's Apartment (Rexford – 2 Hours Later)**

Thanks to Hale, Lauren and Bo were taken straight to Lauren's apartment by a driver. Their plane ride was very eventful, Bo and Lauren had joined the mile high club. There was no better way to pass the time. Although, the pilot was less than impressed. Bo was blown away by the apartment that the blonde had been living in for the last 8 months. It was very nice. "I can see why you wanted to stay here" Bo laughed. "I suppose it's okay" Lauren said turning the lights on and walking into the living room. "Okay? It's amazing. I wish I had a place like this" the succubus said looking around. "The clubhouse has its charm" the blonde said.

"Yeah, and cobwebs… Lots of them" Bo laughed.

Lauren quickly entered her office, grabbing her work bag and making a move to open her filing cabinet. "Your own office huh?" Bo said leaning against the door frame. It was very different from the blonde's old apartment. "It's cosy… Or was I guess would be the right word" Lauren said taking a few files and putting them in her bag. Bo noticed how she said that. "You really like it here huh?" she said. "I do… It's nice, peaceful in a way. But, I am so happy to be moving back. As much as I wanted it to be, this isn't my home" Lauren said zipping up her bag.

Bo was glad that Lauren felt that way, she didn't want her to move back and then immediately regret her decision. "So what's in the files?" The succubus asked. "Oh, just some research I've been working on… I don't trust Hale's men to handle them with care" the blonde said putting the bag over her shoulder. "But you trust them with your underwear?" the succubus laughed with a smirk. Lauren looked up with a blank expression, she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh yeah, you're right…. Maybe I should pack up my underwear" she said leading Bo upstairs.

"And I will help you" the brunette chuckled.

Upon entering the bedroom, Bo was a little wierded out. She couldn't stop picturing Lauren with Raven. Touching and Kissing, the brunette shook her head of the thought. That wasn't happening ever again. Lauren grabbed a medium sized tote bag from her closet and walked over to her dresser. Bo walked up behind her, she wondered if Raven had her own draw. Didn't matter now if she did. Lauren opened the top drawer and placed all of her bras in the bag, there was no way to do this neatly. Meanwhile, Bo found the blonde's underwear drawer. Heaven, she thought. "Oooh, put these in the **hell yes **pile" she laughed holding up a pair of red lace panties and waving them in the air.

Lauren laughed and snatched them from the succubus' hand before placing them in her bag. "As soon as I'm done here we can head out" the blonde said filling the bag. "**Or**, we could stay the night…. Take advantage of being away, and **alone**" Bo said seductively wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. Lauren closed the now empty drawer and placed her hands over Bo's. "That sounds amazing. But, won't it be weird for you… Sleeping in that bed" Lauren asked. It was a valid question, she knew that Bo didn't want to hear about anything she did with Raven while she was here.

"A little… Maybe we could change the sheets" the brunette said. "Okay, I'll do that. I think there is wine in the fridge, help yourself" Lauren said. Bo turned her head to kiss the blonde on her cheek, before letting go and walking downstairs. Lauren walked back to the closet, grabbing some clean sheets. To be honest it would be nice to have the day together, they still had a lot of **re**connecting to do.

**39****th**** Division (2 Hours Later)**

"What about a Fire Troll?" Raven said.

Tamsin and Raven had been going through a list of Fae that could possibly be their suspect. They kept coming up empty, some were strong with no power to create fire, and then some were not strong with the power to create fire. Then Raven thought about a certain type of Troll, a Fire Troll was a fierce creature in the Fae world. They were super strong and they had the power to manifest fire with their eyes. "A Fire Troll? Could be, they are the only ones strong enough to take down a wolf like Dyson. Are there any in the area?" Tamsin asked. Raven checked the computer by looking into the Light and Dark Fae database.

"10 with the Light… 24 with the Dark" the brunette said looking at the screen.

"Let's get a list printed and pay them all a visit" Tamsin smiled. Raven nodded and pressed the print button on her keyboard.

Raven was close to ending this case, and then her trip here.

**Lauren's Apartment (Rexford)**

After Lauren had finished changing the sheets on her bed, she walked downstairs where she found Bo looking through the fridge. "This is **your** apartment right?" Bo joked, it was strange that her fridge wasn't stocked like her old one. "You can thank Kenzi for that, she got acquainted with the food when she came here" Lauren chuckled making her way to the kitchen island and grabbing the glass of wine Bo had poured for her. "That's Kenzi for you. Are there any good take out places around here?" the succubus asked sipping some of her wine.

"Oh, there is a really nice Chinese place a couple of blocks away?" Lauren suggested. "Sounds good… You order while I use the bathroom" Bo smiled and headed upstairs. Lauren quickly dialled the number and ordered their usual. The succubus used the bathroom, then finding that Lauren had moved over to the couch on her way out. "Twenty to Thirty minutes" the blonde smiled, referring to the delivery time for the takeout. "So… Are you sure you are happy about moving back?" Bo asked taking a seat next to the blonde. She felt like she needed to be sure. Lauren smiled and held Bo's hands in her own. "One hundred percent. It's my home, it is where I am meant to be" she said.

"That's a really good answer" the succubus chuckled. "Can i ask you something?" Lauren asked. "Anything" the brunette smiled. "Have you and Dyson been sleeping together since that night I came back?" Lauren felt like she needed to know. "Not as much as you are thinking. I would mostly just go to a club or something. Find a willing stranger" she said. "Willing?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not some people don't need my persuasion. A certain blonde once told me that I had more than enough charms all on my own" Bo smirked. Lauren laughed, she remembered saying that to Bo the day that Kenzi ate that awful foot soup.

"She sounds smart" Lauren joked with a chuckle. Bo nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh she is. And she's kind, gorgeous..." the succubus brushed her lips on the blonde's capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Before she knew it, Lauren was laying on her back with Bo hovering over her as they continued to kiss. Suddenly, the brunette pulled away. "Is the couch a virgin?" she asked. "Excuse me? Is that code for something?" Lauren laughed, she didn't have a clue where the succubus was going with this. "Did you and Raven ever… ya know… on the couch?" Bo asked.

"No, we didn't. I worked late nearly every night, so we didn't have the chance to try it out…" Lauren explained seeing Bo's face turn sour. "… You asked" she added. "Yes I did. It's okay, I just wanted to know" the succubus said with a small smile. Lauren reached her hand up to touch Bo's face. "Bo? If you're not comfortable staying here, we **can **go somewhere else" the blonde offered. "No, it's fine… You never complained about sleeping in my bed, even though you knew it was the centre of all of my… **other** **activities**" Bo chuckled.

Bo didn't know how Lauren did it sometimes, she had more than her fair share of random feeds come and go from her bed. And yet, Lauren never complained once. Bo loved her even more for that.

"That's because all I cared about was you… I didn't care about the others, I mean of course I cared but… I was the **one** person who could say '_Bo Dennis is my girlfriend'._ **That** is all that mattered to me" Lauren explained.

"And **you** are all that matters to me…" the brunette smiled going in for another kiss.

It was like they were horny teenagers, they were laying on the couch making out for the next ten minutes. Lauren ran her hands up the back of Bo's tank top touching her skin. The succubus gasped at the feeling of the blonde's touch, it was so warm and felt like a trail of fire was being left by Lauren's fingers. Just as Lauren was about to pull Bo's tank top up they were interrupted by a knock at the door. The brunette groaned, she didn't want this to stop. "Food is here" Lauren smiled. "The only thing I am hungry for right now is you" Bo smirked.

"Clever word play succubus, but I am actually hungry for food… Come on, we can continue this later" Lauren said. Bo gave her girlfriend a playful scowl and quickly got off of her.

Lauren straightened out her clothes and grabbed her purse before heading to the door.

**Unknown Location**

"We have been driving around all day, I'm tired, hungry and I'm pretty sure that I am still drunk… Can we call it a day?" Raven groaned following Tamsin to yet another house that was the supposed residence of the 10th Fire Troll on their Dark Fae list. "Tell you what, we check this one out and then we can go grab a bite to eat. Sound good?" the Valkyrie said. "Fine, can we just make it quick? The sun is not my friend today" Raven said shielding her sensitive eyes from the bright sky.

Tamsin laughed and approached the door of the rundown apartment. She quickly knocked on the door, neither of the women heard anything. Tamsin knocked again, this time harder. Still nothing. "Greg Anders? This is the Police, we have a few questions to ask you. Open the door now!" the blonde yelled through the door. Nothing. Raven nodded to Tamsin and pulled out her gun. The blonde did the same and stepped in front of the door. Raven stood next to the door frame with her back against the wall, her gun raised ready. Tamsin brought her leg up and kicked the door down using all of her strength.

The two detectives raised their guns as they entered, seeing no one. They looked around checking all of the rooms. Nothing. Just then, Raven heard something smash behind her. Turning around, the brunette saw the back of their suspect as he ran out of the door knocking over a table lamp as he ran. "Why do they always run? T! This way!" Raven yelled to Tamsin before chasing after the perp.

Both women made it to the second floor of the building as they chased after him. Just as Raven was about to turn a corner, she was stuck by a burst of fire. The troll had some kind of heat vision ability, it felt like she had been cut by a rather hot but still sharp sword. The brunette fell to the ground clutching her shoulder, he had burnt her badly. "RAE!" Tamsin yelled running to her. Raven pointed to the man who was running away. "He's getting away!" she said. Tamsin looked up to see the back of his head as he kept running. She aimed up her gun, firing a few shots in his direction. Sadly she had missed and within a few more seconds he had vanished around a corner.

"Come on, we have to get you some help" Tamsin said holstering her gun and helping Raven up. "I'm fine, we should go after him" The brunette said wincing in pain. "You're not fine Rae, we need to get your arm looked at. We know who our guy is now, he won't get far" The Valkyrie said, she just hoped she was right. The blonde slowly walked her ex to her truck, securing her in the passenger seat and then hopping in the driver's side herself. She turned the key in the ignition and hit her foot down hard on the gas, she needed to get to the compound fast.

…**.**

**A/N**: **Stopping here****, as i said i am having trouble reading your reviews due to the lack of signal out here. But, keep them coming anyway. I will be returning home in the next few days so i will read all of them then. Thanks for reading :) Much Love xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another one for you lovely people now. I wanted to get this one posted, because I am off back to the UK in a little bit. Family drama is finally dealt with, thank god for that. I have read some of your reviews, I finally had enough internet signal to retrieve them. So thank you because they were all lovely. Hope you guys like this chapter. A little bit of sexiness coming your way now. Along with some drama because come one… This is a doccubus story, haha. Anyway enough from me, hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Back to Reality**

**Lauren's Apartment (Rexford)**

Lauren was trying her hardest not to laugh as she watched Bo struggle to pick up her broccoli with her chopsticks. "I have been gone for 8 months and you haven't gotten any better with chopsticks" the blonde laughed. The succubus gave her a playful scowl. "Hey, I can pick up noodles it's just everything else is tricky" she said still failing. Lauren had brought out two forks just in case, she grabbed one from the coffee table and handed it to the brunette. "Thank you" Bo smiled finally able to eat her food. "You ever wonder what it would be like to live a normal life?" the succubus asked out of curiosity. Lauren didn't know what to say, her life had been far from normal. Even when she was human she still lived in the Fae world.

"Define,** Normal**" Lauren said.

"No Fae, no life and death situations… just you and me" Bo simplified.

"Wouldn't that make our lives boring?" Lauren asked. "I don't know, maybe a little. But I think we could come up with something to get us excited" she smirked. "To be honest, I like my life the way it is now. Not many people can say that they are an immortal fire Fae, especially if they used to be just a human" the blonde said. Bo hated the way Lauren said that, **just a human**. She was anything **but **just human, she was the only mortal who was smarter than any other fae. Otherwise the light Fae never would have hired her. "You were an extraordinary human, don't ever forget that" Bo said. Lauren smiled, that was sweet of Bo to say.

"What about you? Do you ever wish you had lived a normal life?" Lauren asked. Bo thought it over for a second. "A part of me wishes that I was human, but then I would have had to have been normal in the town I grew up in… which would have been less than fun" the succubus said thinking back to her strict childhood. "Was it really that bad?" Lauren asked. Bo never really spoke about her childhood, all Lauren knew was that she ran away after accidently killing her boyfriend. "It wasn't at first but, as I got older my mom and dad just became stricter and freedom was something that seemed more and more like a dream" Bo admitted.

"You're free now" the blonde smiled. "So are you" Bo gave a warm smile before she leaned in for a small peck. "So what about the other part of you?" Lauren asked referring to the brunette's earlier statement. "The **other** part of me, wouldn't have changed anything. Because If I had lived a normal life, then I wouldn't have gone through everything I did… And I wouldn't have met you" she smiled. "We might have" Lauren said. "Oh yeah, if I had stayed in my small town and you were a big shot doctor in the city? Somehow I don't think our path's would have crossed" the succubus laughed. She had a point, they would have lived very different lives if that had happened.

Bo placed her food on the coffee table, she didn't want to eat too much. Lauren did the same and turned back to the brunette's brown eyes. Lauren was practically waiting for her to pounce. They really needed this, to just be away and have the time to talk and reconnect properly. The succubus quickly closed the distance and brought the blonde into a mind blowing kiss. Somehow Lauren ended up on top as they devoured each other. The brunette slid her hand up Lauren's sides pulling up the blonde's shirt as she went. Once Lauren's was off, Bo took off her own shirt and threw it to the side before they fell back into their kissing.

Lauren pulled away and moved her hands down to Bo's pants as she quickly stripped them from her. She then stood to take off her own before resuming her earlier position on top of the brunette. Bo took control and sat up in on the couch, her back resting against the arm rest. As she brought Lauren with her, the brunette unfastened the blonde's bra throwing it to the ground. Lauren gasped and bent her head back as she felt Bo's mouth on her breasts. The blonde grabbed Bo's face and pulled her into another kiss. The phoenix trailed her hand down the succubus' toned abdomen, leaving a trail of heat in her wake. Bo felt like Lauren's touch alone was enough to push her over the edge.

The brunette took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt Lauren's fingers enter her. She smiled into their kiss as she was impressed as the blonde had taken her by surprise. Not many people could get the upper hand on a succubus but Lauren was doing a damn good job of it at the moment. Bo moaned as Lauren started to gently move her hand. "God I love you" Bo breathed out. Lauren moved her own mouth to her girlfriend's neck as she smiled. "I know" she laughed continuing to pump her fingers in the woman beneath her.

Bo wrapped her arms around her neck holding on as she rocked her hips forward making sure she was matching the doctor's movements. Thanks to Lauren's new Fae strength she was able to lift Bo up from the couch and settle the brunette on her lap as she sped up the movements of her fingers. "Don't stop!" The succubus was completely at her mercy. Lauren chuckled and kept her current rhythm while sucking on Bo's pulse point on her neck. After a few more thrusts the succubus was done for, she let out a low moan as she came hard bowing her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lauren slowly removed her fingers from the succubus' sensitive centre.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to make me look bad" Bo laughed giving the blonde a soft kiss. "Happy accident" Lauren chuckled. As they pulled apart, the succubus' eyes were an ethereal blue as she settled them on Lauren smirking. "Now it's time to have my revenge…" the brunette trailed off pushing Lauren onto her back as she began to explore every inch of her lover's body.

**Light Fae Compound**

Tamsin ran every red light trying to get to the compound, Raven was in tremendous pain. Once she pulled up outside of the compound the Valkyrie helped her ex out of the truck and quickly got her into the clinic as fast as she could. "What happened?" A nurse said rushing over to them. "She got hit by some kind of heat ray, please help her!" Tamsin explained in a hurry. "Okay, let's get her into a bed and then examine her wound… Someone page Dr. Oakland!" The nurse called out. Tamsin frowned, "Dr. Oakland? Where is Dr. Lewis?" she asked. The nurse shook her head and waved over an orderly who was rolling a bed out to them.

"We don't know" she said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? She's living here! Just go get her!" Tamsin didn't understand why they were being so difficult. "Look, right now my priority is to help your friend… You want to know where Dr. Lewis is. Why don't you ask the Ash?" This nurse was a bit of bitch. Tamsin quickly entered the woman's personal space, "Oh I intend to! But guess what? **You** are on my list!" the blonde yelled in her face. Raven was out cold, she had passed out from the pain. For some reason, the burn on her shoulder was spreading as if it was still on fire. Tamsin watched as they wheeled Raven away through a pair of big white doors.

Tamsin knew that Lauren was the only one who was good enough to be called a doctor. And she was the only one Tamsin trusted with Raven. The Valkyrie ran to Hale's office, banging down the door not caring what he was doing or who he was with. Hale jumped up from his desk at the sight of the intrusion. "Tamsin? What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he yelled. "Raven is hurt bad, where the hell is Lauren?" she asked not leaving any time for pleasantries.

"Uh, she's in Rexford… She went to go and pack up some of her stuff" he said as his mind tried to digest the fact that his friend was hurt. "Shit! Raven needs her, she broke her heart the least she can do is save Raven's life. Call her now!" she yelled. Hale quickly got out his cell phone and dialled Lauren's number. He waited for her to answer but got nothing. "She's not picking up" Hale said. "Try her again!" Tamsin said. Just as Hale was about to dial, his phone began to ring. Without looking at the screen he answered it hoping it was Lauren calling back. "Lauren?" he answered.

"Uh no. Last time I checked I was a rocking hot human with a fantastic fashion sense!" Kenzi answered on the other end. "Kenz, now is not a good time… I gotta call Lauren" he said getting ready to hang up. "Hotpants isn't here, she and Bo-Bo went to Rexford to pack up her stuff. My lovely roommate left me a note… I literally just saw it when I came in" the girl explained. "Okay, thanks Kenz. I'll call you later" he said before hanging up.

"Well?!" Tamsin asked knowing Kenzi told him something.

**Lauren's Apartment (Rexford)**

Bo and Lauren were content as they were still kissing on the couch wrapped up in each other. The succubus was about to try the doctor for round two when her phone started to ring where it was situated on the coffee table. "Really?" Lauren groaned pulling away, "Doesn't matter, because there is this wonderful thing call a voicemail" the succubus laughed going in for another kiss. Bo's phone just kept ringing. "I don't think whoever is calling wants to leave a voicemail" Lauren said. Bo groaned louder, turning her body so she could reach her phone. "Yeah" she answered with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Bo, it's me I need to speak to Lauren right now!" Hale said.

Bo could tell it was important, she didn't say anything so she instead handed the phone to Lauren who looked confused. "Hello?" she answered. "Lauren? Raven has been hurt, it's bad… You need to get back here right away" Hale said. Lauren sat up abruptly, she didn't know what to do. "Umm, okay… I'll be on the next flight—"

"No time, there is someone who can get you there quicker. I'll txt you the address. Please, hurry" he said. "Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can… Tell her to hold on" Lauren said hanging up the phone and jumping off of the couch. Bo watched as Lauren got dressed in a hurry. The succubus got up and followed suit, pulling on her own clothes. "What's going on?" she asked. "It's Raven, she's been injured. I have to get back to the city" Lauren said zipping up her jeans. "Oh god. Is she okay?" Bo asked putting on her boots. "I don't know, I just have to get there. Hale said there is no time to board a plane so he is sending me the address of someone" she said running to grab her phone off of the kitchen counter.

"I have a feeling I know who he is talking about" Bo said remembering that the Fae had their own special travel agents. "What?" Lauren asked, she was very worried about Raven. Just because they had broken up didn't mean she stopped caring for her. "Never mind, did he send you the address?" Bo asked grabbing her jacket. Lauren looked at her phone, she had 3 missed calls from Hale and 1 new message. "Yeah, I got it" she said.

"Then let's get going" Bo said nodding to the door.

**Light Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Tamsin was pacing back and forth as she waited outside Raven's room, she could hear the brunette screaming in pain. But there was nothing she could do for her. Tamsin looked up when she heard someone yelling. Lauren was approaching her, she running up to her. "Where the hell have you been?!" Tamsin yelled. Before Lauren could open her mouth, Bo came running around the corner. "Should've seen that coming" the taller blonde added. "I don't have time for this, she needs me" Lauren said opening the door to Raven's room.

"Actually she needed you like a half an hour ago!" Tamsin yelled after her.

"What happened?" Bo asked, Tamsin was in no mood to talk right now. She was too worried about Raven. She couldn't figure out whether she was so worried because she still had feelings for the brunette. It had been a long time since she had seen her last. But they had spent most of their fae life together. "You really want to get out of my face right now succubus" the blonde said turning away from Bo and running a hand through her hair. "What the hell is your problem?" the brunette asked. "That bitch in there is my problem!" Tamsin snarled. Bo immediately felt her anger rise as she heard Tamsin's statement about Lauren.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call her? Please, repeat it for me!" the succubus hissed. "**I said**, that bi—"Tamsin was cut off by Bo's right hook coming into contact with her face. The blonde recovered quickly and charged at Bo pushing her to the ground as they both wrestled for control.

"STOP IT!" Lauren yelled, the doctor heard the commotion from inside Raven's room. Bo and Tamsin didn't listen as they kept tussling with each other. Lauren decided to try and grab one of them, she thought she was grabbing Bo's arm but it turned out to be Tamsin's. As soon as she felt someone touch her, the Valkyrie pushed them away with force. Lauren fell backwards into a nearby medical cart that had a tray of surgical tools on. As she fell, two scalpels pierced the side of her thigh. Bo stopped fighting with Tamsin when she heard her girlfriend scream in pain.

"Lauren!" she yelled pushing the Valkyrie off of her and running to Lauren's side. "What the hell is this?!" Hale yelled turning the corner. He saw Tamsin on the ground with a bloody nose and Bo with a bruised face tending to an injured Lauren. "Remove her!" he ordered his guards pointing to Tamsin. "No way! I'm staying!" the Valkyrie said. "You are not Light Fae, and I am the Ash which means I have the right to kick you out of **my** territory…. Take her now" the siren bellowed. Two men in black suits grabbed Tamsin by her arms and escorted her out of the clinic.

"Are you okay?" The siren asked approaching Bo and Lauren.

Lauren nodded, the blonde pulled the scalpels out and quickly set her hand a blaze. She then hovered her hand over the two small slits and watched as the fire cauterised them until they were healed. Bo helped her up and smiled thankful that she was okay. "Bo? Your head" Lauren said touching the succubus' cheek which had a huge gash across it. "I'll be fine… You should get back in there" Bo nodded to Raven's room. "Barry? Please see to her wound" Lauren ordered one of her nurses. "Right away Dr. Lewis" he said leading Bo to a separate room.

Lauren nodded to Hale before re-entering Raven's room. "Hey, how you holding up?" she asked standing next to her ex's bed. Raven was sweating, she was still in a lot of pain. "I give you permission to cut my arm off" the brunette tried to joke. She was a little high, they had given her a lot pain killers. "We're not at that stage yet… And we won't be anytime soon, not if I can help it" Lauren said pulling off the gauze on the brunette's shoulder slowly. Raven's skin looked like it was melting.

"Something is still burning you… I think the only way we can stop it is to get your blood temperature down" Lauren was making this up as she went. She had never seen this before. "And how do we do that?" Raven asked. "I need to get you into something cold… very cold" The blonde said. "Where's a frost giant when you need one huh?" the brunette chuckled. It was a joke but to Lauren it was a solution. Having a frost giant freeze Raven's wound could nip the source of the heat in the bud. Cutting it off and stopping her flesh from melting. "Raven, you are a genius" Lauren smiled running out of the room and finding Hale.

"How is she?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No time, I need you to bring me a frost giant… They need to get here fast" she said. Hale didn't ask any questions, he just nodded and set off to find what the doctor needed.

There was nothing that Lauren could do for Raven until the Hale called in what she asked for. So the blonde decided to check on Bo who was being seen to in the next room. As she turned the corner, Lauren saw the succubus sitting still on the bed while Barry finished stitching up her cheek. "How is going in here?" She asked walking up to the brunette. "Very good. In fact we are all done... I leave you two to talk" Barry smiled before taking his tools and leaving the room. Lauren checked her girlfriend's stitch, she couldn't help but take a look at her nurse's work. "Looks good. You can go out to heal if you want" she said not wanting to see Bo hurt or in pain.

Bo smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. Doesn't really hurt that much anyway. So i get a scar, big whoop. They're badass!" The succubus laughed. "You want to tell me what you two were fighting about?" Lauren asked. Bo felt her anger rise again as she thought back to what the Valkyrie had said. "Tamsin said some not nice things about you, she wouldn't shut her mouth so i shut it for her" Bo explained simply. "I know what she thinks of me... She thinks that i am a heartless bitch for dumping Raven to go back to you. Maybe i am" Lauren said taking a seat next to the brunette on the bed.

Bo turned Lauren's head to her. "No you're not! What happened to Raven wasn't your fault babe. And about the whole breakup thing, anyone could see that it was tearing you apart to make a decision. But you did... Tamsin can think what she likes, who is she to lecture us on relationships?" The brunette had a point. Tamsin didn't know the struggle that Lauren felt when she was torn between both Raven and Bo. How could she? "Where is she now?" Lauren asked.

"Hale had her escorted outside. She is probably waiting out there" Bo said. "I'm going to go and talk to her" she said getting up. The succubus grabbed her wrist. "Lauren no! I don't want you anywhere near her" the succubus said. "It's okay, i can handle myself remember?" The blonde gave a subtle wink before giving Bo a quick peck on the lips and heading out of the door.

**Outside**

Tamsin had tried countless times to try and get past the two trees that were guarding the door. But they wouldn't budge. Her face was hurting, and her nose was definitely broken or bruised. How was she to know? She wasn't a doctor. The blonde was going out of her mind with worry about Raven. Maybe that meant she still did love her. Tamsin turned when she heard a woman's voice. Seeing Lauren she instantly thought that something was wrong with Raven.

"What is it?! Is she okay?!" She asked frantically.

Lauren held her hand up to the detective. "She's fine, in a lot of pain but i have an idea that might help her. We are just waiting for it to arrive" Lauren explained. "Look, I'm sorry for fighting with Bo okay. Please, let me get back in there" Tamsin asked. She needed to get back to Raven. "Can we talk first?" The doctor asked gesturing to a bench that was near the wall of the building. "Sure" Tamsin said making her way over to take a seat. Lauren did the same as the two blonde's faced each other. "I know you blame me for what happened to her. And maybe i am to blame a little. But Tamsin, you have no idea what it's like to be torn between two people" Lauren said.

"How can you say you were torn when you knew you loved Bo more?" Tamsin asked.

"I may love her more, but i do still love Raven. She has been there for me these last 8 months. She's amazing. And she deserves someone who can give her the kind of love i can't... That's where you come in" the doctor said. "Me? What are you talking about?" Tamsin was starting to get defensive. Lauren chuckled lowly. "Come on Tamsin, you still love her. I don't know the real story about what happened between you two but every time someone mentions her name or you see her... You get a twinkle in your eyes" Lauren smiled.

"How do you know that it's a love twinkle? It could be a friendly twinkle" the Valkyrie said. Was she really going to deny it? "I know because i do the same thing with Bo. You love her Tamsin, you finally have a second chance with her... Don't blow it" Lauren said getting to her feet. Tamsin was flabbergasted. The doctor was right, she loved Raven. She always had, she had never stopped since the day the brunette left.

"Come on, let's get you back inside. You need to have that looked at" Lauren smiled pointing to Tamsin's bloody nose. "Yeah, let's go" Tamsin laughed getting up and following Lauren back inside.

…**..**

**A/N: Stopping here. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Will be home in a few hours and then everything will be back to normal. Keep the reviews coming, love to know what you guys think. Much love xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! So sorry for the late update. Apparently my laptop decided to be a little bitch for the week. It still is not fixed yet, so i am resorted to using my phone. But it is sort of easier than last time because i have a had a new phone which is way better than my last. Anyway. I am finally back on UK soil so hopefully things will go back to normal regarding updating and such.**

**Also in case some of you don't have twitter and didn't see my post, i am working on a new fic which is set in High School. And i know that there are stories similar to that but i really wanted to try it out. I have yet to do a completely AU Story so i wanted to give it a shot. Once this is finished then i will post that. Brave New World Part 3 still needs a hell of a lot of work, i just want it to be the best for you guys.**

**One thing i should mention though, i am putting my own twist on Lauren's background For this story. No Karen business. :)**

**So here we go for Chapter 12!**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

**...**

**Chapter 12: On the Horizon**

After having their little chat, Lauren escorted Tamsin back inside the clinic. As soon as they walked into building, they were stopped by Hale and his guards. The siren didn't want any more fighting in his compound. Lauren held her hand up to the guards. "Hale it's okay, Tamsin has agreed not to cause any more disturbances. Right?" The doctor turned to the taller blonde. "Right, what she said… I come in peace" Tamsin said. Hale signalled for his men to stand down and return to their posts. "Can I see her?" Tamsin asked Lauren. The doctor gestured towards her ex's room. "Go ahead" she smiled.

Tamsin rushed off into the room, closing the door behind her. "Any word on the Frost Giant?" Lauren asked walking up to Hale. He nodded, "I tracked one down, his name is Robert Davies. He was the one who lived the closest so I sent my men to retrieve him" he said. "Can he be trusted?" Lauren couldn't help but ask. "I would say so, he is a respective business man. And had served the Light Fae very well for centuries. I wouldn't let him near Raven if I didn't he was worthy" Hale said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I still feel like this my fault" Lauren said, she couldn't help the guilt she felt. Hale placed his hands on Lauren's shoulders. "It's not your fault Lauren. Even if you hadn't have come back. Dyson and Tamsin would still have investigated this case, D would have still been injured and I would have still called Raven" he tried to assure her. "Even so, I still feel like I am partly to blame" she said sadly. "Come on, talk me through Raven's impending treatment" Hale said leading Lauren to her office.

**Raven's Room**

Tamsin had been watching Raven sleep for about 5 minutes. The brunette was still sweating but she looked like she was in less pain now. Tamsin reached over to touch her face. Raven jolted up as she felt someone touch her. "Rae? Calm down, it's me" Tamsin said trying to calm her. Raven stilled her movements as she settled her eyes on Tamsin. "Sorry, I guess I am a little out of it" she mumbled laying back down. "You seem like you're not in pain anymore" the blonde said. Raven chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving, I am in excruciating pain… But, there is this magical thing called Morphine. It's great!" Raven whispered with a smile.

Great, she was high on pain meds. "I'm sure it is. Lauren said she is close to fixing you" the blonde said taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Ah yes, Lauren and her genius brain! I expected you to leave after bringing me here" Raven admitted. Unfortunately for her, the brunette's inhibitions were somewhat lowered due to her drug induced buzz. "Why would you think that?" Tamsin asked shocked. "Because you never came after me the last time" she answered. The valkyrie sighed, she deserved that. She harboured a great regret about what she put Raven through when they were together. But in all honesty, no matter what happened between them back then her feelings never wavered.

"No, I didn't. And I am so sorry for that. I was an idiot. I should never have let you go" Tamsin said.

"Don't get all soft on me now T" Raven said. This was unlike the Tamsin she used to know.

"Maybe I need to be more… Soft. Raven, I love you. I have always loved you, watching you walk away from me was the worst day of my life. And I know things are even more difficult now that you chose Light. But, I can't let you go again" Tamsin felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had wanted to tell her that for years.

Raven was lost for words, she didn't know whether this was really happening or if it was the illusion of her morphine buzz. "Are you joking? Because that would be super mean" she said seriously. Tamsin laughed talking her ex's hand. "No, I'm not joking" the blonde said. "Prove it" Raven said. If she wanted proof, then that is what Tamsin would give her. The valkyrie leaned her head down and brushed her lips over Raven's gently. When they pulled away Raven pursed her lips and continued to stare at the blonde above her. "I think I'm gonna need more that that" she smiled.

Tamsin obliged and kissed her again. Their embrace was interrupted when the door burst open. "Oh, sorry I should have knocked" Lauren said a little surprised at what she saw. "It's okay. What's up?" Tamsin asked getting to her feet but still not letting go of Raven's hand. "The treatment has arrived" the doctor said stepping further into the room to show a man dressed in a suit. A rather expensive suit. "Who's the new guy?" Tamsin asked protectively. "Robert here, is a Frost Giant…" Lauren explained walking over to Raven's bed. "… He is going to freeze the part of your skin that is still burning, once your flesh stops melting then I will remove the frozen layer" the doctor tried to explain it in the easiest way she could.

"Remove? You mean cut her skin off?" Tamsin was worried.

"Yes, but thanks to Raven's Thunderbird abilities her skin will probably grow back within the next couple of days. This is the easiest way" Lauren addressed Raven. The brunette chuckled, "Beats an amputation right?" She laughed. "That's not funny" Tamsin was less than amused. "Lighten up T. I trust Lauren's methods completely. It'll work" she said giving the valkyrie a wink. "Ready?" Lauren asked. Raven exhaled before nodding. Tamsin moved over to the other side of the bed and held Raven's hand. She wasn't leaving her.

Robert made his way to Raven's side and hovered his hand over her burn. "This will hurt a little" he said as gently as he could. "I've had worse" Raven chuckled. Lauren stepped back as she watched Robert use his powers. His hand turned white and emitted a cold water fall looking mist. Raven gritted her teeth and squeezed Tamsin's hand. "Just look at me, I'm right here with you" the valkyrie said holding the brunette's hand tight. Lauren was glad to see that she had gotten though to the detective.

Lauren checked over the wound once Robert said he was done. It wasn't burning anymore, it had worked. "Okay, now I'm going to remove the frozen skin" she said grabbing her scalpel and began to make a clean cut around the effected area. Thanks to the skin being frozen, Raven couldn't feel anything. Once she had peeled off the frozen flesh, Lauren placed it in a metal bowl and quickly applied a healing ointment. It wouldn't heal her completely, but it was speed up the process for when she did herself.  
>The doctor then wrapped Raven's arm up so it was secure. "All done. How do you feel?" She asked as Raven turned around to lay on her back.<p>

"Better. I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore" the brunette laughed.

"That's probably a good sign. I want to keep you in over night just to be safe. So get comfortable" Lauren smiled as she made he way out of the room. "Lauren?!" Raven called out. The blonde turned around to look at her ex. "Thank you" she said with a warm smile. "You're welcome… Tamsin, you can stay as long as you want. I'll tell the nurses to check on you in a little bit" the phoenix said before closing the door as she left.

**Next Room**

Bo was still sitting on the bed where Lauren had left her. She didn't want to be in the way of anything so she thought it was a good idea. "Hey?" The brunette looked up to see her girlfriend standing in the door way. "Hey, did everything go ok?" Bo asked. "Yes, it went great. You ready to go home?" Lauren asked. Bo hopped off of the bed and made her way over to the blonde. "Thought you would never ask" she smiled kissing her on the cheek. Both women left the clinic hand in hand as they made their way back to the clubhouse.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Lauren was fast asleep, she didn't realise how much yesterday exhausted her. Bo wanted to let her sleep so she quietly got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. Kenzi was already up and making some coffee. "Morning Kenz" Bo smiled approaching the kitchen island. "Top of the morning to ya Bo-Bo! Where is your gal?" Kenzi asked not seeing Lauren behind her. The brunette pointed to the ceiling. "Still sleeping. She had a long day yesterday" she said taking the offered mug from her best friend. "So did you by the looks of it" Kenzi said pointing to her friend's stitched up cheek. "Oh, yeah I had a little thing with Tamsin yesterday" Bo explained.

Even though Lauren had offered last night, Bo passed on the healing session. The blonde was tired and to be honest she was tired herself. It would still be the same in the morning. "Holy crap! Tell me you gave as good as you got?" The girl said. "Broke her nose" the succubus said proudly. Kenzi smiled and high fived her roommate. "That's my girl!" She laughed. "So what do you and the fine Doc have planned for today?" Kenzi asked. Bo gave a small shrug. "Nothing much really, she is having her stuff sent over from Rexford. Which is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about… How would you feel about Lauren moving in?" Bo had to run it by Kenzi first.

"Fine, I don't know if you noticed but when you guys were dating before… She practically lived here then. Just warn a girl before you two have one of your all night sex-a-thons" Kenzi asked. "You got it Kenz" Bo smiled. She was glad that Kenzi was okay with this change.

**Light Fae Compound (Raven's Room)**

Tamsin had stayed the night with Raven, she really didn't feel good leaving her. Plus she had to have her nose seen to. "You look awful" Raven laughed pointing to the bruises that were starting to appear under the blonde's eyes. "Thanks. That succubus has a strong right hook… I was impressed" she said. "So was I, I didn't expect her to put up as good of fight as she did with me" Raven said thinking back to the night in the Dahl. "She's persistent" Tamsin said. Raven decided it was time to put the past behind them. After all, she and Tamsin had reconnected now. And without the obvious obstacle of her being Light and Tamsin being Dark, she was hopeful of making it work this time around.

"Can you call Bo for me? Ask her to stop by, I'd really like to talk to her" Raven said. Tamsin was shocked to say the least, but Raven always had a reason for doing the things that she did. "Sure thing, I'll go call her now" Tamsin said kissing the brunette on the forehead and leaving the room.

**Clubhouse (Same Time)**

Lauren was just walking into the kitchen when she heard Bo and Kenzi talking. "Morning" she smiled making her way over to Bo who was sitting on one of the kitchen stools. "Hi" the brunette said pulling the blonde by her waist to stand in between her legs and kissing her in the cheeks. "Aw, you guys are totes adorable… You're welcome" Kenzi winked. Although her methods were less that perfect, Kenzi had brought them back together. And for that they couldn't be more grateful. Lauren was pouring herself some coffee when she saw her girlfriend's phone light up and vibrate on the counter.

"It's Tamsin" the blonde said reading the caller ID.

"Maybe she is calling to apologise?" Kenzi said.

Bo grabbed her phone and was about to press 'accept', "This is Tamsin we are talking about here. She doesn't know the meaning of the word apologise…" She said answering the call. "Hello?" The succubus answered. "Hey Bo, Raven wanted me to ask if you could stop by to talk to her when you have a chance?" Tamsin asked. The brunette didn't know what to say, why would Raven want to talk to her? They hated each other. "Can I ask why?" Bo asked. "I don't know why exactly, she just said she'd like to talk to you. You coming or not?" Tamsin huffed.

"Uh sure, I'll be over in a little bit" the succubus said. "Good, see you in a bit" the valkyrie said before ending the call. "No apology?" Lauren asked. "No, uh… Raven wants to talk to me. She asked if I could go over to see her" the blonde was just as surprised as her girlfriend was at the request. "Oh, well then you should go. If she wanted me to come with you then she would have said me too" Lauren said. "Okay, well I'll be back in a bit..." The succubus said getting up and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "… Love you" she said. "Love you too" the blonde smiled.

"Aw, I love you guys too" Kenzi joked.

Bo quickly grabbed her keys and her phone before heading out of the house.

**Light Fae Compound (Raven's Room – 20 Minutes Later)**

Bo knocked on Raven's door and entered when she heard someone say 'Come in'. "Hey" the succubus said walking in. When she saw Tamsin's nose, she had to contain her laughter. Not that the blonde didn't deserve it, Bo had a scar to prove it. "Bo, Tamsin has something she wants to say to you… Don't you?" Raven said nodding yo Tamsin. The valkyrie turned her head to Bo and gave a fake smile. "I am sorry, for calling Lauren a bitch. It was uncalled for and mean" she said. Raven poked the blonde in her arm. "And I am also sorry for jacking up your face, I didn't have to do that" she added. Raven smiled smugly at the succubus.

In all the time she had known her, Bo had never seen Tamsin apologise for anything. Let alone someone making her do it. "Thanks. I'm sorry too" Bo said. "Well now that you guys have made up, Tamsin can I have a minute alone with Bo?" Raven asked. "Sure, I'll go get some coffee" the blonde said walking out of the room.

Bo stepped further into the room. "So, I guess we have some things to get past" Raven said. "We do?" The succubus asked with a frown. She didn't know what else needed to be said. "Yeah, look I am sorry for picking that fight with you the other day. I was out of line, and you were right. I was just doing it to make myself feel better, but it didn't work. So I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you" she smirked.

The succubus took a seat in the chair next to Raven's bed. "And I am sorry for sleeping with your girlfriend" Bo said with a hint of a smile. "No your not. But that's okay. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want it to work between me and Lauren, but I get it now" she said narrowing her eyes at Bo. "You get what?" Bo was confused. "What everyone says about you two. You really can't shake each other. I mean Lauren moved away and some how you still managed to get the girl. You should be proud Bo" Raven admitted. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't" The succubus smiled mimicking the other brunette's words.

"Just promise me that you won't screw it up this time. Because if you break her heart again, I'll deep fry you real good" Raven threatened with a smile. She was obviously referring to her lightening powers. Bo didn't really want to be in the receiving end of that. "I won't be making the same mistake again trust me, but thanks for the mental image" she said with a smiled. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about" Raven said as she tried to sit up in the bed.

"What?" Bo asked wondering what it could be.

"A few months ago, someone came to see me at the station. They were looking for Lauren" Raven said. Bo sat up in the chair. She was automatically concerned. "Who was it?" She asked. Raven paused to take a deep breath. "It was her mother. She wanted to see her" the detective said. Bo was flabbergasted, Lauren had never once mentioned her mother to Bo. "You didn't tell her?" The succubus asked. Raven shook her head, "She never told me anything about her family so I didn't know whether Lauren would want to see her" she said. "Did her mother say what she wanted?" Bo asked. "She just said that she wanted to talk to her and that it was important" Raven said.

Bo didn't know how to handle this. It was something that Lauren needed to decide for herself. She obviously had her own reservations as to why she didn't talk about her. "Did she leave you her number?" The succubus asked. "Yeah, here…" Raven trailed off as she grabbed her phone. "… Take it down" she said handing Bo her phone. The succubus quickly entered the information in her own phone and saving it. "Thanks, I uh… I guess I should talk to her about it" Bo said. "She sounded sincere enough to me, but maybe Lauren has her own reason for loosing touch with her" Raven said, it made her curious as to why the blonde wouldn't want to see her own mother.

"Yeah maybe. Well, thanks for telling me" Bo said getting up off of her chair.

"You are her girlfriend now, you have a right to know" Raven said. Bo could see why Lauren liked Raven so much, even though she had her faults. Raven handled things like a real adult. Where as Bo would pout like a child, she wasn't proud of it but she had vowed to turn over a new leaf.

"So I should probably go, thanks for this and the apology. And I am sorry for any hurt that I caused you, it's just Lauren drives me crazy. I love her" the succubus said. "I get it. What's not to love?" Raven laughed. Bo extended her hand, this was the start of a new beginning. Sure they weren't going to be best friends but they could at least be civil.

Raven shook Bo's hand gently. And gave her a nod. "Feel better" the succubus said before leaving the room.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

After receiving this new information, Bo wanted to talk to Lauren right away. The succubus made her way into the house and saw her girlfriend sitting on the couch watching some medical show. "Lauren?" The blonde turned her head as she heard her girlfriend call out to her. "Hey, that was quick. Everything okay?" She asked wondering how it went with Raven. Bo nodded with a smile as she took a seat next to her on the couch. "It wen't fine. She apologised for fighting with me and so did i. Then she made Tamsin apologise to me for yesterday" Bo explained with a chuckle.

"Wow, someone actually got Tamsin to apologise? Ground breaking stuff…" Lauren laughed before turning the TV off with the remote and then turning back to Bo. "… Since you are back, why don't you let me take care of your cut? We can make a day of it" she said seductively with a wink. As much as Bo would love to be in bed with the love her life, right now she had to talk about what Raven told her. "That sounds great, but I need to talk to you about something first" the m brunette said seriously. Lauren could tell her girlfriend was serious so she made sure to listen good.

"I'm all ears" she smiled.

"Raven told me something, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it" Bo started. Lauren placed her hands on her girlfriend's. "Bo, you are scaring me now. Just tell me" she said. "Your mother is looking for you" the brunette said. The blonde's expression dropped as she heard Bo's words. Why was her mother looking for her? She hadn't spoken to her in over 15 years. "What does this have to do with Raven?" Lauren asked. "You Mom went to see her asking about you" Bo explained. "How did she even know to go to Raven?" The blonde asked. It was a valid question. How did her mother know that her girlfriend was a cop? "I don't know. Raven gave me her information if you want to call her" the brunette said. "I don't" Lauren said simply.

"Why not?" Bo didn't understand why she wouldn't want to see her. "Because I made it my whole life without her and I don't need her now" the succubus was sensing some major hostility. "Why don't you ever talk about her?" She asked. "Because she isn't relevant. She's a drunk and a doesn't even deserve to be called a mother" the blonde said. This was the first Bo had ever heard of this. "Raven said she sounded genuine" she said. "Yeah well, I know her. She is anything but genuine" Lauren said angrily.

Lauren obviously didn't want to see her mother, and she obviously didn't want to go into detail about her either. So Bo wasn't going to push her, she would tell her when she was ready. "Okay, if you say you don't want to talk to her then I respect you choice. I won't pressure you… Come here" Bo said scooting closer to her and opening her arms. Lauren smiled and settled in her girlfriend's loving arms.

"Thank you" the blonde whispered as she laid her head in the crook of Bo's neck.

**...**

**A/N: There it is, love to know what you guys think of this one. Let me know. :) Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Yey, so glad you guys liked the last chapter. One thing I will say is that I am struggling a bit to cater to what some of you want. Half of you want to see more of Tamsin and Raven and then the other half doesn't want to see them at all. So just to clear things up, this is a doccubus story. But I can't just leave their story unexplained. I hope you are okay with that. As for Lauren's mother, this chapter will help you understand that a bit more. :)**

**And some of you have asked about the new High School AU I am doing. You can rest assured that there will be no triangles, or any kind of shapes. Just doccubus. And as for their popularity in the story, they are the same so there will be no 'She's All That' moments.**

**Hope that clears things up for you :)**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

**….  
>Chapter 13: Blast From The Past<strong>

**Clubhouse**

After their embrace ended, the brunette took up Lauren's offer for healing. It didn't take long for the succubus' medium gash to heal. Although, Lauren had to remove the stitches first which was less than pleasant for Bo. Thankfully it didn't bleed so they could get right to the good part. Once Bo had fed, both women found themselves spent and fast asleep. Bo was the first to wake up, she wasn't really that tired. But Lauren was, the brunette watched her girlfriend closely as she was snuggled into her side. Bo still couldn't understand why Lauren didn't want to see her mother. What could she have done that was so bad?

The blonde did mention that her mother was a drunk. Maybe she did something to hurt Lauren. Contemplating that thought just made Bo angry. She had been through her own fair share of mommy issues. She still wanted to know though, after all she and Lauren had made a deal to be honest with each other from now on. Maybe Lauren needed to be reminded of that. Bo just wanted to help her through whatever she was feeling. That was what having a girlfriend was for. The succubus felt the woman beside her stir as she started to wake. "Hi" the blonde whispered. Bo just smiled.

Lauren could tell that something was bothering her. She had kind of a six sense when it came to Bo. "What is it?" She asked touching her girlfriend's cheek. "Why won't you talk to me about your Mom?" The brunette blurted out, no reason to hold back. Lauren dropped her hand and looked to the ceiling. "It's not important" she said. "It is important Lauren. She is your mother. You know everything about mine, yours can't be worse than Aife" the brunette joked. "I would trade you any day" Lauren said. Was she serious? "Lauren, come on" the blonde huffed and sat up, holding the bed sheet to her chest.

"What do you want to hear from me Bo? I haven't seen her since I was 15 years old. She never cared about me, all she cared about was how she was going to pay for her next bottle of wine" the blonde said with frustration. Bo sat up with her as they both leaned against the headboard. "Just tell me, let me be there for you like you have been for me" the brunette said moving some hair out of her girlfriend's face. Lauren sighed, Bo was right. What could it hurt to open up with the person she loved? "Alright…. What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's her name?" Was the brunette's first question.

"Kelly" Lauren answered.

"What happened to make you hate her so much?" Bo asked.

"She would go out nearly every night, get wasted and bring a creepy guy back with her. I would wake up in the morning to find her on the couch, drunk out of her mind and half naked. I wasn't her daughter, I was her caretaker. No 15 year old should have to experience things like that. I worked hard in school, ended up getting a full scholarship to Yale. She was less than happy" Lauren explained. Why wouldn't her mother be happy for her daughter achieving so much? "Why not?" Bo asked. "She lived on benefits, as soon as I left for college those benefits stopped. Without the money she couldn't buy her alcohol. As soon as I turned 16 I got myself emancipated. I got a job, saved for college. It wasn't a lot but I made do with what I had. As soon as I finished High School, I left and I never looked back" the blonde finished.

Bo was overcome with pride, she had no idea what Lauren had gone through. "You're a survivor. You made a life for yourself, I get why you don't want to see her. But aren't you the least bit curious as to what she wants?" The succubus asked. Lauren scoffed. "Probably a loan" the blonde said. "What if she's changed?" Bo said. "Trust me, she is not capable of change" Bo understood her girlfriend's anger, she would be pissed too. But after everything Trick had told her about her own mother, she still wanted to see her.

"Babe? Maybe you should call her, at least see what she wants" the brunette said. "Why do you care so much?" Lauren asked. "Because she is your mother, take it from me… Second chances are hard to come by" she said. Lauren exhaled, "You have her number?" The brunette nodded and grabbed her cell phone from the side table. "Right here" she said holding up the handset. "Hand it over then" Lauren smiled. Bo chuckled, she was glad that her girlfriend listened to her. Lauren took the phone and scrolled down to the last saved number. Pressing call she made sure it was on speakerphone and placed it on her lap.

Bo held her girlfriend's hand for support as they heard it ring. "Hello?" A woman answered. Lauren froze, she hadn't heard that voice in over a decade. The brunette could see that Lauren wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Is this Kelly?" She asked. "Yes, who is this?" The woman asked. "My name is Bo, I know your daughter" she said. "Lauren? Is she with you? Can I speak to her?" Kelly asked. Bo looked to Lauren who shook her head, she wasn't ready. "She can't talk right now, but she was wondering if you would want to meet up some time?" The brunette asked looking to the blonde who nodded her approval.

"I would love that. Where can I meet her?" Kelly asked.

Lauren didn't know what to say. The brunette held up her hand indicating she knew of a place. "I will text you an address when I talk to her if that's okay" she said. "Yes, thank you. Can you please tell her I miss her?" Kelly asked. Bo held up the phone to her mouth. "I will… Good bye" she said hanging up the phone. "I couldn't…. When I heard her voice I just, I couldn't" Lauren whispered as her tears started to fall. Bo brought her into a hug, "Shhh, it's okay babe. You took the first step, that's all that matters" she said kissing her head.  
>"What meet up place did you have in mind?" Lauren asked.<p>

"I know a little place, it'll be fine" the succubus said stroking her girlfriend's hair.

**The Dahl (4 Hours Later)**

Once Lauren had pulled herself together a bit, she and Bo both got dressed. The brunette had called her grandfather in the meantime and asked him if she could have the Dahl for a couple of hours. He was hesitant at first but Bo coerced him into taking some well deserved time off. He eventually caved and left her the keys as she and Lauren arrived. Bo texted Lauren's mother back and gave the address to the Dahl. Now they were waiting for her to show up.

"I'm telling you she won't show. This was a waste of time" Lauren said convinced her mother hadn't changed since she saw her last. "Just give her five more minutes babe, she said she would be here" Bo said. Kelly was late, a lot late. But she was hopeful that she would show up. "Do you know how many times she promised me that she would stop drinking? Let's just say I would be a millionaire by now" the blonde said walking behind the bar to get herself a drink. She could really use one.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see" Lauren stopped what she was doing as she heard her mother's voice. Bo was looking at the woman who was standing in the door way of the Dahl. Kelly was basically an older version of Lauren, she was blonde, tall, amazing cheek bones. The Lewis family clearly had good genes. Lauren walked out from behind the bar and stood next to Bo. Kelly walked forward, she looked like she had cleaned up. "It is really good to see you sweetie" she smiled. "Who is your friend?" Kelly looked to Bo. "This is my girlfriend, Bo" Lauren said. The brunette extended her hand to her girlfriend's mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lewis" Bo smiled.

"And you Bo" Lauren couldn't help but notice the engagement ring on her mother's finger. "You're getting married?" She asked. Kelly followed her daughter's gaze to her hand and nodded. "I am, that is the reason I called… I would really love it If you could be there" Kelly said. "Who's the lucky guy?" The blonde asked sarcastically. "His name is Richie, I met him at an AA Meeting over a year ago" Kelly answered. Lauren was surprised to hear her mother even went to those meetings. "How about we take a seat?" Bo suggested gesturing to an empty table. The three women made their way over and sat down. "Anyone care for a drink?" Bo asked. Kelly just smiled. "Anything but Alcohol for me please…. I am ten years sober" Kelly said proudly.

"Congratulations" Lauren smiled before turning to Bo. "Double whiskey" she said. The succubus didn't want to argue. She kind of needed a drink herself now. Five minutes of silence later and the brunette returned with the drinks. Double whiskey for Lauren, Ginger Ale for Kelly and a beer for herself. "How did you manage to hire out the bar?" Kelly wondered why this bar was empty at 4 in the afternoon. "We didn't hire it, my grandfather owns this place" Bo said. "Oh, that's nice. Forgive me for stepping out of line but I was under the impression that your girlfriend was the detective I met a few months ago" Kelly said.

"You mean Raven? How did you know where I was? Let alone who I was with?" Lauren asked dodging her mother's question. "I hired a private investigator to find you. It wasn't easy either, he tried for years and came up empty" Kelly said. "Well, to answer your question… Raven is my ex" the doctor said. "So when is the wedding?" The succubus asked trying to lighten the mood. Who didn't like weddings? "It's in 2 weeks actually. That's why I was so glad to hear from you. I would really like for you to meet Richie, and he really wants to meet you—"

"Did you even think about me after I left?" Lauren couldn't help but blurt that out. "Of course I did Lauren. But there wasn't much I could do, you emancipated yourself and left for College. And I am so proud of you honey, my P.I friend told me all about your job. I hear you are a very good doctor" Kelly was very proud. "She's the best" Bo smiled rubbing her thumb over her girlfriend's knuckles as she held her hand. "You two seem very happy" Kelly said noticing how Bo and Lauren looked at each other. "We are" Lauren said. "Lauren, I would really like the opportunity to have a second chance with you. I know that I don't deserve it, but could you at least think about it?" She asked.

Lauren sighed, from the looks of it her mother was a changed woman. She was sober, in a good relationship. And she was happy. "I am happy that you have turned your life around. It's all I ever wanted for you, but I still think I need a little time to process all of this" Lauren said. Kelly nodded, "That is fair. I am afraid I must be going, I have an AA meeting in the next 15 minutes" the woman said standing up. Bo and Lauren did the same and walked her to the door. "It was really nice meeting you" Bo smiled. Kelly looked to her daughter who just stared at her. "Thank you for coming" Lauren said with a small smile. Kelly nodded, "Can i?" She asked gesturing for a hug. Lauren was reluctant at first but then sort of fell into her mother's arms.

It felt nice, it had been so long since she felt her mother's arms around her. Bo smiled as she saw the interaction. Why couldn't Aife be more like Kelly? It would have made things a lot more easier. "Bye Mom" Lauren smiled. Kelly was so glad to hear those words. "Good bye sweetie" she said touching her daughter's cheek. Once the goodbyes were said, Kelly was gone and Bo and Lauren were left by themselves. "You did it!" The succubus praised her girlfriend. She took a huge step. "I couldn't have done it without you" Lauren said cupping both of Bo's cheeks as the succubus' went the blonde's waist. "It was all you babe" she said leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you" Lauren said.

"I love you too" Bo replied going in for another kiss.

"What do you say succubus? Will you be my plus one?" Lauren smiled pulling away. "Does that mean you're going?" Bo asked surprised. "I'm still a bit shocked by all of this, but she seems happy and I don't want to be the reason she's not" the blonde said admirably. "I'm proud of you babe. You always deal with so maturely… I don't know how you do it" the succubus smiled wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend's waist. "Years of practise… To be honest it was nice to see her after all this time. Thank you for talking sense into me" she said kissing the brunette again. "I just gave you a nudge" Bo laughed.

The two of them kissed again. Bo hands started to wonder as they ran up and down Lauren's back. Things were getting heated quickly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bo breathed out on her lover's lips. "I'll lock the door…" Lauren smiled pulling away and running to the bar entrance. Trick said he wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours so they were going to take advantage of having the bar all to themselves. When Lauren returned the succubus pounced on her. The blonde found herself pressed against the wall as Bo crashed her lips onto hers. The kiss was rough but still just as passionate, as they pulled aways they stripped each other of their clothes. The brunette lifted the blonde up by her waist. Lauren wrapped her legs around her to hold on as they continued their kissing.

"Couch! Now!" Lauren ordered.

Bo chuckled lowly and did as she was told. Walking them both over to the couch in the lounge. Trick would not be happy if he knew this was happening. But, what the hell! The succubus lowered her girlfriend down onto the couch and quickly settled in between her legs. They fell back into their kissing as they felt skin on skin. Bo gasped as she felt her girlfriend's thigh come into contact with her throbbing centre. "Eager?" She smiled moving her mouth to Lauren's neck. "Aren't you?" Lauren replied with a smirk. Of course she was, and Bo was going to show her just how much.

The succubus moved her own thigh forwards, pressing so hard into Lauren's centre that she arched her back a little from the contact. "Well played" she laughed. They both began to rock against each other. Both of them breathing heavily and moaning as they looked into each other's eyes. She was getting so lost in this pleasurable feeling that Lauren didn't notice her hand was burning a little. Bo moaned louder as she felt her girlfriend's fingers claw at her back, she felt the burning but she was so lot in Lauren that she couldn't feel the pain.

Bo leaned down to take some chi from the woman below her. There it was that warm, fiery taste. It was intoxicating. With every move of their hips, their breathing got louder. "Oh god!" Lauren husked out. The succubus started to kiss her way up her girlfriend's neck as she moved faster. "Almost" Bo mumbled as she felt herself losing control. Lauren wrapped her arms around the succubus' neck and pulled her down latching her lips onto hers. With a few more thrust they both done for. Lauren arched up into Bo as they came. "I swear we just keep getting better and better" Bo laughed resting her head onto the blonde's shoulder.  
>"That we do" Lauren said.<p>

They began to kiss again, hoping to go for another round. When suddenly they were interrupted by a banging noise. "You locked the door right?" The succubus asked worriedly. Lauren nodded. "Bo? Lauren? Why is the door locked?" They both laughed as they heard Trick yell from outside. "We better get dressed" Lauren smiled giving her girlfriend a gentle peck. Bo groaned, she didn't want to move. But Trick was just going to keep knocking, it was his bar after all. Both women got up and quickly found their clothes, Lauren stayed seated at the bar while Bo unlocked the door to let Trick in.

"Did you have a good day off?" She asked her grandfather before going to sit next to her girlfriend. "Yes I did, thank you" he smiled walking behind the bar. "I hate to ask this but, you didn't ask for the bar because you wanted to fornicate in it did you?" Trick asked with a disapproving look. Bo and Lauren looked at each other trying to contain their laughter. "I am offended that you would even think that" Bo said faking hurt. "Actually, we needed it for another reason" Lauren piped up. "Oh?" Trick asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, I was meeting my mother. And it was hard for me because I haven't seen her in a while" she explained. Bo stroked her girlfriend's back. "Oh, I see. Did it go well?" He asked. Lauren smiled with a nod. "Better than I expected it to go, and it's all thanks to your granddaughter" the blonde smiled turning to Bo. "I didn't do anything" the brunette said shaking her head. Lauren placed her hand over Bo that was resting on the bar top. "Yes you did. Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome babe" the succubus smirked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Trick smirked as he saw the interaction. He was glad to see Bo so happy. And Lauren too.

**….**

**A/N: Stopping here, short one i know. Hope you guys liked this one. Let me know what you think. Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, here is the next instalment. Just a heads up for you guys. This story will be wrapping up very soon. And it is all going to be drama free from now on. I think I have probably put you through enough. Don't you? LOL. So anyway, some stuff happening in this one so have fun.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)  
>….<strong>

**Chapter 14: Peace and Love**

**Clubhouse (Next Day)**

Lauren felt extremely elated after the meeting with her mother yesterday. She was prepared to hate every second of it, but it ended up going really well. And Bo was her rock through the whole thing. The succubus really had come a long way since they reconnected. That is all Lauren ever wanted, for Bo to listen and be considerate of her feelings. The brunette did that and more. Bo and Lauren were currently on the couch, cuddled up watching a movie. "So have you thought more about your Mom's wedding?" The succubus asked. Lauren hadn't stopped thinking about it. Although the meeting with her mother went well, she didn't know if she was at the place where she wanted to go to her wedding.

"Yes, but I still don't know if it is a good idea" Lauren said resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Why not? We'll go, we'll dance, drink and if we are on a roll one of use will catch the bouquet" Bo chuckled. "Somehow I don't see you as a 'catch the bouquet' kind of girl" the blonde laughed. "Hey, I am hurt by that notion. Although, you probably right. Why fight to catch it when I could just sway your mom into giving it to me" she joked. "That would be considered as cheating babe" the blonde said. That was true. "Does it make you think though? Ya know, about marriage?" Bo asked, she didn't know why she was asking this but she couldn't stop herself.

"A little. This isn't your way of asking me is it?" Lauren lifted her head up to meet the brunette's eyes. "No, I think we have a while to go before we are at that stage. It is just something I was thinking about" she said with a smile. That was a relief, they were nowhere near ready to get married. They had only just got back together. "You really want to go don't you?" The blonde asked hearing how excited Bo was when talking about it. The succubus smirked, "I think it would be fun, don't you want to meet you soon to be step-father?" She asked. Lauren never knew her real father, she couldn't picture having one at all. "I guess. Alright we'll go, but i'm not making a big deal out of this. Just because yesterday went okay doesn't mean I have forgotten everything she did. That will take years" the blonde said.

It was understandable, by the sounds of what happened. Lauren didn't have much of a childhood, and her mother was the reason for that. Bo had the utmost respect for her girlfriend, she overcame a really big hardship and made a better life for herself. She put herself through college and now she was this big shot genius doctor. Who wouldn't be proud of that? "You got it babe" the brunette said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's head. As they finished talking, they both looked back to the television to continue their movie.

**Light Fae Compound (3 Hours Later)**

Raven was in the middle of reading a magazine that Tamsin had left her when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she called out. The door opened to reveal a smiling Lauren. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" The blonde asked. Raven nodded and put aside her magazine. "Sure" Lauren closed the door and stepped into the room before taking a seat beside her ex. "I saw my mother yesterday" Lauren said. Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't think Bo would have told her that quickly. "Really? How did it go?" The brunette asked intrigued. "Good, better than I thought it would ever go" Lauren laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that she came to see you?" Lauren asked. Raven shrugged, "I don't really have an answer for that Lauren. I mean, you never spoke about her" she said.

"That's because I don't feel the need to anymore. We didn't have a normal mother/daughter relationship" Lauren admitted sadly. She wished so badly that they had.

"Do you mind me asking why?" Raven asked. She was curious.

"It's a long story. One that involved a lot of heavy drinking on her part" the blonde explained. Raven didn't need to know the rest to know they why. It was pretty clear. "I understand. Look Lauren, I know that we didn't end things well… But I still care about you. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you" Raven really meant it. Lauren smiled and held her ex's hand gently. "Thank you. How are you feeling today?" Lauren asked changing the subject. "Better thanks. Except my arm itches like crazy" the brunette groaned.

"That's because your skin is growing back, for a normal human it would be spread out over a couple of weeks but for you it's happening all at once…. I'll have a nurse put some ointment on it" Lauren said. "Thanks. So tell me, what did your mom want to talk about?" Raven smiled tapping the side of her bed for the blonde to lay with her. Lauren rounded the bed and took a seat on the bed next to her. They were just friends now, so no harm no foul. "She came to have a second chance with me. And get this, she is getting married in 2 weeks time" the blonde explained. "Wow! Are you gonna go?" She asked. "I was hesitant at first but Bo convinced me that maybe I should go. I mean she is my mother and she's getting married" Lauren said.

Raven could see her point. But she didn't know what she would do in Lauren's position. "Then you should go. I bet you will end up having a good time" Raven said. "Yeah maybe. So how are things with you and Tamsin? From what I saw the other day it seemed like you two had ignited an old flame" the blonde laughed. "Oh that was so bad" Raven laughed at the joke. "Well?" The blonde asked. "I don't know exactly. But, it feels like it did when I first met her. Granted that was over 1000 years ago, but the feelings are still there. And it feels good" the brunette said. The truth was, she didn't know where things stood with Tamsin. There was a bunch of new obstacles in their way now. Tamsin was Dark and Raven was Light.

"I'm happy for you" Lauren said, after everything she was glad that Raven had found happiness too.

"Well don't pour the champagne just yet, we have problems of our own. If we did choose to start things up again, we won't get far. Our relationship will be considered treason" the brunette said angrily. The rules were so stupid, they should all just be one race. "I think you will be fine. The rules are changing now, take me for example. I was human, never in a million years would the Fae consider turning a human. But they did, and here I am" Lauren winked. "Yeah, but the difference is you are valuable. Tamsin and I aren't" Raven said.

"Talk to Hale, I'm sure he would help you. You guys go way back don't you?" Raven nodded. Hale and Raven had been friends for a good while. Maybe there was something he could do to help. "We'll see" she said. "Well, I better get going. I just wanted to come and check on you" Lauren said getting up off of the bed. "Thanks for that" the brunette smiled. "We're gonna be okay right? You and me?" Lauren asked. It was the one thing she kept thinking about, she didn't want to lose Raven. She had become a big part of her life.

Raven grabbed her ex girlfriend's hand and squeezed it tight. "We are. We were friends first remember? I don't regret my feelings for you, I will always love you Lauren" she smiled. The blonde smiled and kissed the brunette on her cheek. "I'll always love you too Raven" Lauren smirked before letting go of her hand and leaving the room.

After Lauren left Raven's room, she decided to check up on some other stuff too. Stuff, meaning Dyson. She had refused to treat him after what he told her and realised quickly that, that was unprofessional of her. She was a doctor first and she took an oath to preserve the lives of her patients not to mention to ease their suffering. No matter how much of a douchebag said patient was. The blonde made her way to the shifter's room, she unhooked his chart from the wall next to his door and entered the room.

"Lauren?" He said surprised. He didn't he would be seeing her anytime soon.

"Afternoon Dyson. How are you feeling?" She asked as nicely as she could. Dyson sat up in his bed, "A lot better. Thanks" he said. Lauren scribbled some notes down on her clipboard and approached his bed. "Do you mind?" She asked nodding to his bandages. "By all means" he smiled holding his right arm up. Lauren unwrapped his bandages carefully and saw that his skin was still charred, but not as much as it was when he was brought in. Checking his left hand she found the same. "Looks good. They are healing nicely. I'm just going to administer some new dressings okay?" She said throwing the old bandages in the waste bin.

"Go for it" he said. Things were extremely awkward right now. Dyson had a lot of time to think as he has been stuck in this hospital room for a couple of days. He realised the way he went about telling Lauren about the whole 'I love you' thing was very childish and very malicious. And it was pointless, he didn't get anything out of it. Bo still made it clear that she wanted Lauren, and Lauren still went back to her. He was fighting a losing battle. And now it was time to make a mends. "Lauren?" The blonde snapped her head up as he called her name.

"I just want to say, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. It was wrong. I guess I wanted to hurt you" he admitted. Lauren was a little blown away. She didn't expect this from Dyson of all people. "You succeeded" she said dabbing some of the healing ointment on his skin. Dyson hissed a little as she pressed down hard on his broken skin. He deserved that. "That's why I'm apologising. I shouldn't have done it. It's just you know what it's like, being in love with Bo drives you mad. More so for me because of my wolf I guess. But clearly the best blonde won" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Lauren didn't know how to digest this apology. Did he really mean it? Or was he going to go back to being a dick when he got out of here? How was she to know?

"I appreciate the effort, but is this ever going to stop? I mean, you love Bo. And for you that means you will always love Bo. How do I know you won't just try to get between us again?" Lauren said stopping what she was doing. Dyson smiled. She raised a very good point. "You're right, I do love her. And until I find a way to break the bond, I'm not going to stop loving her. That being said, she doesn't love me. She never really loved me and she never will. I get that now, trying to get between you two would be pointless. I am officially bowing out… So again, I am really sorry for any pain I caused you… Honestly" he said. Lauren sighed, she could hear the sincerity in the wolf's voice. Maybe that meant that he was being honest.

"Thank you Dyson" she smiled before continuing her work.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Bo was in the middle of cooking dinner. That's right, cooking. She wanted to make an effort and show Lauren that she could cook a nice meal for them both so they could have a romantic night. Although, the brunette wasn't entering Top Chef anytime soon. She was just cooking some simple spaghetti. It was the easiest thing she could make, even though the last time she cooked it the noodles were crunchy and the tomato sauce ended up being burnt. But that was all different now, she planned everything out perfectly. She got the groceries, heated the pan up to the right temperature and she was currently following the method of a recipe she found on the internet. What could go wrong?

"What smells?" Kenzi asked coming down from the bathroom. "Spaghetti, or at least it will be as soon as I get it going" Bo said turning the heat up so she could boil the water. "You're cooking?" The girl asked coming over to see if she was actually seeing right. "Yeah, Lauren left to check on work and she will be back any minute so I thought that I would surprise her with a romantic meal" the succubus smiled. "Romantic huh? You do realise that means the food can't be burt" Kenzi said. She meant well but she knew what Bo was like around a stove. She didn't have the best luck. "Yes, smarty pants I know. Where are you headed all dressed up?" She asked looking at her best friend's attire. Kenzi was wearing a very sexy black dress and her famous Kenzi heels.

"Oh ya know. Got a hot date with my man. He says it is a surprise so I have no idea what I am getting into" the girl said nervously. She hated surprises. "Don't worry Kenz, whatever it is it will be great" Bo said. "Yeah, you are absolutely right. I do this all the time, I'm worrying for nothing" she said shaking it off. Just then they both heard the front door open. "Hey, Hale's car is waiting outside" Lauren said walking into the house. "Oh that's my cue. You gals have a good night. I know I will" Kenzi smirked passing Lauren on her way out. "Hey" the blonde said coming into the kitchen and seeing a bunch of food and pots on the counter. "What's all this?" She asked. "I'm cooking!" Bo said with a smile. "Well, I'm trying anyway" she added. Lauren chuckled and rounded the counter coming to stand next to her girlfriend. "That's really sweet babe…" She said kissing her on the lips. "… Why don't you let me help?" Lauren asked.

Bo appreciated the offer but she really wanted to do this herself. "Because I can do it. Trust me I will cook the best spaghetti you have ever had" the brunette laughed with confidence. "Okay, I know where I am not wanted…" Lauren said as she faked a pout and started to walk off. Bo grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and spun her around, bringing her close to her own body. "You are always wanted…" She whispered bringing her in for a gentle kiss. "… I got this" the succubus whispered on her lips. "Okay. I'm going to go and take a shower then. I'll be down in a bit" the blonde said pecking the succubus once more before heading upstairs.

**15 Minutes Later**

After her shower, Lauren felt refreshed. She quickly did her hair and three some casual clothes on before heading downstairs. Where to her surprise, the air smelt amazing. Bo had really out done herself, the candles were lit on the table and it looked perfect. "Bo this is amazing" she said walking up to the table. "It's nothing you haven't done for me a thousand times. Come sit" the brunette smiled gesturing to a chair. Lauren did as her girlfriend instructed and took a seat at the table. "Red or white?" Bo asked holding up to bottles of wine. "Red please" Lauren smiled.

Bo quickly poured two glasses and handed one to Lauren before taking a seat at the table herself. "So how was work?" The succubus asked. She liked the fact that she could ask that like a normal couple would at dinner. "Fine, actually it was a little weird" Lauren said tucking into her food, which was amazing. "Weird how?" Bo asked. This was probably a good time to tell her about what Dyson said earlier. "I had to check in on Dyson, and he apologised to me" Lauren said. "He apologised to you? What exactly did he say?" Bo asked. This didn't sound like something Dyson would do. "Just that he shouldn't have said what he said. That what he did was pointless because we got together anyway and that the best blonde won" she said with a smirk.

The succubus laughed. The best blonde did win. Although, she was always going to be the winner. "Well that was might big of him" the brunette said. She was very impressed. "I guess. I also talked to Raven" the blonde said. "Yeah? How is she?" Bo asked. She had learned to be very understanding when it came to talking about Raven. She knew she had nothing to worry about. "She's good. Healing fast. But she is worried about what's going to happen between her and Tamsin" Lauren said. "Oh. Are they back together?" The succubus asked. "Not sure yet. But it will be a rough road for them considering their chosen sides" the blonde said.

That was very true. "I dunno, maybe things will be different now. I mean, the leader of the light fae is dating a human. And I don't think that will be ending anytime soon. Kenzi is so whipped" Bo laughed. That was also very true. Hale and Kenzi had something special, anyone could see that.

"That's true. Maybe this is the beginning of a new world. One where people can love who they want" Lauren said hopefully. "Yeah maybe" Bo said. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They laughed, talked, ate. And then eventually retired to bed for the evening. No sex, they just laid with each other as they fell asleep.

It was their greatest date they ever had.

**….**

**A/N: Stopping here, like I said I will be wrapping this up very soon. I really want to post my High School AU. Really excited about that one. Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all, just a quick heads up. This is the last chapter of this story. I feel like there is nothing more I can add to it. And I really want to begin my next one, so I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who had favourited, followed and taken the time to read this story. You guys are awesome. It really is a testemant to how much you guys care about these characters. I love you all! Now that this story is shelved, keep an eyes out for my new fic. It is called, Break The Rules. **

…**.**

**Chapter 15: Move Together**

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom - 1 Week Later)**

Over the last week, things for Bo and Lauren had been going great. They had been talking more openly with each other, which was a very good thing. Being open meant that they were finally reaching a new level of their relationship. And if that wasn't enough, Bo had really been making an effort to mature more. The brunette would handle situations differently that she used to. Although, Lauren didn't want her to change too much. Because she fell in love with Bo when she was her old self. And she didn't regret that for one second. As the week went on, Lauren's mother had gotten in contact with her again. Kelly had asked Lauren if she wanted to attend her engagement party. Lauren was still getting used to the whole, 'Mom' thing but she wanted to be open minded.

The blonde accepted her mother's invitation which led her to what was happening now. Bo and Lauren were trying to find a nice dress to wear, they had gone shopping and bought a bunch of things to try on. But it was hard to choose just one. Lauren was trying hers on first, while Bo was sitting on the bed watching and admiring her girlfriend's flawless body. She was having a blast. "How about this one?" Lauren asked walking into the bedroom wearing a slim fitted red dress which looked drop dead gorgeous on her. The succubus had her mouth hung open as she looked the blonde up and down. "Oh no… Definitely not" she said shaking her head.

Lauren frowned, did it look that bad? "You don't like it? It's horrible on me isn't it?" the blonde asked worried of what the brunette was thinking. "Oh on the contrary doctor, it's breath taking" Bo smirked. If it looked good then why was she telling her not to wear it? "Then why can't I wear it to the party?" the blonde asked. Bo wasn't making sense. "You can't wear it to the party because by the time I'm done with you there won't be enough pieces left" the succubus said getting up off of the bed and stalking over to the blonde who was laughing. "As much as I would love to, we still need to decide on a dress. The party is tonight" the blonde smiled.

Bo groaned, she really thought her girlfriend would go for that. "Can you at least put it back on later?" she asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. Lauren chuckled, always about the sex with this one. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little turned on by the thought of it. "We'll see" the blonde said kissing the succubus on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to change into another dress. Bo sat patiently on the bed again, waiting for the next showing. Lauren emerged from the bathroom minutes later in a backless dark blue dress that was just as fitted but yet elegant. The succubus was speechless. "Well?" the blonde asked.

"I think we have a winner" Bo said unable to take her eyes of the blonde.

"You think so?" Lauren was unsure.

The succubus got up again, following the blonde over to the mirror as she looked at herself. "Oh yeah, seriously you should wear this everyday" the brunette laughed coming up to stand behind her girlfriend. "I guess it looks okay" the blonde said smoothing it down. "Okay? Babe, it looks great. I am going to have the hottest date there" Bo chuckled wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Are you sure you are okay with all of this?" she added looking at her girlfriend in the mirror. Lauren smiled placing her hands over the brunette's. "I wasn't at first but, as long as you're with me I think I will be just fine" the blonde said. "No one would blame you if you didn't want to go you know" Bo said, she didn't want Lauren to do this if she wasn't ready for it. "I know, but I want to go. It's good that my mom is happy" the blonde said.

"And what about you? Are you happy?" the succubus asked resting her chin on Lauren's shoulder.

"Immensely" Lauren smiled into the mirror as she settled her eyes on Bo's. "Me too" the brunette said closing her eyes and turning her head to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "What do you say we skip my dress fitting and get right to the good stuff?" Bo asked with a smirk. "Good stuff huh? I think we have some time…" Lauren chuckled turning around in Bo's arms and bringing her into a kiss. They had 4 hours before they had to leave for the party. There was a lot of things they could do in 4 hours. Both of them helped each other with their clothes, Bo was extra careful not to harm her girlfriend's chosen dress for tonight.

They kissed hungrily as they made their way over to the bed. The succubus quickly lowered girlfriend down and made a move to drag her lips down her body. Lauren was completely at her mercy right now. All she could do was feel Bo move lower and lower until Lauren gasped as she felt her girlfriend enter her with her tongue. The blonde started to breathe louder as she sunk her head back into the pillow. She had never met anyone who had this kind of effect on her, just Bo. She could feel herself slipping into oblivion as Bo delved deeper into her wet centre. Lauren grabbed the bed sheet to her left and squeezed tight as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her.

As she heard the woman beneath her moan loudly, Bo decided that she had to kick it up a notch. The succubus pulled away and quickly kissed her way back up the blonde's body and settled on top of her capturing her lips letting Lauren taster herself. Then without warning, Bo entered her with two fingers. "Oh god!" Lauren screamed as she was surprised by the action. Normally she could tell when her girlfriend would make a move. But right now it was as if her signals were blocked. "You like that?" Bo asked seductively as she devoured her breasts. "God yes!" the blonde chuckled loving the feeling of her girlfriend being inside of her. "Tell me how much…" the brunette whispered moving her mouth to the blonde's neck.

Lauren smiled, if this was how Bo wanted to play it then who was she to argue? The blonde quickly flipped them to the brunette's surprise. Before she could make a move, Lauren held her left arm down so it was pinned on the bed while her right hand was still inside of her girlfriend. The blonde slowly rocked her hips back and forth as she started to ride Bo's hand. Due to the friction of their movement, Bo was getting just as much out of this as Lauren. The Phoenix leaned down for another kiss, deepening it as she continued to rock faster. Fortunately for Bo, Lauren loosened her grip on her arm so she was free to move.

The succubus sat up bringing the blonde with her, moving her left arm to her girlfriend's bare back so she could pull her closer as she pumped her finger's faster. "Oh god!" Lauren breathed out tipping her head back. "You said that already" the succubus laughed. "Shut up…" the blonde said as she grabbed Bo by the head and kissing her hard. Just from the noises she was making, Bo found herself on the cusp of losing her resolve. "I'm so close" the blonde was practically begging at this point. Bo smiled, "Me too…." She said retracting her fingers abruptly but before Lauren had a chance to ask her why the hell she did that, Bo made it so their centres were rubbing against each other. Earning a sharp gasp from both women.

Lauren held on for dear life as they rocked together. They met each other thrust for thrust. "Shit!" the succubus screamed as she was just about to come. Bo scraped her nails down Lauren's back as she came hard, the painful but yet pleasurable sensation was the icing on the cake for Lauren as she joined her girlfriend mere seconds later.

"Best… Sex… Ever" Bo laughed falling backwards on the bed, an out of breath blonde falling with her.

**2 Hours Later**

After they had slept off the exhaustion of their earlier activities, Bo and Lauren decided to get ready for Lauren's mother's engagement party. The venue where it was being held was an hour away, so they would need to leave early. Bo had chosen a slim fitted black dress that showed off her glorious cleavage. "Aw, look at you guys… All pretty" Kenzi said walking into the bedroom. Kenzi was actually really liking the new living situation. Mostly because every morning Lauren made something yummy for breakfast. And she always made extra for Kenzi.

"So what are you up to tonight Kenz?" Bo asked as she was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on. "Oh ya know, just gonna chill out for a bit. Hale is busy with something so I am stuck by myself" She said sadly. "You know, you can always come with us. At least we know the party will be fun then" Lauren smiled putting the finishing touches on her hair. "How about it Kenz?" Bo asked. As much as it sounded like fun, Kenzi felt like Bo and Lauren needed to do this by themselves. She wanted them to get back to the way they used to be. Before the shit hit the fan. "No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I think I am just gonna order a pizza and watch some good old fashioned horror movies" she smiled.

"You sure?" Lauren asked turning around from the mirror. "Positive. You guys have fun though" she said heading to her room. "Ready to hit the road?" Bo asked grabbing her clutch bag. "Ready as I'll ever be… After you" the blonde smiled gesturing to the door. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and led her downstairs and then to the car as they set off.

**1 Hour Later**

Bo and Lauren managed to get to the venue in one piece, they didn't realise how many back roads there were. But thankfully they were on time. The building was luxurious and big. Lauren wondered where her mother got the money to afford this. Although, they had been apart for 15 years. Her mother could end up having a really good job now. Maybe she would ask her later. Lauren had to take a deep breath before entering the doors. The succubus caught onto her girlfriend's look. She was still nervous. And probably a little anxious. Who wouldn't be in her position? "Hey, you okay?" the succubus asked standing next to her.

"Yeah, it's just… a lot. You know?" Lauren said.

Bo understood completely. The succubus slid her hand into her girlfriend's interlacing their fingers together and holding it tight. "I'm right here" she smiled. "Yes you are… Let's go" Lauren said walking into the building with Bo in tow.

The two women made their way into the ballroom as they were told that's the room Kelly had hired out for her party. Stepping in they saw a lot of people, but the more surprising thing was that they were people that Lauren knew. And that she hadn't seen in years. Some were family, or family friends. She never thought she would see these people again in her life. Clearly her mother had come a long way. "Lauren!" Both of them turned around to see Kelly running up to them. "Hi…" Lauren smiled as her mother hugged her. "I am so happy that you are here" Kelly said excitedly. "You look stunning sweetie, and you Bo… Wow, I see what drew Lauren in" Kelly said looking them up and down.

"Thank you… Congratulations on the engagement" Bo said politely.

"Thank you very much… Wait right here, and I will go fetch Richie. He is dying to meet you" Kelly said walking off to find her husband to be. "Lauren?" The blonde turned around as she hear a woman call her name. "Melissa? Oh my god…" Lauren was shocked, she hadn't seen her since she was a teenager. The two friends hugged while Bo stepped back to let them do their thing. She didn't want to overstep. "… How are you?" Lauren asked as she pulled away. "Good, I'm a lawyer now… I just made partner at my firm" Melissa said with a proud smile. "That's great… Oh sorry, Melissa this is my girlfriend Bo. Melissa is an old friend of mine" Lauren said turning to her girlfriend.

Bo shook the woman's hand with a smile. "Very nice to meet you" she said. "Likewise, so I see you are doing well for yourself" Melissa said looking Bo dead in the eyes. The succubus studied the woman's aura, she was jealous. Clearly Lauren had left out a very important tid bit about **just** how friendly this chick was. "Would you look at that, my glass is empty… I'm just going to go get a drink, excuse me" the woman said walking away. "Ex- girlfriend I presume?" Bo asked as soon as she left. Lauren chuckled, "How did you know that?" she asked. "Please, half way through shaking my hand her aura mutated into a big green monster. I believe his name is Mr. Jealousy" the succubus joked.

"Really? I did not get that vibe from her" Lauren said.

"Well I did. Don't worry, I'm not going to throw a bitch fit or anything. I mean, the old Bo would have but… not me" the brunette smiled. "Wow, this is what growing up must be like" she added proudly. It did feel good not to let her jealousy or doubt rule her mind. "I appreciate that. But you have nothing to worry about, we ended on good terms so hopeful there is no bad blood. And of course she was jealous, have you looked in a mirror lately" Lauren laughed touching her girlfriend's arm gently. Sometimes she felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Not many people could say they had a super-hot succubus for a girlfriend.

Just as Lauren was about to lean in for a kiss, Kelly had returned with her fiancé in tow. "Lauren, I would like you to meet your soon to be step father" she said looking to her fiancé. Richie smiled extending his hand to Lauren, he was tall, well groomed and not that bad looking. "It's good to finally meet the infamous daughter. Kelly speaks very highly of you" he said. Lauren shook his hand with a smile. "Pleasure, congratulations on the wedding" she said. "And who might I ask is this stunning young lady?" Richie asked turning to Bo. "I'm Bo, Lauren's girlfriend" the succubus answered shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you. Now that you are here, how about we all get a drink?" he asked. "That sounds lovely" Lauren said taking Bo's hand and following them to the bar. Once they got their drinks the conversations began. "So Bo, what is it that you do?" Kelly asked, she had forgotten to ask the last time they saw each other. "I am a private investigator, helping people find loved ones and such" the brunette said. "She also works with the local police from time to time" Lauren added. Bo didn't give herself enough credit. "That's very impressive" Kelly said. "That **is** very impressive, and Lauren your mother tells me that you are quite the doctor" Richie said.

"Yes I am. Although, I'm not really based in any hospitals at the moment. I run my own lab in the city. It's all mostly research" Lauren said. "Break through research" Bo said making it sound amazing. "What kind of research? If you don't mind me asking" Richie said, he was very intrigued. "Well I am actually working on a cure for Heart Disease at the moment. And I am pleased to report I am making good progress" Lauren said sipping her champagne. "Really?" Richie and Kelly asked in Unison. "Seriously?" Bo asked, this was the first she had heard of it. With everything that had been going on since Lauren crashed back into her life, she hadn't had the chance to ask about her work.

"Yeah, it's not all me though. I have an excellent team working with me" Lauren said, she was nothing without her team. "That sounds amazing, I do hope you come up with something good" Richie said. "Honey? Maybe we should mingle with our friends" he said turning to Kelly. "Yes, please stay, have a drink. And Lauren? There are others here who can't wait to see you again" her mother winked before walking off with her fiancé.

"I dread to think what she meant by that" Lauren said wondering what her mother meant. "Well this is her engagement party, maybe some of your family are here. Oh, do any of them have baby pictures of you?! I would love to see those!" Bo asked excitedly. Lauren faked a laugh before making a serious face. "Uh, no! There will be no showing of baby pictures. Not now, not ever" she said. That was too embarrassing. "I have to use the bathroom, order me something stronger by the time I get back" she said downing the rest of her champagne and walking off to find the bathroom. Bo smiled and turned back to the bar, "Vodka and tonic please, make it a double" the succubus asked the bartender knowing what her girlfriend would want.

"Coming right up" he smiled turning away to make the drink.

"Hello, may I buy you a drink" Bo turned to see a handsome blonde guy smiling at her. "I already have one, sorry" she chuckled pointing to her champagne glass. "You can always have another one though right. What do you say?" he asked, he was clearly flirting with her. The brunette had to laugh, this was so predictable. "What do you think is going to happen here? I take your offer, you ply me with enough alcohol to get me to leave her with you? Do I look that easy?" the succubus was a little insulted and kind of pissed off now. "No not at all, I just saw a beautiful woman and wanted to offer her a drink. Plus, you are by yourself so…" he said.

"First of all, the whole 'beautiful woman' line does not work on me. And second of all, I'm not by myself…" Bo said turning her head to see her girlfriend walking towards her. "… In fact, here comes my date" she said. Lauren came back and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Sorry I took so long. Everything okay?" the blonde asked. "Oh yeah, I was just telling my new friend her all about my girlfriend" Bo said turning back to the man. Lauren followed her gaze and was surprised by who she saw. "Mark?" she asked. The guy looked at her narrowing his eyes. "Lauren? Oh my god, I haven't seen you since I was like 8 years old" he said bringing her in for a hug.

Bo didn't know if she could stay pissed off now. They obviously had a history. "Sorry, Bo this is Mark… my little cousin. Mark this is Bo, my—"Mark smiled shaking Bo's hand. "Girlfriend, yeah I got that. Sorry about earlier" he said. If he had known who she was with then he wouldn't have tried to pick her up. "What are you apologising for?" Lauren asked with a frown. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. So cousins huh?" the succubus asked changing the subject. "Yeah, I used to babysit him all the time" Lauren smiled. "Yes, I remember. She would always let me help with her science experiments. We used to have a lot of fun" Mark chuckled.

"That's nice" Bo liked the fact that Lauren was having a family moment.

"My Mom is arriving soon, she'd love to see you" he said. Lauren smiled, she used to spend a lot of time with her aunt when her mother was going through her drunken phase. She had helped her out a lot. "I would love that too" the blonde said. "Well, I'm going to and give my congratulations to the happy couple. I'll see you later?" he said kissing his cousin on the cheek. "Yeah, sounds good" she replied. Lauren took the vodka that Bo had gotten for her and drank it whole. "Whoa, slow down there champ. Are you okay?" the succubus asked seeing her girlfriend's sad expression. "Yeah, I'm fine… Actually no, I'm not" she said bowing her head.

"Lauren, what is it?" Bo asked. "It's just, I'm never going to have a normal relationship with my family now" she said. Bo didn't understand what she was worried about. "What do you mean? Why not?" the brunette asked. "Because I'm not human anymore, I don't fit in here" she said sadly.

The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her to an empty table. They both took a seat as Bo began to talk. "Hey? Look at me" Lauren lifted her head to meet the brunette's gaze. "You will always fit in here, because they are your family. Yes, you will live longer than them, but the memories you create with them will always stay with you. For however long you live" Bo smiled.

She was right. "Thank you" Lauren said grabbing Bo's hands in her own. "For what?" the succubus asked. "For loving me" she said. Bo laughed and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own. "It's an honour" the brunette whispered. Truth be told, Lauren did feel guilty that she would outlive all of her family. But after them, she would still have Bo. She was all the family she would ever need. The rest of the night went great, Bo had met a ton of Lauren's family members. It was nice, she felt like she got to know another side of the blonde. Hearing stories about what she was like when she was a little girl. It warmed her heart.

They had danced, drank a lot but Bo had to remain the sober one so she could drive them home. Lauren was very drunk as they stumbled into the clubhouse at 2 a.m. "Shhh! We're gonna wake Kenzi!" Lauren whispered, she was so hammered. Bo had her arm around the blonde's waist while she held Lauren's arm around her neck with the other. "Okay, come on Doctor. Time for you to sleep this off" the brunette said walking her girlfriend upstairs. "I thought you wanted to me to put the red dress back on?" Lauren asked with a chuckle. "I did, but you are now too wasted to do that. You will end up falling asleep before we even start" Bo laughed walking them into their room.

"Oh, yeah you're right. I will make it up to you, I double promise" Lauren mumbled.

"I know… Come on, shoes off and then we can get you changed and into bed" Bo said sitting the blonde down. She had never seen Lauren this drunk before. Lauren almost fell forward trying to remove her shoes. And that made her laugh hysterically. "Let me" the brunette said taking them off for her. "You're so great" Lauren slurred. "I don't know about that" Bo said putting her shoes to one side and then taking off her own. "No, you are… You're amazing" Lauren repeated. "Thanks, so are you" the succubus smiled changing Lauren into a t-shirt and some sweats.

Bo pulled back the cover on the bed and helped the blonde get settled in. "I love you" Lauren said looking into Bo's eyes. "I love you too" she smiled giving her a kiss. By the time Bo pulled away, Lauren's eyes were closed as she started to snore softly. The succubus quickly got changed herself and slid into bed next to the love of her life, bringing her close so she was now holding her as they began to sleep. This was all she wanted, since the day Lauren left. And now that she had it, she was never letting it go again.

**Light Fae Compound (Next Day)**

**Hale's Office**

Hale looked up from his desk when he heard someone knock his door. "Come in" he called out. Raven poked her head through the door, "Hey, you got a minute?" she asked. "Yeah, come on in" he smiled waving her into the room. Raven stepped inside closing the door behind her and then taking a seat in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?" the siren asked. After her talk with Lauren, Raven realised that she didn't want to live another thousand years without Tamsin. She loved her and she wanted to do it right this time around. "It's about me and Tamsin" she said. Hale sat forward in his chair, he had a feeling when she was going to talk to him about this. "You love her?" he asked. Raven nodded, "And now you are worried about what will happen, because you come from different sides?" he added. Raven nodded again.

"Raven, you should be able to love whoever you chose to. If you want to be with Tamsin, then just be with her" Hale said.

Raven didn't understand. "What about the elders? It's treason" she said. That how it had always been. "I am dating a human, things are changing now. The Fae are changing. The elders know this, and they agree that in order for us to evolve and grow stronger as a race that the rules need to be altered. Live your life, I will handle the rest" Hale said. "You'd really do that for me?" Raven asked surprised. "Of course I would. You're my friend. Besides, you make Tamsin a better person. I heard she apologised to Bo, willingly. Good job" he laughed. Raven smiled, she did have that effect on the Valkyrie.

"Thanks, so what I just go and not worry about the elders at all?" it sounded too good to be true. "Pretty much. You might receive some unwanted opinions but I swear, soon no one will question anything" Hale said. "Okay then. I guess that's all… Oh actually there was something else, we tracked down the Firetroll. A team will be intercepting him shortly" Raven said. She wanted to see that bastard put away for what he did to her.

"That is good to hear" He said.

**1 Week Later**

After the Firetroll had been apprehended, Dyson returned back to work. Raven had taken up a position in the Light Compound at Hale's new head of security. Tamsin was over the moon that she was staying. Bo and Lauren had attended Kelly and Richie's wedding. It was a joyous occasion, Lauren never thought she would have this again. The fact that she had her mother back in her life was a little surreal. Truth be told Lauren was still a little sad that she would outlive her family, but as long as she had Bo with her she was going to be fine.

Lauren had all of her stuff moved into the clubhouse and she was settling in nicely. It felt amazing to wake up to the love of her life every morning. If someone had told her a couple of months ago that she would be back here, with Bo she would have told them that they were crazy. But if she had stayed away, she would have had a hole in her heart. A hole that could only be filled by a certain unaligned succubus. She would have ended up coming back sooner or later.

But she was glad that she did.

They were stronger now, than they ever were. All the arguing, the heartbreak and the pain had made them stronger.

…**.**

**A/N: *Sniff* there it is. It feels a little choppy though, I might edit it later. Again I thank all of you for sticking with me. I have big love for all of you. Much Love xoxo**


End file.
